The Power of Crimson Red and Emerald Green
by Cha0ticRhin0
Summary: What if Izuku received a different quirk from All Might? What if instead of receiving just the strength enhancing quirk Izuku gained a new power that hasn't been seen yet? What if Izuku became the...Red Dragon Emperor? Follow Izuku through the canon arcs as well as new arcs alike as he deals with life, villains, his new power, and...a lot of fluff!
1. Izuku Midoriya: Origin

Hey everyone! So, I'm taking a break from the Xenoblade fanfiction. I just finished up a one-shot with Nia, Rex, and Mythra/Pyra after the fall from the cliffs of Morytha. If you have no idea what I'm talking about I wrote a fanfiction for Xenoblade Chronicles 2 named The Xanady in Elysium. I've been dealing with life and health problems so I've been pretty AWOL with it. So, while all of that was happening I had an idea from two of my favorite anime/manga. Highschool DxD and My Hero Academia. What if when One For All passed on his quirk to Izuku instead of a strength enhancing quirk he gained the red dragon emperor's power?! This is what this fanfic will cover. Let me know if you guys have any questions! Also, just a side note I'll be adding my own abilities to Ddraig and Izuku, The beginning of the story will be a condensed version of the beginning of MHA along with the changes to Izuku's quirk. As for ships...I'm quite honestly conflicted. So for the few who may read this story let me know who your best girl is! Want Izuku to have a single girlfriend I can focus on? A harem? Maybe two or three girlfriends? Let me know what you think! I will be doing the ships I really enjoy though. (I.E. Kaminari and Jirou, Ojiro and Tooru, Kirishima and Bakugou, and so on and so forth.) I'd say im leaning towards Uraraka, Mina, or Hatsume. So hard to choose! Anyways without further ado enjoy!

XXXXXXXXX

The blue sky above was beaming down on the world filling it with hope and light. However, one boy sadly wasn't being filled with that hope. Instead the sky was something he wished he could grasp in his hand. He wished he could feel that hope and light once again, but right now as he walked all he felt was dread and anger. At himself. At life. At his fate. Hell, even his supposed childhood friend Kacchan. The berating he suffered on a daily basis was getting to be too much for the poor kid. His curly green hair hung over his eyes as he looked down at his notebook. As he opened it he saw the signature of his idol. The person he looked up to. The strongest hero in the world. _His Hero._ All Might had signed the kid's book just after he had saved him from a villain. Izuku thought back to the days previous events.

* _Flashback*_

"Hey teach! Don't lump me in with these weaklings! I'm the strongest here and soon in the world!" A spiky blonde yelled in defiance at his classes uproar to wanting to become heroes themselves. He saw himself at the top of the food chain. Nobody was better and wallowing on the ground below him was…

"Oh that's right! Not only does Bakugou want to go to U.A. but so does Midoriya right?" The teacher asked mostly harmlessly. _Mostly._

At this point there was dead silence. All eyes locked on the timid, small, and currently shrinking into his seat, Izuku Midoriya. Or as Bakugou liked to call him...Deku. Because in his mind. He was worthless for one main reason.

"Ha, good joke teach! That quirkless loser wouldn't stand a chance even if he trained his whole life!" A kid joked from the back of the class. This single joke broke the silence and the class erupted into laughter.

"Is that so Deku?!" Bakugou yelled towards the boy. "You think you're better than me is that is?! Trying to compete with someone who is superior to you!?"

Izuku tried to say something. Literally anything to save himself.

"I...I-I-I…" Words wouldn't form as the spiky haired blonde slammed his hands on the boys desk and steam began to come from the wooden desk.

"Settle down class! Everyone put your quirks away!" The teacher said using his quirk to put his hand on Bakugou's shoulder.

The blonde simply shrugged his hand off and looked toward Izuku.

"Meet me on the roof after school you quirkless twerp." Bakugou said as he grinned towards the now cowering boy.

After school Deku did as he was told. He walked up to roof almost immediately fearing the beat down is he was late. As he walked out the door he felt something hit his legs and his back and the same time. He fell almost immediately onto his face as he books and pencils scattered across the ground.

"Agh!" Deku yelped as his face hit the ground. He slowly got back and held his nose. It had began to bleed as it hit the floor first.

"Hmph, I'm surprised you came you worthless scum." A voice called out from in front of him. Izuku felt himself being picked up by the collar and thrown against the wall. His eyes adjusted to the tears forming and his vision became clearer. Bakugou was holding him up against the wall with one of his notebooks in his hand. Behind him was his lackeys. One with a elastic neck and the other with wings. That must've been the combo that tripped him up.

"So you think you can compete with me just by being a stalker to heroes and everyone around you? I mean, do you really think if you stalk so many people's quirks that you'll somehow get one!?" Bakugou laughed menacingly. His cronies chimed in behind him.

"Well, I'm here to tell you to give up on that dream you quirkless fuck!" As he said this he punched Izuku right in the gut and threw him to the ground. However, this time, Izuku got back and clenched his fists much to Bakugou's dismay.

"Eh!? Wow! Look at that Deku finally grew a pair!" The long neck boy chimed in with a mocking voice.

"Heh, how about that!" Bakugou said as he put his hands to his hips and grinned at Izuku.

"I-I-I w-won't give u-up my dream!" Izuku croaked back holding his stomach and his ground.

This irked Bakugou beyond belief. To the point where what he did seemed even wrong to his lackeys.

Bakugou picked up Izuku once again and socked him the face. He then put his hand on Izuku's stomach and released a small explosion.

"Argh!" Izuku cried out. The small boy was shaking in pain. He thought he was used to the hateful words and bullying, but now he realized he wasn't. Not even close. Tears were streaming down his face at this point.

"No stop Kacchan!" Izuku cried out with wide eyes as he looked onward as Bakugou picked up his hero journal and proceeded to blow it up and grin at Izuku.

"Give it up Deku! You're never gonna be worth anything in this world!" He yelled as he threw Izuku's journal off of the roof into the koi pond.

"If you really want a quirk so badly why don't you follow your journal off the roof and hope you get reborn with one in the next life!"

As Bakugou yelled this he kicked Izuku one last time and proceeded to leave. His lackeys looked at Izuku with a look of...pity. They knew what going against Bakugou meant and decided against it. They quickly ran with their leader and praised him.

"Why...why me…." Izuku groaned out as tears streamed down his face. "How...how can they be so mean?"

Izuku slowly stood up and looked towards the sky. The same sky that used to fill him with hope now looked barren and dark to him. He slowly looked over the edge of the roof. He could...he _could_ end all this pain now. He could hope to gain a quirk in the next life. Hopefully. He could not be quirkless anymore. He took a step. He took another. He continued until he was half off the roof. He looked down towards the ground and the koi pond where his journal was. His eyes were red from crying. They looked sunken in and a dark expression was on his face. Then he thought about his life and an image of his mother, Inko Midoriya, popped into his head. His sweet mom. The only person to truly care for him. His dad left them when Izuku was very young. He barely had any memories and his mom would refuse to talk about him. He thought about what would happen if he left her. He wouldn't do that. He couldn't! That would be selfish. She may have given up on him, but he wouldn't give up on himself or her as a matter of fact. He shrugged his feelings off and straightened himself up.

"Don't give up now Izuku!" He said as he wiped his eyes and straightened out his clothes. Well, there was a giant hole in his blazer, but he only dreaded having to explain to his mom what happened.

Izuku went to get his notebook and collected his things. He continued to walk towards his home as he followed the path under an overpass. It was his usual trek home, but this time he was met with a surprise. A villain appeared behind him and put him in a choke hold of some sort. He slowly felt himself being absorbed into the being behind him.

"Sorry kid, it's nothing personal." The person behind him told the kid as even he looked the kid with pity.

Izuku was going to cry for help, but all he could think about was how this may have been a blessing in disguise. He relented himself to his fate and even the villain seemed to lighten his harsh grip on the boy as the two made eye contact Izuku just closed his eyes and the villain put what was...the equivalent to a hand on top if Izuku's head. Izuku dropped his notebook and let himself pass out.

" **Texas...SMASH!"** Suddenly a burst of wind blew past the villain and Izuku with no warning. It shocked Izuku awake as he was flung to the ground once again.

" **Are you alright young man!?"** A voice boomed with confidence and concern.

"A-A-A-A-All Might?!" Izuku screamed as his face flushed. He had just been saved by his idol of all heroes.

" **I must apologize young man! I let this villain get away from me while I was distracted! I'm glad you're safe, but for now I have no time to chit-chat so I hope for your support in the future!"** His voice bellowed out this and he gave his signature grin to Izuku as he handed him his hero notes. There on the last page was a giant signature from All Might. As Izuku noticed this All Might began to squat as he was about to jump.

"W-w-wait!" Izuku yelped out.

" **Hup!"** All Might echoed as he jumped into the air. ' **Do I feel a little heavier than usual?'** He thought to himself as he put his hand up to his chin as he soared through the air.

" **YOUNG MAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING! LET GO NOW!"** As All Might looked down he noticed the young boy from earlier holding onto his pant leg as he was flying through the air.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Izuku screamed back at the hero.

' **Oh...right…'** All Might thought to himself. He picked the closest building and aimed to make the impact as soft as possible.

" **Oh crap…"** All Might muttered as steam began pouring out of him.

Soon he was standing in front of the boy in his regular form after explaining everything to him and after hearing the question that made the boy possibly throw himself into danger for All Might wanted to give the young boy hope. He _wanted_ to. So he replied logically.

"Young man, to be a hero requires more than just conviction and determination. It requires power. The power to save others and make a self-sacrifice for the people you swore to protect. Without a quirk of any kind...there is no way for you to become a hero. You could be a police officer or lawyer however! Those observations and mind of yours are sure to be a asset to society. But as for your dream...it's best to give it up." All might stared at the young man. Those bright and hopeful eyes had now disappeared with teary and dread filled eyes. It pained him to see a young boy like this just because he was quirkless. That certainly hit home with All Might himself.

"Right…" Izuku said as he picked up the notebook he dropped and began towards the door. "Thanks for everything...All Might,,," Izuku began down the stairs and saw All Might stare after him.

* _End of Flashback*_

And now here he was walking home with a depressed face as he heard a commotion a few blocks away from him.

"It looks like a hero and villain are fighting right now…" Izuku muttered to himself as he subconconsiously found his way towards the fight. He moved past everyone to see who was fighting and lo and behold it was the same slime villain that had attacked him. Izuku looked to his left and saw Bakugou's lackeys being taken care of by heroes. They had only minor injuries, but were fine nonetheless. However, a dark thought crossed Izuku's mind.

Where was Bakugou?

Izuku looked towards the villain ahead of him. He saw Bakugou trapped in the villain struggling to get free blasting every inch of the alleyway.

"That kids insane!"

"Keep fighting kid!"

"Where's All Might!?"

"The heroes are just letting this kid die!?"

It was his fault. Because of Izuku the villain had gotten away, had taken control of Bakugou, and All Might was getting a bad name now and...it was all because of him.

Something in Izuku...just snapped and clicked together like a puzzle. He sprinted. He ran as fast as he could as he blew past the heroes holding the civilians back.

"KID WHAT THE HELL!? GET BACK HERE YOU'LL DIE!" The Hero Death Arms screamed at him.

"Kacchan!" Izuku yelled.

' _Why am I running?'_

' _Why can't I stop?!_

' _I'm no hero!'_

' _ **Duck kid!'**_

Izuku heard a voice call out from within him and he didn't know what to do so he listened to his head. Izuku ducked quickly and the slime villains attack was dodged. In response the villain roared to life.

' _What do I do?! Think! Think!'_

As Izuku was running he saw a pipe above the villain about to burst from the constant pressure from the slime, fire, and explosions.

' _Hero Page 37! Use your surroundings!'_ Izuku thought to himself. He picked up a rock after dodging another attack and launched it towards the pipe.

' _Please hit!'_

To Izuku's hope it hit the pipe and it bursted out with water. The fire around Kacchan started to produce steam from being put out and the villain was sprayed with water in the face. The slime around Bakugou began to slide off from the water and Bakugou got a chance to breathe.

"Deku!? What the hell are you doing here!?" Bakugou yelled out while catching his breath.

"I don't know! My legs! They just started moving!" Izuku said as he wiped away the slime from Bakugou's face and arms. Slowly, but surely Bakugou got free enough to move his arm and though reluctantly at first held his arm so Izuku could grab it. However, before Izuku could grab his arm the villain held his arm up and was going to kill Izuku.

A yellow flash appeared before Izuku as he stumbled back.

" **What kind of hero...am I?!** " All Might was right in front of Izuku and he currently just blocked the attack heading straight for him.

" **DETROIT SMASH!"** All Might threw an uppercut to send the villain flying in the air as All Might caught the villain in the 2 liter bottle he had from before. He even caused rain to fall which put out the fire around the area. He stuck a pose and gave a wide smile for the audience as everyone cheered. Izuku and Bakugou were then taken by the other heroes as All Might was being interviewed by reporters and giving autographs to the fans. Izuku was yelled at while Bakugou was praised for his bravery. Soon Izuku was sent home with a warning this time as he walked with his head down.

"Well...time to think about a more realistic dream, right...All Might?" Izuku said as he steeled his resolve.

" **I AM...HERE!"** A voice boomed from in front of Izuku.

"A-ALL MIGHT WHY ARE YOU HERE!?"

" **THAT'S RIGHT! I ESCAPED THE REPORTERS BECAUSE I AM ALL M-"** All Might was suddenly cut off by him transforming to his original form.

"AHHH" Izuku yelped in surprise.

"Young man, I came here to apologize to you…" All Might began a lengthy conversation that ended with the one thing Izuku had always wanted to hear.

"Izuku Midoriya, back there you were more heroic than any other hero there including myself...most heroes have stories from when they started and all they can explain is that their legs moved on their own. That's what happened to you...right?"

"Yes!" Izuku sunk to his knees with tears streaming down his face.

"Izuku Midoriya...you can become a hero!"

XXXXXXXXX

(10 months later)

Izuku stood on top of a trash heap that was set to be taken to the junkyard and eventually destroyed. In the span of 10 months he devoted his life to training, studying, and cleaning the public beach that had been covered in trash. He cleaned the entire beach, not just the part All Might had told him to clean.

"ARGHHHH!" Izuku roared as the sun came up. Right when he did so All Might had come to check up on his young protege.

"Oh...oh my...OH MY GOODNESS!" All Might Roared to life in his muscle form. Izuku fell and was caught by All Might. In the 10 months he had trained he had grown, got very toned, and was more confident in himself than ever. After All Might had told him he would train him and eventually pass on One For All, Izuku dedicated his life to the work All Might gave him.

"My boy, this was you 10 months ago." All Might showed a picture of the small, scrawny, and crying Izuku from 10 months ago to the new and improved Izuku.

"I guess... I guess I've improved a lot huh?" Izuku managed to say as he stood up.

"It's time my boy…" Izuku nodded he had been waiting for this. "So...eat this!"

"Eh?" Izuku responded with a scared face.

XXXXXXXXX

It had been a week since he had received One for All and Izuku felt no different. However, now he was in front of U.A. ready to take the written and practical exams.

"This...this is just the beginning of my journey!" Izuku said as he took one step. However, this one step led to something worse. He was falling. He had tripped on his first step into his new journey. Bakugou had already walked past him and cussed him out so he knew he didn't have to worry about being made fun of by Bakugou. But everyone was gonna see him on his first day no less!

"Oh shi-!" Izuku said and was about to hit the ground when he suddenly stopped.

"Eh? Eh? Ehhhhhh?!" Izuku said as he just stared at the ground below him.

"Hey! Sorry if I startled you! But it'd be bad luck if you fell right?" The girl in front of him said. She had a sailor uniform on with short brown hair and rosy cheeks. Her smile was almost as bright as the sun in Izuku's eyes.

"Uh..Uh...Uh...YEAH! I mean! Thank you! T-T-T-that's a cool quirk you have!" Izuku somehow managed.

' _She smells...really nice...wait why am I thinking that and also how can I smell her so easily and so strongly!?'_ Izuku didn't know what to think of it so he just brushed it off.

"Thanks! Well, I'll see you in there! Good luck!" The girl said as he began walking up the steps.

Weirdly, Izuku could hear her footsteps and breathing from very far away now. What the hell was happening to him? He could see what seemed like more colors as well. Everything was louder, brighter, and more vivid than ever.

He chalked it up to just being his imagination or a side effect of now having a quirk.

As he began in the presentation was done by Present Mic and Izuku seemingly understood what they were doing. He had to take out some combination of the three robots all while avoiding the fourth one that was worth zero points. The written test was a series of questions based on situations, heroics, and other things relevant to society and heroism. Easy enough.

Finally, it was time for the practical. Based on his own self scoring he predicted that either he aced the written portion or he ranked somewhere in the 90% range. He was content with that. However, the practical was different. He didn't even know how to use his quirk. What was he supposed to do? Maybe he'd ask the nice girl he met what she was going to do and go from there. He spotted her doing some stretching and Izuku made his way over, however…

"Excuse me! I don't know if you're here to mock everyone else or get in the way of others, but it is highly unacceptable! To be truthful you don't look like you belong here. If you're goal is to inhibit others than it would be best for you to leave!" A boy who interrupted Present Mic earlier walked up to Izuku and began spouting off nonsense.

"Uh..I-I-I-I-!" Izuku began, but was cut off when Present Mic's voice boomed over the loud speakers.

"START!"

Almost as soon as he said that everyone stampeded forward. Izuku was knocked towards the ground. He got up and began running. Every time he ran into a "villain" he was knocked down and someone saved him.

(20 Minutes Later)

' _No no no!'_ Izuku was fretting in his head. Present Mic just announced that there was 5 minutes left and Izuku was left with 0 points.

"If I can only just get 1 point…!" Izuku muttered a little too loudly and the girl with brown hair looked over to him. However, everyone stopped when a loud earthquake happened behind them.

"The zero pointer!" Someone from the crowd yelled. Everyone ran. Izuku however, tripped over and was stuck on his back on the ground staring at the menacing robot in front of him.

"Isn't that a little too big?!" Izuku said as the boy with glasses passed him and looked at him with disdain. The boy was just doing what the boy with glasses thought he was there for. To distract and disrupt. He hadn't even used his quirk yet.

"Owww!" Izuku froze and turned around. A voice from in the rubble. A very familiar voice. With his new enhanced senses he could hear, see, and smell who it was. The girl who had saved him earlier from making a fool of himself. The girl who had openly talked to him like a normal person. Someone who could be his...first real friend since he was four.

Adrenaline pumped through Izuku and he stood up with a look of determination in his eyes. While everyone ran away he ran towards the robot.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Izuku yelled as he soared up into the air. He looked down and saw red and green shining over his legs. He was confused, but it wasn't the time for that!

' **You don't know how to control me, but listen well Midoriya Izuku! Clench your fist and focus all of your energy into your hand! Show them the power of the Red Dragon Emperor!'**

Izuku was scared to be honest. A random deep voice was talking to him from his hand that now had a green glowing circle on it. However, he didn't have time to think about that now he wanted...no he _needed_ to destroy this robot in order to save that girl who saved him before. He did as he was told and focused all of his energy and strength into his fist. Suddenly, a red and green gauntlet with golden lining appeared on his arm. The gauntlet let out multiple loud sounds.

" **BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!"**

"SMASH!" Izuku yelled even though he was far away from the robot a small crystal like object appeared at the end of his hand and it shot forward. It collided with the robot and instead of what Izuku intended to do it literally destroyed the entire robot. It disintegrated the entire head and body and explosions overtook the rest of the robot. Everyone looked on in awe including All Might himself. This was certainly new to him, but he had his hunches already.

Izuku was left in the air shocked by what he just did. However, as strong as the energy had left so had the kickback to his body. He felt his arm stop listening to his brain. It's like his arm was just dead as well as his legs. He didn't know if they were broken or what, but right now they wouldn't even listen. The gauntlet on his hand had now disappeared so he couldn't even save himself. He was just sent screaming towards the ground.

Suddenly, he was slapped. He was saved by the girl yet again from falling and he couldn't have been happier. He looked at her and gave her a smile and she tried to smile yet threw up.

The last thing Izuku saw was an old woman make her way towards him…

XXXXXXXXX

(PRE A/N: THERE WILL BE SPOILERS IN THIS FOR THE MANGA AND I SUPPOSE THE FUTURE ANIME. IF YOU ARE ANIME ONLY DON'T READ THIS A/N)

Wow that was fun to write. I haven't written anything in awhile let alone feeling this motivated! So in truth, I hate Bakugou. I do respect his character though and understand where he's coming from however. Being a victim of bullying when I was younger I know what Izuku felt like so I naturally hate bullies. However, I hope that Bakugou continues on the path he is right now in the manga right now. I'd like to see him and Izuku become healthy rivals and for him to apologize to the poor kid. Or have Izuku wipe the floor with his ass. It's pretty obvious Izuku would kill Bakugou if he went over 20% in full cowl. 8% had Bakugou at 100% so I can imagine the ass whooping he'd get from Deku especially now that he kicked Overhaul's ass, albeit with the help of Eri. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed and look forward to the next chapter!


	2. One for All is a DRAGON?

Hey guys welcome back! So after seeing all of your guy's support for the first chapter I got inspired to put up the new one! So after seeing some of your reviews I'm pretty torn. You all picked my two best girls! I'm torn between Mina Ashido and Hatsume Mei. So here's what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna give you guys 3 options since I'll happily write for any of these three options.

Izuku and Mina.

Izuku and Mei.

Izuku, Mei, and Mina.

So I want you all to post a review or PM which option you'd like to see for this fanfic. It's so hard to choose I understand XD. Anyways here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy!

XXXXXXXXX

Izuku woke up to a world of darkness.

"W-where am I?" Izuku immediately stood up in a defensive stance.

" **Hmph, seems you at least have good survival instinct if that's all."** A stern and loud voice echoed throughout Izuku's mind giving him a headache.

' _Wait...that voice is the same that told me what to do back during the sludge villain and when I took out that robot!'_

" **Took you long enough to figure it out. To be honest I'm not in any position to talk. I can't seem to remember my past except for the image of boobs, red hair, and the word harem keeps popping in my head…"** The voice said to Izuku.

"Wha…?" Izuku felt a giant wave of warmth overcome him from behind.

Light blasted through the darkness and it turned into a radiant red light. Izuku turned around to see what was causing the sudden change.

"W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAT!?" Izuku's mind exploded into a myriad of questions with a pinch of fear. "A d-d-dragon!?"

" **I'm not just a dragon, my name is Ddraig the Welsh Dragon of Domination! Izuku Midoriya from henceforth I shall lend you my power however it will come at the cost of a sacrifice. I will give you power equivalent to said sacrifice. That is... the existence of a dragon!"** Ddraig bellowed out and the words seemed to reiterate themselves to Izuku over and over again. This was what was happening to him!? This was his "quirk"?!

Soon Ddraig sent a breath of fire Izuku's way and the boy screamed.

"AAAAH!" Izuku shot up in bed and immediately felt the repercussions. His arms and legs stung like hell. The room was dark, but Izuku knew where he was.

"My...room…" He let out a sigh until he realized what had happened. "THE TEST!"

' _Oh god! How did I do?! Did I pass?! Wait...there's no way I passed….I didn't even get a single point. How did I get here though?'_

' _ **You're mentor brought you here after you had passed out from that old lady's weird power.'**_

"AH!" Izuku fell off his bed.

' _ **Ha, forget my voice already partner?'**_

"D-ddraig!? So that wasn't just a dream?" Izuku said aloud.

' _ **Yeah, also I can hear all your thoughts partner so we talk like that if we need to be secret.'**_

The green circle on Izuku's hand lit up everytime the dragon spoke aloud, however when it was in his head the circle was nowhere to be found.

"So...D-Ddraig…" Izuku began. "Are you my quirk?"

' _ **Essentially yes. While you were passed out I went through all of the things you've learned including your memories. I'm slowly remembering all of my past, but it will take time. For now I know that I've been bound to you since you were a child, but the power that 'All Might' or whoever that was gave you was a catalyst to bringing me out.'**_

"W-wow…" Izuku didn't know what to think. "So, if you're my q-quirk why did my body break when I used your power?"

' _ **Remember what I said before? I will give you my power, but until you're strong enough that power will require a sacrifice. Therefore you channeled my essence through your legs and right arm, which is where your boosted gear is by the way, so those were chosen as your sacrifice. I took the blood from them, but that wasn't enough. Therefore the power was just too strong for your body. Over time you'll get used to it, but the more power I give you the more you'll have to sacrifice for me.'**_

"Wow, t-this is a lot to take in…" Izuku thought of one thing though. "So, what is this "boosted gear" and how do I summon it?"

' _ **Alright last question alright? You need all the rest you can get. You've been out for around 3 days now. I got sealed in this gauntlet because of my own warpath. By forsaking everything and seeking destruction and dominion I walked into my own grave, which is this gauntlet essentially. Had I not been sealed in this device I would've solidified my place in to top ten strongest beings in the world…'**_

' _Oh my god!'_ Izuku was now slightly freaking out. He had one of the most powerful beings in the world for his quirk and partner. He could literally destroy the world with this power.

' _ **Looking at how this world is made up, I won't say this power is befitting of either villain or hero...my power is one of pure domination and destruction that is the Red Dragon Emperor's way!'**_

"But I'm guessing you had people in the past who have wielded you right? They made up their own stories and my dream is to become the strongest hero! So...so even if this power isn't befitting of hero...it's my job to make it!" Izuku said with a renewed conviction for his dream.

' _ **Haha! I really picked a great partner this time around! If that is your desire then take it into your own hands! For now though rest. You'll need all your strength for the future. Remember Izuku Midoriya...power attracts power. No matter where you go there will always be an equal and opposite force.'**_

"What do you mean by that Ddraig?" Izuku had tons of thoughts running in his mind, but that final statement made him think. Was there something he should be worried about?

' _ **Do not worry about it for now. Right now just rest. I'll fill you in later.'**_

"Alright...thanks Ddra-...I mean partner!" Izuku said as he clenched his left hand. Izuku felt a warm flame in his heart and he imagined the dragon giving him a wide grin.

After that Izuku sunk back into his bed and stared at his right hand until sleep finally took over him.

XXXXXXXXX

It had been a week after the U.A. exams and Izuku could not stop thinking about. Besides his regular training routine and such he hadn't heard anything from All Might or U.A. themselves. He was beginning to get worried. His 0 score in the practical wasn't helping his fears either.

Izuku laid back in his chair with his hands over his head and stretched. He looked up at his right hand. Truth be told the dragon and boy bonded over the last week. After explaining to his mom what happened and why she almost drowned him in tears, love, and hugs. He smiled at the thought of his caring mother. He definitely knew where he got his personality from. Aside from that the dragon and boy spent the past week bonding over simple things. Izuku taught Ddraig tons of things about his world and showed him all of his hero journals. The pair trained together and Izuku was still trying to find an easy way to summon his boosted gear. For now though, the pair had settled for just strengthening their bond with each other. Their power relied on how well they could sink up to each so this was training in of itself. Izuku also learned his enhanced senses and strength was because of Ddraig. For now though, he and Ddraig were content just getting to know each other better.

"Say Ddraig what do you think will happen even if I don't get into U.A.?" Izuku said to Ddraig while he was writing down more on his partner.

' _ **If I had to guess I'm sure All Might will still train you, but you're going to have to go to another school for heroes. With your quirk and intellect I'm sure you can easily get into that Shiketsu school you told me about!'**_

"Yeah you're right…" Izuku smiled at his partners confidence in him. They had only been technically together for a week, but Ddraig had essentially watched Izuku grow up from his memories so he had already built a connection to the boy.

"Alright let's go train some more!" Izuku said as he stood up. However, as he got up his door flung open and his mom scrambled in.

"I-I-Izuku! It's here!" His mom said almost falling as she ran in with the U.A. letter.

XXXXXXXXX

Izuku sat in a dark room with only the light on by his desk. The letter sat in front of him. He just stared at it with a fire in his eyes as well as his hands clenched.

' _ **I don't mean to interrupt, but are you gonna open the damn thing?'**_

"Ahhh right!" Izuku was snapped back into reality.

As soon as he opened it a small metal device fell out.

"Wha-" Izuku tried to say, but was cut off.

" **I AM HERE!"** All Might appeared as a projection with a yell and Izuku yelped and fell backwards and off his chair.

' _ **Pfft ha!'**_ Even Ddraig had to laugh at his partner.

Izuku got back up to watch the projection.

At the beginning it showed the girl with brown hair trying to offer up her points for Izuku.

' _Yes the plain looking boy with curly green hair who saved me!'_ The brown haired girl said with excitement as Present Mic reassured her he knew who she was talking about. ' _He saved me, but I heard him say that he just needed to get one point! So I thought maybe I could give him some of my points!_

' _Eh...I understand what you mean, but I'm afraid we can't give him your points little listener.'_ Present Mic said bluntly. Izuku figured and let out his breath. He was touched that anyone would go to that type of length for him. However, he knew it was futile so he stood up and began walking towards the door to tell his mom the bad news.

" **Young Midoriya, you saved this girl. How could a supposed hero course not take the personality of a hero into account when choosing its students!? There was a hidden part of the test. Something that we don't tell the applicants. The rescue part of the test. For saving Young Uraraka and taking out that zero point robot even when it would reset all of your points...you were awarded 75 rescue points! Uraraka had 45 points as well! You both passed!"** All Might echoed out through Izukus mind and room.

"W-what..?" Izuku said as he turned around with tears in his eyes.

" **Young Midoriya...no, Izuku! With your goals in mind and the right teaching you will become one worthy of the title given to you! So come! This is your hero academia!"**

Izuku shot out of the door and ran straight to his mom pacing downstairs.

"Mom I passed I passed!" Izuku went to her and picked her up in his arms. His mom had hugged him back with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so proud of you Izuku!" His mom hugged him back.

A few hours after celebrating with Katsudon and cake Izuku went back up to his room. His phone began to vibrate and he picked it up. It was from All Might!

' _Izuku! Meet me at the beach tomorrow morning! We have a lot to talk about!'_

Izuku almost jumped for joy. However, there was one thing he had to do first.

"Ddraig?" Izuku called out to his partner as he held up his hand to the ceiling while in his bed.

' _ **What's up partner?'**_ Ddraig answered with a yawn.

"Thank you for everything. I mean without you with me I would've died in that sludge attack. You told me to duck even when you didn't have to. I mean you chose a quirkless kid like me to be you-" Izuku was cut off.

' _ **Partner don't finish that sentence. I chose you for the same reason All Might chose you to be his successor. You have the drive to fight and protect. I gave you my power because I deemed you worthy. Not many people can stand up to those in power while being powerless. What kind of dragon of dominion would I be if I let those with power run rampant?'**_

"Yeah...thanks partner!" Izuku said with tears in his eyes. He was gonna have to work on the water works for All Might and Ddraig. The dragon responded with a reaffirming grunt as he went back to sleep. Izuku did the same in preparation for tomorrow morning.

XXXXXXXXX

"All Might!" Izuku said as he ran towards the figure on the beach.

"Midoriya!" All Might replied until he heard another couples words.

"All Might?! Where!?" They said in unison.

"Midoriya say that you got the wrong person!" All Might said with a hurried shush.

"O-oh! I got the wrong person sorry!" Izuku said hurriedly.

"Aw man! I was hoping to see All Might!"

"Phew Young Midoriya! It's nice to see you after what happened! I have something I must tell you before we begin!" All Might said as he put a hand on Izuku's shoulder.

"I have something to tell you as well! But you go first!" Izuku said with excitement.

All Might explained that he was going to be a teacher at U.A. as he was searching for his successor. While Izuku was ecstatic he had something of his own to tell All Might. He explained about Ddraig and All Might was genuinely surprised.

"That's...crazy young Midoriya. Even my master never taught me this was possible. However, what I think this may be like is like my muscle form. I like to refer to it as a One-Off ability. Every One for All holder has something that makes them special. This must be it for you!" All Might explained. "So all of the power that's been cultivated is still within you, but now it's being channeled through a different way."

"That makes sense…" Izuku said as he was writing all of this down in a notebook.

" _ **It's a pleasure to meet you All Might. I am Ddraig, the Welsh Dragon of Domination. I can see why my partner idolizes you so much. I looked at a few memories my partner had of you and you are quite the hero."**_

Izuku thought at that moment, All Might looked lost. He probably wasn't expecting Ddraig to be able to communicate outside of his body alone. However, to Izuku's surprise he did.

"Wow! To be honest I've never seen a quirk like that before! This is incredible young Midoriya!" All Might took one look at the boy. "Alright I've made up my mind! Young Midoriya you're going to fight me!"

Izuku deadpanned at his mentor.

"W….WHAT!?" Izuku almost passed out. "You want me to fight the number one hero!?"

"Haha! Of course I do! I need to gauge where you're at and I want to fight against this new quirk! I can feel Ddraig's power just from his voice alone! Alright young Midoriya we have some time before it gets too bright out, so **LET'S DO THIS!"** All Might finished his sentence by turning into his muscle form.

"Alright we gotta do this Ddraig!" Izuku said as he got into a stance. "This is what we've been practicing for!"

' _ **Right partner! Remember channel your energy through your arm and this time I'll regulate for you! I'll limit your power so it's manageable!'**_

"BOOSTED GEAR!" Izuku yelled shooting his hand up into the air. This time however, instead of giant gauntlet he used last time it was now a smaller gauntlet that look like it had been shrunk down.

' _ **This is the first form of the boosted gear partner. The larger gauntlet was the second form! After that there's only two more forms to go, but if you used either of them you would surely perish. Now let's do this thing!'**_

"Right! Just like we planned!" Izuku replied.

" **Just what I like to hear! Now Izuku come at me with everything you got!"** All Might roared back with his signature grin.

Izuku sprinted towards his mentor and All Might met him halfway with a quarter of his speed. All Might went for the block, but instead of attacking Izuku had a different plan in mind.

"Now Ddraig!" Izuku yelled.

" _ **Boosted Gear! Transfer!"**_ Izuku's gauntlet glowed red as he dodged a punch that All Might threw at him. Izuku picked up sand and through the power of Ddraig he transfer his energy into the sand. (Think about when Issei transferred his power into the holy water during the fight with Riser!) The sand glowed green and Izuku threw it up into All Might's face.

" **Argh! What a tactic Young Midoriya! However, it won't wor-"** All Might began saying but was cut off from the sound of Izuku's gauntlet.

" _ **BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!"**_

"Hya!" Izuku yelled as he threw a punch directly at All Mights stomach.

" _ **Power Release!"**_ A huge explosion of sand erupted from the pair and All Might wa sent back a few feet.

"Did we do it?!" Izuku said lowering his guard for a minute.

' _ **Partner watch out!'**_ Ddraig tried to warn Izuku, but it was too late.

" **Detroit Smash!"** All Might bellowed out as he flung a punch at Izuku. He connected his fist with Izuku's stomach and sent him flying back.

"Oof!" Spit flew out of Izuku's mouth as he was sent back.

" **Well done my boy!"** All Might said as he went back into his skinny form. "That was impressive for the first time! I wasn't expecting that tactic!"

Izuku was coughing, but was helped up by All Might. As Izuku got a better look All Mights shirt was now torn right where Izuku connected. He felt a little pride that he somewhat damaged his teacher, but he also knew All Might was severely holding back.

"Thanks *cough* All Might!" Izuku responded getting up.

The pair walked back together after getting breakfast at a nearby stall. They talked about Izuku's quirk as well as ways to improve. They began doing that on a regular basis during the week leading up to the first day of U.A. for the both of them.

XXXXXXXXX

"It all starts here right?" Izuku was now standing in front of class 1-A about to enter.

' _ **Don't worry partner. I'm sure you'll be fine!'**_

' _I hope so…'_ Izuku responded in his mind.

Izuku opened the door to immediate chaos. There were around 19 kids in the room not including himself and most of them were mingling. However, two students in particular caught his eye. The voice. The demeanor. The red eyes. The spiky blonde hair. The second student who caught his eye was the girl who had helped him out before the exam and tried to give him points. Uraraka was her name?

"What the hell do you want four eyes?!" Bakugou yelled at a tall boy with blue hair and classes. Now that Izuku got a better look this guy was built like a human tank. Not as much as the guy with six arms in the corner though!

"Please take your feet off the desk! We need to show respect to our alumni and upperclassmen who used these before us and as well to this prestigious school!" The tall boy yelled.

"Piss off four eyes. You rich prestigious types piss me off. It'll make it all the better when I crush you!"

"Such vulgarity! Do you truly wish to be a hero!?" The boy with glasses retorted. Soon he turned his attention towards Izuku and sped up to him.

"My name is Tenya Iida and I must humbly apologize to you Midoriya Izuku!" The tall boy said as he shot down in a bow.

"W-w-w-what do you mean?!" Izuku said flailing his arm around.

"I misjudged you before the practical. I must apologize for my insult to you! You were truly the superior hero in training!" Iida said with a yell again.

"Hey, you were the one who destroyed the robot! THAT WAS SO COOL! YOU WERE LIKE POW AND SMASH AND THEN SWOOSH AND THEN *EXPLOSION*!" A girl ran right up to Izuku and was flailing her arms and jumping everywhere. She was pink with black eyes with yellow iris'. She had curly pink hair similar to Izuku's and she had horns coming out of her head. Her skin was pink and and her personality was even brighter. Izuku wasn't used to this and he used his arms to cover his head.

"I-I-I-I-It wasn't that b-b-b-big of a deal!" Izuku practically was bright red. Soon Uraraka came up to them and greeted him.

"Hey! You're the plain boy! You're name was...Deku right?" Uraraka said innocently enough.

"Ah...uh that's a nickname t-t-that Kacchan gave me because he said I was useless…" Izuku said somewhat dejected. Mina noticed this and went over to his shoulder and put her head on it.

"Hey you okay?" She asked innocently. Izuku immediately tensed up.

"U-u-uhhhh yes!" Izuku said hurriedly and jumping away from a laughing Mina.

"Hmm, I kinda like it! Deku sounds like 'you can do it!' Y'know?" Uraraka said with a giant smile.

"I'm Deku then!" Izuku said without a second thought.

"Midoriya!? Wasn't that an insult?!" Iida said with his hands on Izuku's shoulders and shaking him.

"I c-c-couldn't help myself…" Izuku said with a blush.

"If you're all here to be loud and obnoxious then leave the school…" A tired yet stern voice called from behind them.

"Because right now...it's about to become cutthroat." The man said as he looked at the class.

Izuku felt the blush leave his face as he looked towards the one person glaring at him with killing intent.

"Kacchan…" Izuku muttered.

"Deku!" Bakugou said with a angry mutter.

' _I will beat you Kacchan!'_

 _XXXXXXXXX_

Hey everyone thanks for reading! Remember to let me know who you want to be the main ship! I'll have chapter 3 out soon so enjoy!


	3. The Start of the Beginning

Hey I'm back with chapter 3! So it was pretty unanimous that the main ship will be...Izuku, Mina, and Mei! I'm honestly glad this is how it turned out because I couldn't choose either of them! They're both just too good to choose! Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think! Also to answer a question: This story takes place after Issei is already dead, but Ddraig doesn't remember his past due to Issei's death and due to the fact that Issei released all of Ddraig's past wielders from their own hatred by being the Oppai Dragon!

XXXXXXXXX

"Today we will be doing a quirk assessment. Everyone change in the locker rooms and meet outside in 20 minutes!" Aizawa said as he walked out of the room.

"Well then...Everyone let's head outside!" Iida said standing up. Izuku nodded and followed his new friend outside.

As they made it to the locker rooms it seemed like everyone already had their own groups and friends yet Izuku seemed to stick out a little more than the others.

"Midoriya! Once again I would like to apologize and I hope we can put it behind us!" Iida said with another bow.

"O-oh yeah! Don't worry about it Iida really." Izuku said as he took off his shirt.

' _ **Looks like you made your first ally, eh partner?'**_

' _If you want to call it that…'_ Izuku replied with a sigh.

As everyone got dressed they all headed out to the courtyard.

"Alright! Everyone listen up. Today is the start of hell for all of you. These next three years will be the hardest in your life. You will put your all into each and everything related to U.A. and your future. So to begin we are gonna have a assessment. Bakugo! Step into the circle." Aizawa said with a stern yet void of emotion voice.

"Hmph…" Bakugou grunted as he walked into the circle.

"What was your record for the softball throw in middle school?" Aizawa asked.

"Around 70 meters." Bakugou replied.

"Alright then. Use your quirk this time and throw the ball."

"Alright!" Bakugou gave a mischievous grin and picked up the ball. He winded up and began to throw as his right palm started to glow.

"DIE!" Bakugou yelled as he flung the ball forward with an explosion.

Aizawa whistled and looked towards the other students and held up a device.

"750.3 METERS?!" 1-A yelled at the same time.

"This is the power that you will be working on. Your quirks will be pushed to their limits and you will break yourself in order to surpass your limits! Just like U.A. has its own motto. You all will go beyond!" Aizawa started.

"Plus Ultra!" The class responded with a collective yell and fist pump.

Each student began to do every task that Aizawa assigned. After the first event which was the 50m sprint Aizawa gave the class a little extra shove.

"Just so you all will surpass your own limits. The person who comes in last will be expelled immediately and deemed worthless. Anyone with no potential isn't fit for U.A.!"

"Hey Midori!" A pink girl snuck up on the One for All inheritor. Anyone around him could've sworn he jumped up at least 50 feet in the air. "I heard that Aizawa expelled an entire class last year before the year even started!" Mina whispered into Izuku's ear.

"Wah! Uh, r-really?!" Izuku whispered back.

"Yeah I heard-" Mina began, but was cut off.

"Midoriya! You're up next." Aizawa looked at Izuku with no emotion.

"R-right!"

XXXXXXXXX

"Can I really do this Ddraig?" Izuku whispered to his dragon.

' _ **Partner have a little more confidence in yourself. It'll work out fine!'**_ Ddraig answered with a yawn.

Aizawa looked at Izuku as he saw him muttering.

' _This kid is different than the others…'_

"Alright!" Izuku grasped the ball with a new conviction. "Boosted Gear!"

As Izuku summoned his quirk the entire class let out a collective gasp. They hadn't seen this type of quirk before. Even Aizawa was a little bit confused. This was new to everyone. Meanwhile as Izuku planned out his throw there was another person in the background watching him nervously.

"Young Midoriya! You can do this! When I saw Aizawa was your teacher I got worried and came to look, but…" All Might was in his skinny form watching Izuku from a corner.

"I'll transfer all my power into this one throw and deal with the broken arm later!" Izuku winded back and prepared to launch the ball.

"Here we go!" Izuku prepared to transfer all the energy.

' _ **TRANSF-'**_ Immediately Izuku's quirk was dispelled, all the energy left, and his gauntlet disappeared.

"Huh?! What happened?!" Izuku said looking at his hand.

' _ **It was that man...he stopped me from transferring the power to the ball.'**_ Ddraig deduced.

"You can't control your quirk can you?" A voice echoed from behind Izuku. Suddenly, he felt himself being pulled towards his teacher.

"Ah!" Izuku yelped out. "That's Eraserhead the erasure hero!"

"Listen Midoriya. You can't control your own quirk and it means sacrificing your body for power. Are you really just gonna sacrifice your own body and become a burden to the others around you in order to save one person? What's the point of saving one person and then letting the others die around you including yourself. The way I see it you have two options. Settle into last place or use your quirk and show your worthlessness." Aizawa said with a scary tone. "I returned your quirk. Take your turn and get back in line."

' _This kid has no potential whatsoever. He's weak in mind and body. His quirk would be better in the hands of someone with conviction.'_

Izuku reeled his hand back as he summoned his boosted gear again.

"Let's do this Ddraig!" Izuku said as he had a fire in his eyes that made Aizawa curious.

As Izuku reeled back he planned out his action. He thought back to his attack against the giant robot. Just like Uraraka used her quirk to shoot her ball up he realized something he could do. He didn't have to throw the ball technically. He could use his quirk to send it even farther. Instead of throwing it Izuku tossed the ball in the air much to Aizawa's and 1-A's surprise as everyone gasped.

"Dragon...SHOT!" Red energy surrounded Izuku's gauntlet and the ball itself as it seemingly floated in mid air. As soon as Izuku made contact with the ball Ddraig echoed out.

" _ **TRANSFER!"**_

' _Ddraig send the kickback to my fingers!'_

Almost instantaneously Izuku felt the pain in his index and middle finger as those were the two that made contact with the ball.

Aizawa looked in surprise as he looked at the path the ball left in its way. The entire ground below where the ball had went had been completely eroded. The magnitude of Izuku's power caused the wind to rip the ground up.

"Teach...I can still move!" Izuku said as he pointed his gauntlet at his teacher while biting his lip. Aizawa showed the class the device.

"2000 meters!?" The class erupted.

' _This kid! He really is different than the rest!'_

" **Young Midoriya! What the hell happened to that timid shy boy from 10 months ago?! You're so cool!"** All Might said as he pumped a fist in the air.

"By the way everyone. I was lying about the expulsion." Aizawa said.

While Izuku didn't come in last, that position was held by Minoru Mineta, he was still frightened.

"Of course. Did nobody else notice the lack of sincerity in his voice?" A girl with a black spiky ponytail said.

"Not everyone was exactly in the right mindset for it Yaoyorozu." The boy with heterochromatic eyes and a large scar on the left side of his face said.

Bakugou looked on as he felt his fists clench and his eyes widened at what he just saw. Where was the quirkless weak boy he once bullied around? Was...Izuku lying to him this entire time?! Did he dare look down on him by seeing him unfit to use his quirk on him!? Bakugou was the first to go back to the locker room followed by the rest of the boys.

"Midoriya that was so manly!" A red haired boy identified as Kirishima yelled.

"Yeah man that was insane!" A blonde haired boy known as Kaminari said.

"T-thanks I didn't really know what I was doing though." Izuku said with a shrug as he put his hand behind his head.

"DEKU!" Bakugou slammed his hand on the lockers as he came around to Izuku's side. "So you've been lying this entire time?!"

"Kacchan! I-I-I wasn't hiding a-anything!" Izuku reflexively sunk back into the lockers.

"Really!? Then what the hell was that you were supposed to be a quirkless weakling you damn insect!" Bakugou was getting even more heated now. His palms were glowing bright red and steam was pouring off the locker behind Izuku.

"Bakugou! Leave Midoriya alone and take your hand off that locker! It's not heroic to damage other students and property!" Iida tried to break them up.

"Yeah man leave him alone…" Kaminari said to back up Iida.

"This quirkless fuck has been lying to me all this time! I'm gonna get some damn answers whether you scum like it or not!" Bakugou roared back.

Suddenly, the pressure around the room grew and a red aura filled the room.

" _ **You're pathetic Katsuki Bakugou. Because of your pride you can't accept the fact that Izuku is stronger than you. Get over yourself and your ego."**_

"D-Ddraig! T-that's not helping!" Izuku yelled out looking at his hand.

"The fuck did you just say to me DEKU!?" Bakugou yelled out in anger as he was about to hit Izuku with a point blank explosion.

"Woah there Explodey Boy! Time to go!" Kirishima grabbed Bakugou by the torso and dragged him out of the locker room while Bakugou yelled and shot off explosions towards the hardening quirk user.

"See ya in class everyone!" Kirishima waved off continuing to drag Izuku.

"W-what the hell just happened?" Kaminari said now in his uniform.

"Uh...it's a lot to explain." Izuku said with a sigh. Izuku headed off to Recovery Girls room to get healed, but as he got there he was scolded for his recklessness. The poor kid couldn't catch a break.

XXXXXXXXX

The next few days blew past and our hero in training was now making his way to the support room right after getting advice from All Might. Izuku became fast friends with three people in particular. Tenya Iida, Ochako Uraraka, and Mina Ashido. The trio couldn't be any different from each other, but they all got along surprisingly well. Izuku felt a bond with the three he hadn't felt in awhile. He...missed this kind of friendship. His only friend had been his mom and Ddraig until he started U.A. and Ddraig hadn't even truly been with him until around a month ago. He was just glad to have people by his side.

The whole reason he was on his way to the support room was because he wanted to find a way to limit his power. While he was steadily getting the hand of the boosted gear, it was progressing at a slow rate. He couldn't find a way to store the excess energy instead of releasing it all at once. One boost wasn't enough, but five or six turned out to be too much. Izuku knew, however, he had barely even saw half of Ddraig's abilities. Ddraig had also made himself known to Izuku's three friends and even talked to them sometimes. He would tell them about Izuku and even himself while listening to them. Izuku thought that for a dragon that could destroy the world itself, he had a soft spot for his partner and his allies.

"Alright let's do this!" Izuku said to himself as opened the door to the support room.

"Hatsume NO! I SAID NO!" A voice that Izuku couldn't tell if it was terrified or angry boomed out of the room.

"WATCH OUT KID!" The voice was now directed at him as Izuku felt a blast of water blow him backwards towards the wall.

"AHHH!" Izuku yelled not expecting it. As the water seemingly stopped Izuku was dizzy to say the least.

"What the…" Izuku said as he stumbled up.

' _ **Wow, that was pretty damn impressive.'**_ Ddraig said very matter of factly.

"Ugh...what was that?"

"Hey kid you okay!?" The same voice came back from before.

"Yeah I'm alr..i..gh..t…" Izuku's mouth almost dropped. "Power Loader!? The number one support hero!?"

"Heh looks like you know your stuff." Power Loader now stood up with his hands on his hips as he struck a pose with pride. "Anyways you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Izuku said as he stood up.

"Oi Hatsume! Apologize to this kid!" Power Loader called out to the support room.

"Yes, yes, this hose could be quite powerful as a cannon or a jetpack…" The girl began muttering just like Izuku does. She was a little smaller than Izuku with pink hair and amber eyes that had crosshairs in them. Izuku assumed her quirk was some sort of vision amplifier. She was wearing baggy pants with a sweatshirt tied around her waist along with a tank top that was very form fitting as well as showing off her toned stomach. However, Izuku's face flushed when he noticed something else very...big.

' _B-b-b-b-boobs!'_

' _ **Why does that feel so familiar?'**_ Ddraig said with a tear in his eye due to his own embarrassment.

"Oh it's alright don't worry." Izuku said as his face was beet red.

With a sigh Power Loader responded.

"That kid is gonna put me in a early grave." Power Loader responded. "Anyways, what're you here for? Aren't you in the hero course?"

"U-uh yeah! I'm here to talk about getting a support item for my quirk."

"This early on? What are those teachers doing up there?"

"Well, I, uh, can't really control my quirk because it's too powerful. So until I can control it I need something to hold the excess energy…" Izuku said with a slight blush of embarrassment.

"Ah, well, I'm sure we can ma-" Power Loader was pushed, no _thrown,_ out of the way.

"Did you say you needed a baby to keep excess power!?" The girl Izuku knew as Hatsume came flying towards him.

Izuku's face flushed. This girl was way too close to him right now and he wasn't used to touching let alone the other sex doing it.

"I have tons of babies you can choose from and even more that I can make for you! Come in! Come in!" Hatsume grabbed Izuku by the arm and pulled him into the room.

Meanwhile Power Loader was just watching.

"Eh screw this I'm going on break…" Power Loader said as he walked off.

"So! My name is Hatsume Mei and I'm the top student in the support group! What did you need?" She asked as she began pulling all different types of "babies" out of a pile as well as tools.

"I need something that can limit my quirk usage. I use too much of it and I can't control it. So, when I use too much of it I break my body." Izuku held up his hand to show her his previously broken hand.

"Hm, alright then I might have what you need. Can you summon your quirk for me?" Hatsume asked.

"O-oh yeah." Izuku said as he held his arm out and his gauntlet materialized.

"Woah! What is this? How does it work? Is this really a quirk? What is this made out of? How does the green orb work in the middle? What is the energy?" Hatsume fired off tons of questions and Izuku tried to answer them all with Ddraig interjecting when he needed to.

"I've never seen a quirk like this before!" Hatsume said as she began walking towards Izuku.

"W-w-w-what are you doing?!" Izuku said as Hatsume began to put her hands all over Izuku's body.

"I need to measure your body and figure out what can fit." Hatsume did as she said and immediately got to work.

"Hey, can I tinker with your gauntlet for a bit?" Hatsume asked as she was working.

"Is that even possible?!" Izuku asked.

"It should be. Like your dragon thing said. It has multiple forms right? So what if I can bring the second form out?" Hatsume hypothesized.

"I, uh, I don't know…" Izuku was skeptical and rightfully so. What if something went wrong and he destroyed the entire school?

" _ **It should be fine partner. If anything seems to go wrong I'll put a stop it."**_

"WOW! You were telling the truth! It really can talk! Alright, Izuku Midoriya I have a proposition for you!" Hastume said as she stood up with her chair flying backwards.

"In return for letting me tinker with your quirk as well as making you that support item, I want you to make me your personal support hero!" Hatsume said as she was holding what seemed to be a bracelet.

"W-w-what?! Can you even do that yet?!" Izuku said being very surprised.

"Actually yes." Izuku jumped up as another voice entered the fray. "Eventually, as a hero you're going to have a specific support company who supports you as you promote them. So U.A. usually has the hero course each take a specific supporter. This time there's 20 support heroes and 20 heroes in each respective class for the first years." Power Loader explained as he walked in with a bunch of tools.

"O-oh…" Izuku looked like he was thinking hard as he thought about it for a minute.

' _The top support student wants to be my support partner...she sees potential in me...can I really live up to her expectations?'_

Izuku thought back to his past of being alone. His anxiety of losing those close to him constantly and the feeling of being worthless in the eyes of those he admired. Sure, All Might changed his opinion after seeing Izuku in action, but even then he still told him because he was quirkless he couldn't be a hero.

What was he supposed to do here? It seemed like such an obvious choice. His mind told him to just say yes! While his heart told him to say no. However, he remembered why he wanted to become a hero. To change the world for the quirkless and save those in need. To erase the evil from society and help those in need. To be a hero that saves everyone with a smile on his face!

"Alright Hatsume! Let's do our best!" Izuku shot up and held out his hand. However, instead of a hand in return Izuku felt arms being wrapped around him in a giant hug.

"Wahoo!" Hatsume yelled as she tackled Izuku to the ground. Izuku was close to passing out as his mind went blank.

"She's such an idiot…" Power Loader sighed.

" _CLASS 1-A RETURN TO YOUR CLASSROOM FOR HERO TRAINING!"_

Everyone in the support room stopped when an announcement from All Might himself was heard from the intercom.

"O-Oh crap! I gotta get going!" Izuku flung up and hurriedly almost ran out of the room, but was caught by Hatsume.

"H-Hatsume?!" Izuku said in surprise.

"Izuku! You almost forgot your new equipment!" Hatsume said as she gave Izuku the bracelet she had made. "Now go kick some ass and show how good Hatsume Mei's babies are!"

"U-uh right!" As Izuku said this Hatsume gave him a push out the door and Izuku began on his path to assert himself as the Red Dragon Emperor. But first...he had to take care of his past.


	4. The First Step

Hey everyone and welcome back to chapter 4! Thank you for the feedback on my question about Ochaco. Right now it's decided that she will be in the harem, but I think I'll cut it off there unless I honestly fall in love with another character. HOWEVER! The main ship is still Izu/Mina/Mei. Eventually, I'll dedicate a real fluffy chapter to all of my ships, but don't worry I won't pair everyone off just for the hell of it. Only the ships I honestly like will get put in. (Sidenote: Asui crying was so fucking adorable) I'm really enjoying writing this and the reviews just make me write faster! I really appreciate all of you guys and your support so thank you! Without further ado...enjoy!

XXXXXXXXX

" **Welcome to hero training with yours truly...ALL MIGHT! Before we get started I'm sure you're all getting used to U.A.? However, now it is time to really begin your training to be a hero with...A 2v2 battle simulation! Today we are going to have 10 teams of 2 that will be comprised of randomly generated heroes in training! You will fight on this new terrain simulator that will mimic real life battles by creating a virtual, yet physical, terrain for you to fight on!"** All Might explained as he looked over the students.

' **Young Midoriya where are you?!'** All Might thought to himself beginning to get worried.

" **Now before we begin I'm sure you all gave your costume designs for costumes correct? Go and change in the locker rooms and meet in the terrain simulator in 20!"**

"Yes All Might!" The students echoed back as he flashed a thumbs up. Class 1-A scurried off to find their costumes and put them on, however, one boy was somehow lost on his way to class.

"WHERE THE HECK IS IT!?" Izuku was practically sweating from running at this point. He had been all over the school so far and had yet to find his class. He went back to homeroom and nobody was there. Well, Aizawa was there and Izuku went in to ask, but his teacher just grunted at him and fell back asleep.

' _ **Gonna be honest partner...for someone with your intellect you can make pretty bad decisions when you get flustered…'**_

"Sadly, I can agree with that!" Izuku said.

' _ **Especially when it comes to one specific girl…'**_ Ddraig said with a whistle at the end.

"W-w-w-what?! What do you mean?!" Izuku said as he slowed his run to catch his breath.

' _ **C'mon partner, you've spent so much time together with her it's obvious you have feelings for-'**_

"ALL MIGHT!" Izuku telled cutting off Ddraig.

' _ **Exactly way to be hones- WAIT WHAT!?'**_ It finally hit what Izuku just said.

"NO NOT LIKE THAT DDRAIG!" Izuku cried. "THERE'S ALL MIGHT!"

' _ **Oh. OH. Thank god kid…'**_

"Ddraig we're jumping out the window!"

' _ **Right!**_

Izuku opened up the window and channeled Ddraigs power through his legs.

"Let's see if Hatsume's device works!" Izuku yelled as he clamped the bracelet on his bicep. It was a silver circle with red and black stripes all over it. Izuku assumed it was some sort of metal that was fused with some sort of stone or gem that could absorb or limit energy. However, when he put it on he felt...awkward. It felt like he was wearing weights all over his body. He shrugged it off and focused on landing.

"Ddraig switch all defensive power to my legs!" As soon as Izuku said this he felt his legs burst with energy, but not nearly with as much as before.

' _ **I don't know how she made this partner, but this bracelet will come in handy. It's regulating our power by limiting it to what you're body can take. If I had to guess to give yourself more power just take some of the red and black stones off of the bracelet. Though I'd leave that to your new girlfriend.'**_

"Ddraig not helping!" Izuku shot back. He could just imagine his dragon with a grin on right now. Or whatever the equivalent to a grin is for a dragon. However, he shut it out of his mind and focused on his landing.

"Oh crap I'm not changed!" Izuku finally realized as he hit the ground. Dust surrounded him and a large thump shook the ground below him.

"That was a lot louder than I expected…" Izuku muttered to himself with a look of embarassment.

' _ **Well, you did just jump from the third floor.'**_

Izuku shrugged and began to run towards the locker rooms to change.

" **Young Midoriya! Why are you this late to class! A heroes best ally is being punctual!"**

"All Might!" Izuku said as he changed course and ran to him. "I was in the basement with the support class. Hatsume and Power Loader gave me this arm band that limits my power."

" **Oh! That's great my boy. You should be honored that material is what they use in anti quirk devices for the police and it's pretty hard to get without government connections!"**

' _Who the hell is Hatsume then!?'_ Izuku thought to himself.

" **Young Midoriya that is an excellent costume!"**

"What? I never got dressed in my outfit though?" Izuku said like he was questioning himself.

' **I changed your clothes for you.'**

"Wha!? When did that happen?!" Izuku said with a startle.

Once he got a good look at himself he had to admit...he looked badass.

Izuku was dressed in the jumpsuit his mom had bought him after seeing his costume design. However, it had changed colors completely and had a few extra designs on it. Izuku was wearing his regular red shoes, but instead of his uniform he now had on black and green pants with a dragon symbol on it that was a shade of dark red. There was a holster on his utility belt along with multiple red grenades. There was also a flask of something, but Izuku didn't know what it was. The top part of his jumpsuit was now black and green and hand a similar pattern to his bottoms. However, instead of being long sleeved it was now short sleeved on Izuku's right arm while long sleeved, but rolled up on his left. He was wearing black and green fighter's gloves.

"T-this is definitely...new." Izuku said looking slightly flustered. The clothes definitely showed off his form which he still wasn't 100% about. (Even though half the population of men in the world would kill to have that body.)

"Woah Deku you look amazing!" A voice popped up from behind him.

"I must agree Midoriya! You look truly fit to be a hero!" Another stern and proper voice followed suit.

"You look hot Midori...it makes me want to see what's _under_ those clothes~" Another more cheerful and flirty voice came also came from behind.

"W-w-w-what do you mean Ashido?" Izuku said as his face almost went dark red. Mina ran up and put her arm around him.

"Relax a little Midori!" Mina said as she ruffled his hair.

"Ashido! This behavior is prohibited during school hours!" Iida reprimanded her as Uraraka just grinned at her three friends. Out of the three she definitely felt like she had the best connection with Izuku. However, it seemed like Mina and Iida also had the same thoughts as well. When Uraraka saw Izuku in his hero costume though, she couldn't lie...her heart skipped a beat. He just looked so...manly and not "Deku" like. She thought that sounded a little mean, but it was the truth. Seeing him look determined and badass was appealing to her just as much as his regular personality.

However, on the opposite side our hero was having trouble containing his blush. Uraraka and Ashido, well, they looked amazing. Izuku thought he was used to it by watching Midnight and Mt. Lady, but right now they looked amazing and Iida looked really cool.

Iida was dressed in all white armor that reminded Izuku of a pro hero, but he couldn't remember at the time. However, Uraraka was in a skin tight suit that showed her curves well. It was black with a giant pink stripe down the middle with giant pink boots as well. She also had a pink helmet on to complete the look. Ashido on the other hand was wearing a white mask that contrasted wonderfully with her beautiful eyes and pink complexion. Her hero costume was blue with purple scattered around it on the torso. Of course it was skin tight and she was wearing boots to match. They both looked amazing. His best friend looked like a badass. And to top it all off his costume was apparently badass as well. Izuku was beginning to calm down until he looked towards Iida, Uraraka, and Ashido who both looked awe struck.

"Uh...guys?" Izuku asked confused until he noticed the light blush on Ashido's face and Uraraka began floating in the air with a bright red face and steam could almost be seen coming off of it.

Iida immediately bowed and Izuku could swear he saw a single tear in his eye.

"Thank you Midoriya! I consider you my best friend as well and I promise to live up to your expectations as a hero in training!" Iida said practically causing a shockwave with his bow.

"I-Izuku your such a charmer!" Mina said as he tried to hide her blush as he punched Izuku in the arm.

Uraraka however, couldn't form words.

"I-I-I-TH-W-H-I-A" Uraraka was stuttering worse than Izuku. That is until it hit Izuku. He had just said that all out loud.

' _ **Damn partner. That was impressive.'**_ Ddraig said with a chuckle.

"I...UH-I-" Izuku tried to stutter out with a straight face.

" **ALL RIGHT STUDENTS GATHER UP!"**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

All of the students were now in a circle around All Might as he explained again.

" **So now...let the drawing commence!"**

All Might pulled the curtain off of a giant monitor with a computer attached to it. He typed in a few things and suddenly a list of teams popped up:

 **Team A: Izuku and Tenya**

 **Team B: Mina and Ochaco**

 **Team C: Kaminari and Jirou**

 **Team D: Bakugou and Kirishima**

 **Team E: Tooru and Ojiro**

 **Team F: Asui and Koda**

 **Team G: Mineta and Shoji**

 **Team H: Momo and Shoto**

 **Team I: Tokoyami and Sato**

 **Team J: Aoyama and Sero**

Izuku was looked over to Iida and he flashed a smile while Iida returned a thumbs up. Uraraka and Mina jumped for joy by each other. The rest of the class was happy to see their own pairings, except for a few.

"Alright Bakugou let's knock em dead!" Kirishima yelled.

"We can agree on one thing Hair for Brains!" The pair fist bumped and looked towards the screen.

Bakugou and Izuku noticed the same thing at the same time.

" **The first round will be: Team A vs Team D!"** All Might bellowed out.

The world seemed to stop around Izuku as he clenched his fists and his heart picked up pace. He turned around to his right as he felt killing intent around him. There was his opponent grinning at him with his fist in his hand. Bakugou mouthed something and then dragged Kirishima off. Izuku didn't have to hear it to know what he said.

' _You're dead twerp.'_

Izuku was scared. How could he not be? This was his life's antagonist. He had to face his past one way or another. Luckily, his friends picked up on this immediately. Iida didn't know the story, but he placed a hand on Izuku's shoulder.

"Midoriya...I don't know the story between you and Bakugou, but remember we're friends right? So feel free to lean on me if needed!" Iida finished with hand signals as his trademark.

"No Iida…" For a second Iida looked shocked and a little downcast, but then Izuku finished. "We're best friends!"

Iida wiped the surprise off his face and returned Izuku's smile with a grin of his own.

"Well then...let's go win this Midoriya!"

"Right!"

XXXXXXXXX

All Might and the rest of the students moved into a room farther away from the simulation cube.

Both teams stood across from each other each with their own emotion. Anger. Excitement. Anxiety. Determination.

For the first match All Might spun the wheel to find the terrain. The rest of the class was watching from an observatory room through cameras all around the building.

" **What will be the first stage?! Let's spin to find out!"** All Might said with a laugh.

" **To start off we have the….ABANDONED BUILDING!"**

" **TEAM A AND D ARE YOU READY!? BEGIN!"**

Izuku and Iida heard that over the loudspeaker.

"Iida I won't lie. I'm terrified right now. However, this is the first step I have to take in order to get stronger! So let's win this...together!" Izuku said with a fire in his eyes.

"Kacchan will immediately come for me so will you take on Kirishima? I have a plan that will make us win for sure." Izuku looked at Iida with a renewed vigor. "However, you're going to have to hold out for awhile, but don't worry about taking any damage as long as you don't get caught by the capture tape we can win. Of course this goes for me too. However, I think Kacchan is going to go for the knockout rather than the capture. Kirishima will probably follow whatever Bakugou says as well." Izuku explained.

"Alright let's hear the plan!" Iida said with a hand signal.

XXXXXXXXX

"Oi Explodey! How do we want to do this?" Kirishima asked he stretched.

"Hair for Brains...you said Deku has a quirk right?" Bakugou asked his partner.

"Yeah man you've seen it for yourself. It's crazy powerful." Kirishima said emoting while doing so. "But nothing the dream team can't handle."

"I'm going for Deku. Don't come near the fight. I'll show him who to look down upon. Take care of four eyes will ya?"

"You got it boss!" Kirishima said with a fist pump.

XXXXXXXXX

"Got it Iida?" Izuku had just finished explaining.

"Midoriya...it's a good plan, but it's revolving a lot around luck. As well as your personal skill. While I don't doubt you didn't you just recently received your quirk?"

" _ **Don't worry speedy. I'll make sure this plan works. Besides my partner is the strongest person in this class!"**_ Ddraig spoke with confidence.

"Well then...let's find out if that's tr-" Just before Iida was able to finish the wall in front of them broke open and Kirishima popped out of the dust.

"GOT YA!" He yelled and he slammed the ground where Iida was. However, Izuku pushed im out of the way and countered Kirishima's attack using his boosted gear.

" _ **BOOST!"**_

"Go Iida! NOW!" Izuku screamed as he flung Kirishima back with a left hook.

"Nice punch Midoriya! That was manly! You shouldn't be worried about me though!" Kirishima said as he got out of the way.

"DEKU!" Bakugou yelled as he flew in from behind the hole Kirishima made.

Izuku was expecting this though and he anticipated the right hook.

"You've bullied me for years! Don't think I haven't learned your moves!" Izuku yelled back. Bakugou's eyes went wide as Izuku grabbed his arm and flipped him over his back.

"Look at Midori go!" Mina said as she jumped next to Uraraka.

"I didn't think he had it in him, but the little guy is kicking ass!" Kaminari followed up the pink girls statement.

Uraraka however, looked more concerned. She didn't know the details, but she knew Deku and Bakugou had a negative history. What was more concerning though was the small amount of darkness that was pinned to the orb on Izuku's gauntlet.

"Kacchan! My Deku won't always just mean worthless! My Deku will mean "YOU CAN DO IT!" Izuku screamed back at Bakugou with fire in his eyes. He rushed back at Bakugou, but this time Bakugou dodged it and got around him.

"YOU'RE JUST A SHITTY PEBBLE UNDER ME!"

Bakugou grabbed Izuku by his shirt collar and slammed him into the wall causing Izuku to become winded. When Bakugou went for a second attack though, Izuku countered with his own by dodging another right hook and headbutting Bakugou in the gut. Bakugou stumbled backwards and got even angrier.

"You know what you worthless scum?! If you want to see true power watch this you stalker!" Bakugou aimed his grenade gauntlet towards Izuku. Threw the small hallway Izuku wouldn't have had time to relax. As soon as Bakugou noticed this he took his chance.

"DIE DEKU!" As he said this a huge explosion released. The windows around were completely destroyed and the area around them was shattered.

XXXXXXXXX

"You're pretty damn manly Iida!" Kirishima said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. He and Iida had been trading blows this entire time. "But for my old pal McSplody I gotta wrap this up soon."

"For my best friend I can't let you win Kirishima!" Iida responded readying his engines.

"Best friend?" Kirishima asked.

"I mean Midoriya! I've never truly had a "friend" let alone a best friend! I won't forsake the trust I have in him!"

XXXXXXXXX

"Man Iida and Midoriya's bromance is so strong!" Sero said leaning onto Kaminari's shoulder with tears in his eyes.

"I know man I know!" Kaminari reciprocated this, but to Jirou this time.

"Get off me you idiot!" Jirou replied with a faint blush on her as she tried to push Kaminari off.

XXXXXXXXX

"There is one thing that you lack with Bakugou Kirishima…" Iida said as he heard a huge explosion sound off from below them. It shook the entire floor and they both were caught off guard, however, Iida capitalized on the situation.

"YOU LACK TRUST!" Iida hit Kirishima with his left leg, but Kirishima managed to harden just in time. He blocked the attack and returned with a kick of his own.

The pair were at a stalemate, but Iida was becoming more and more winded.

XXXXXXXXX

"Woah All Might is that even allowed!?" Mina cried out when she saw Bakugou use the huge explosion.

' _ **As a teacher I should stop this, but as his mentor…'**_

"WOAH LOOK AT MIDORIYA!" Tooru the invisible girl cried out in shock.

" **Wha?!"** All Might looked up in shock. Ashido and Uraraka were holding each others hands in shock, but now they were jumping in joy as they saw the result of explosion.

" _ **WELSH DRAGON SECOND LIBERATION!"**_

Through the fire and the flames came out a figure. With his shirt torn into two now and blood pouring down from his head our young hero stood back up again. However, this time his gauntlet was a different shape altogether. It took on the form of the one he used back during the practical.

"I won't be pushed around! Not anymore! Let's do this Ddraig!" Izuku roared to life as his eyes became even greener and his body seemed to become larger.

" _ **BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!"**_

Bakugou was shocked. Izuku took massive damage from that blast. Hell even his body had burn marks all over it and he was bleeding from his head and multiple other places. Izuku rushed at his enemy with blinding speed.

"Dragon...FIST!" Izuku muttered into a yell as he plunged his attack into Bakugou's gut, but felt the repercussions to his attack. Bakugou spit as the wind was taken out of him.

"D..EKU!" Bakugou managed to yell out to his opponent.

However, Izuku's punch continued upward and he shot Bakugou up through multiple floors with a roar.

XXXXXXXXX

Iida was on his knees now. His armor was in shambles and he was losing stamina fast. He wouldn't even have enough energy for his "super move"...

That is until he heard a loud cracking sound and a terrifying roar.

"It's over Iida! Wait what the?!" Kirishima said as he jumped out of the way.

Izuku came flying up from the ground with Bakugou on the receiving end of his fist.

"Bakugou?!"

"Midoriya?!"

Kirishima and Iida yelled respectively.

"IIDA!" Izuku flung Bakugou off towards the side and bounced off the wall towards Iida. Izuku tapped Iida's shoulder and when he landed he snapped the fingers on his gauntlet hand.

" _ **TRANSFER! RELEASE POWER!"**_

A red circle with an insignia of a dragon on it appeared where Izuku tapped Iida. Iida felt a surge of power flow through him as he gained his stamina and strength back.

"NOW IIDA GO!" Izuku screamed through the pain.

Iida's engines flared to life as a green aura surrounded him. Kirishima tried to harden in time, but Iida was far too fast now. He was at 200% of his normal strength.

"ARGH!?" Kirishima yelled as a leg connected with his gut knocking him out completely.

Bakugou got up and began to charge Izuku again.

"DEKU!"

"KACCHAN!"

The two opponents charged at each other, but Izuku's arm was still behind him. When he pulled it out Bakugou immediately noticed what was on it. Izuku had tied Iida's capture tape and his together in order to make a longer version of the tape. Bakugou tried to make the first move and when he did it connected. He let off a 100% charged blast right at Izuku at point blank range in his face.

Izuku felt the pain, burning, and broken body all at once. He had held up his left arm to block while his right arm did something else entirely. Right before Izuku came into contact he thought one thing.

' _Just like Aizawa sensei!'_

" _ **TRANSFER!"**_

Izuku transferred his remaining energy to the rope and imagined it surging forward and wrapping itself around Bakugou. For a second Bakugou thought he had managed to destroy what was left of Izuku and he grinned. However, three words ruined his thoughts.

" **TEAM A…..WINS!"**

In front of Bakugou, Izuku had passed out and was now on the ground. His gauntlet gone and replaced by a broken right arm while his left was nearly black from from the flames. Tears were streaming down his face, but he held a small smile. Bakugou looked at his body. He was completely wrapped in the capture tape. Not a inch of him was free except for his head. Izuku had beaten him.

And with that Izuku Midoriya, the next Red Dragon Emperor, took the first step to becoming the next Symbol of Peace!


	5. The Breast Dragon Emperor

Hey guys welcome back! So I got a review for a suggestion about using 'Dragon Smash' instead of 'Dragon Fist'. (Which is a seriously good point!) Truth be told I kinda forgot about Izuku's crazy idolization of All Might so it slipped my mind to even think about it! So, I've decided to switch to using smashes in some of his moves! Thank you Maikeru Ketteiakasai for the suggestion! About Albion as well...well just wait and you'll see ;). Also, after the USJ arc is when I'll add in my personal arcs and some fluff chapters with our best girls! Have a good one and enjoy the chapter guys!

XXXXXXXXX

Pure white. That was all Izuku saw as he opened his eyes. His body groaned in pain as he tried to sit himself up. The last thing he remembered was tying up Bakugou and transferring all of his power to Iida. That's when it hit him.

"The other matches!" Izuku tried to move, but his body was screaming at him not to. He had to go see the other matches. He had so many pages of his journals he had to fill up and he wanted to see his classmates in action. However, once he finally looked around...he wasn't in a hospital even though there was tons of white. Actually...it was only white. There was nothing but Izuku and his hospital bed.

"W-where am I?" Izuku muttered to himself as he forced himself to get up to his feet.

"So you're finally up, eh?" A calming yet powerful voice said behind him.

"Wha!?" Izuku turned around and saw a red carpet leading up to a throne. On top of the throne was someone that didn't exactly fit the image of a king.

"Yo!" The man said as he hopped to his feet. The man was around five seven which was only a little more than Izuku himself. He had brown hair with brown eyes. He was wearing a black blazer with a red shirt underneath along with black pants.

"W-who are you?" Izuku asked as he took a step forward. He was scared yet was curious as to who this man was. He felt...familiar.

"The names Hyoudou! Issei Hyoudou!" Issei said as he walked towards Izuku and held a hand out.

"O-oh nice to meet you Mr. Hyoudou! I'm Izuku Midoriya" Izuku reciprocated the hand.

"Don't worry about formalities, Izuku. I never was a very serious person!" Issei said with a wide grin.

"U-um may I a-ask where we are, I-Issei?"

"Well the easiest way to put…" Issei looked like he was pondering something as he put his hand up to his chin. "We're in your subconscious!"

"W-w-what?!" Izuku said.

"Yep. That was one hell of a fight you put on there. I couldn't even use the second liberation of Ddraig until I was near death! Though it does give a huge kickback. Which is weird it didn't do that to me, but it did make me seriously tired." Issei continued to explain. "Oi Ddraig! Care to explain?"

"W-wait you know about Ddraig?!" Izuku asked seriously confused now.

"Of course I do! I was th-" Issei was cut off by a overwhelming heat that came from a loud voice.

" _ **He was the previous Red Dragon Emperor. He was also the strongest one at that."**_

"Woah Ddraig! How come you never showed your true form in my subconscious!?" Issei said with a joking voice. Izuku, however, was at a loss for words. He definitely knew what his partner looked like, but this was seriously new to him.

" _ **It seems I remembered most of my past so we should be able to unlock more powers, Izuku."**_ Ddraig responded, completely ignoring Issei. " _ **Anyways Issei how are you still here? I don't remember you dying with an ounce of hatred in you!"**_

"I tied a piece of my demonic power to the gauntlet so whoever got it would have a bit of a better start than I did. Besides, this kid is insane!" Issei said looking at Izuku. "You've surpassed what I couldn't do till a year after I got Ddraig all in a couple months!"

"M-may I ask how you died?" Izuku said with a slightly wavering voice at the compliment.

"Well, I just died of old age. I was a demon so I should've lived for eternity, but I ended up doing so many reckless things that it all caught up to me. However, I was one of the last devils. Eventually, Big Red, the leaders of each faction, and Ophis herself ended up pairing together to take away all powers from the demons, angels, deities, fallen angels, and so on until everyone was just...human again. However, those that were resurrected had a shorter life span than those who were just regular supernatural entities. Anyways blah blah blah, but look at the world now! Super powers are a reality! That's so freaking awesome!" Issei said getting completely off topic. "I'm sure it would be easy as hell to build a harem nowadays…" Issei said with a sly grin.

" _ **Don't pay attention to him Izuku. His dream was the exact opposite of yours. He wanted to become the harem king and rule over thousands of women."**_

"Hey I ended up with exactly what I wanted! Though it was hard seeing those girls pass." Issei said with a dejected voice. "However, I promised myself that I would take care of the next user and since Azazel had been long dead I'm sure you have another mentor yourself?"

Izuku nodded. What in the actual hell was happening right now to him? His body was in tatters. His right arm was broken. His head was pounding and to top it all off he was now having a conversation with a harem king that was once a devil that wielded Ddraig and he was the strongest one in history?!

"Well then, I won't steal his thunder, but I want you to give him this. It will manifest itself once you wake up." Issei handed him a box with a green orb as well as a book that looked like a middle schooler made it.

" _ **You certainly haven't gotten any better at life, eh Issei?"**_

"Oh shut it dragon. I'm helping out your user cut me some slack. I've spent two hundred years not being able to rest because you couldn't find a partner." Issei looking at dragon with a grin. "Anyways, this book will let your mentor know what your power is and how to get better at using it. I'm sure it'll all work out. Also, this orb was described to me as your "potential". Though my potential ruined a lot of people's lives…" Issei said looking to the side.

"How do I use it Issei?" Izuku said looking at the orb in the box. It looked...dead and empty.

"It will activate when you need it. When your desires are at their peak and you need your true potential to become who you want to be!" Issei said.

"What was your potential like Issei?" Izuku questioned.

"Welllll…..let's just say it may or may not have transfered into people causing them to become perverts and then store up erotic energy inside of it allowing me to summon my ultimate weapon, which was the boobs of my first wife." Issei said in one breath and quickly at that. This caused Izuku to blush slightly.

"Y-y-y-y-you don't think mine will d-d-d-do that right?!" Izuku said flustered.

"Oh no no! That only happened because I needed the power up. However, you on the other hand, have immense power inside of you. Whatever Ddraig saw in you...well, it's a hell of a lot stronger than I was at your age! Each Red Dragon Emperor is different and we all use different ways to train and power up. For you you fight for your desire and to protect those in need as well as the ones you care about. In a way me and you are more similar than I thought." Issei said as he ruffled Izuku's hair.

"T-thanks Issei!" Izuku said with a new found respect for his predecessor.

' _Izuku! Izuku!'_

' _Midoriya! Wake up!'_

Izuku felt his vision start to waver as he almost fell.

"Woah there!" Issei caught Izuku. "Well, looks like you have people waiting for you, right?"

"Y-yeah I need to see how it's going...as well as Kacchan." Izuku muttered that last part.

"Well, Izuku...you have the potential to be the strongest in the world. Perhaps in history. Though you have some pretty big shoes to fill. Anyways, the rest of my energy is fading and your friends are waiting for you back in reality. So this is it Izuku!"

At this Izuku stood up again as he watched Issei begin to fade from his vision.

"Now go out there and kick some ass kid! Show me the power that's been cultivated by One for All and the power of the Ddraig!" Issei said with a wide grin as he held his fist out for the green-haired boy.

"Right! I'll do my best Issei!" Izuku reciprocated the fist bump and the world around him started to become brighter and brighter. Ddraig watched on as his current and future partner began to fade.

' _ **See ya, Issei…'**_

"Yeah...later Ddraig! Izuku!" Issei said as the last of his energy faded away.

XXXXXXXXX

"Izuku! Izuku!" Mei was shaking Izuku back and forth as he was in his bed. As she was doing so Mina walked into the room carrying ice and a sandwich.

"AH! MEI WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Mina yelled as she ran towards the pair and forced them apart.

"Oh Mina! Hey there!" Mei said with a wave.

"Why were you shaking Izuku?! Are you trying to make his injuries worse?" Mina said with a sigh and hand on her forehead.

"Oh...right." Mei said with a guilty smile. "Anyways, I just realized something as I was checking on him! He broke the limiter I gave him and that shouldn't be possible. There was a military grade quirk neutralizer in that bracelet and when I thought about it I got a little bit excited…"

' _Military grade!? Who the hell is this girl?!'_ Mina thought to herself as she glanced at Izuku.

"R-right…" Mina responded. "WAIT!? He broke a military grade quirk neutralizer?! That's what they use to pacify villains and he broke it?"

"Yeah now you get why I reacted as I did. That baby of mine was super powerful and it took forever to even order it in and to convince Power Loader to let me build it and now...it's gone." Mei replied and looked a mixture of shocked, impressed, and sad. Her babies were her everything after all.

"He's...really reckless, right?" MIna mentioned to Mei.

"Yeah, but with that kind of power who wouldn't be? What is that old pre-quirk saying?" Mei said.

"With great power...comes great responsibility…" Another voice perked up and both girls jumped in their seats.

"Midori!"

"Izuku!"

At the sound of both of his real name yet also his cutesy nickname he blushed. He had never been called by his real name by anyone, but his mom. It made him nervous, but...he kinda liked it.

"Wah!" Izuku yelped as a pink blur all but tackled him.

"A-A-A-A-Ashido?!" Izuku was flustered.

"I was worried about you ya big dork!" Mina said as she replaced her hug with a pat on the head until she was practically shoved out of the way by the other pink haired girl.

"Midoriya! We need to talk now!" Izuku noticed that this time Mei didn't use his first name, but he shrugged it off.

XXXXXXXXX

After around an hour of conversation between the three. The final standings looked like this of the matches looked like this:

 **Team A vs Team D: Iida and MIdoriya win**

 **Team B vs Team J: Mina and Ochaco win**

 **Team C vs Team E: Tooru and Ojiro win**

 **Team I vs Team F: Tokoyami and Sato win**

 **Team H vs Team G: Yaoyorozu and Todoroki win**

"Aw man I wish I could've seen it all go down…" Izuku said with a sign. During their conversation he had learned that not only had he been out for the rest of the school day, but they also told him Bakugou left with Kirishima not too long ago. He felt the desire to talk to his childhood "friend" about it, but he couldn't now. It would be wrong now. However, part of him was happy that his old friend and now rival had made a companion to lean on. It was certainly better than alienating himself towards everyone.

"Yeah, but Midori you were amazing! What was that power?!" Mina said as she acted out what Izuku did during the fight.

"Yes, that is also what I wish to know Midoriya…" Mei said somewhat ominously. "Because that power broke one of my most precious babies!" As Mei finished she held up a bag with Izuku's bracelet in two and the stones completely shattered.

"Wah! Hatsume I'm so sorry!" Izuku said as he genuinely looked like he was about to cry.

"Actually, Midoriya...do you know what this means?" Mei said while looking at the floor.

' _Oh no here it comes! She's gonna want nothing to do with me after this! I'm so worthless when it comes to these things!'_

For the first time in a while Izuku flinched back pretty harshly as he was expecting a hit to come his way.

Mina and Mei definitely noticed it. They both gave each other a knowing look and we're prepared to ask about it, but not now.

"This means...that my hero partner is probably the strongest student at this school!" Mei yelled out.

Izuku opened his eyes a little bit.

"Wait...W-W-W-W-WHAT?!" Izuku practically flailed his arms around.

"Well, I'm not saying you could beat everyone, actually with the way you are now your fighting style is weak compared to your classes and the other students, but in terms of raw power you surpass everyone! I tested this bracelet on the big three and even they couldn't activate their quirks!" Mei was practically foaming at the mouth at this. This was an obstacle she never thought she'd have to deal with. Someone that was too powerful for her own babies?! Unheard of!

"This means I'll work day and night to come up wi- OH! I GOT IT!" Mei thought of something on the spot and shot up out of her chair. Without another word she sprinted out of the room as fast as humanly possible.

"What just happened…" Mina sat staring at the door along with Izuku.

"Pfft...haha!" Mina bursted out in laughter at their friends antics. Soon Izuku followed her and joined her in her outburst. The pair sat like that for at least 5 minutes before calming down and wiping the tears from their eyes.

"Man she never changes does she?" Mina said with a grin.

"Did you know her before U.A. Mina?" Izuku asked the pink girl.

"Yeah, we went to the same middle school and she was in my class, but she took a lot of time off so she didn't connect with too many people. We only really even talked to each other because of our desire to go to U.A." Mina explained, but paused for a second. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"S-sure, what's up Ashido?" Izuku asked the pink girl.

"Well...what's the deal with you and Bakugou? I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to...I was just curious since you guys seem to have a personal grudge on each other. Plus, the things you guys said to each other during the fight." Izuku froze when she asked this. Had he really been that careless to let his emotions get the best of him? However, he was still hurt and suffering from his past. How could he not? When Ashido asked this because she had genuinely cared about him...well, it scared Izuku. The only person who had ever cared about him was his mom for almost his entire life. The boys he'd save from bullying never thought to even thank him. Of course, his "friends" including Bakugou had no care for him either. What if she turned on him and used this to bully him? What if she told everyone and they'd laugh at Izuku? What if she was only being friends with him in order to get this information on his past? What if-

"He's bullied me for my entire life…"

' _Wait...WHAT!?'_ Izuku thought to himself. Why did he say that? Now Ashido was going to ridicule him for the rest of his life. Tears had started falling the minute she asked the question. However, instead of feeling the pain of his past he felt something else.

"Midoriya...I'm so sorry." Mina said as she placed a hand on top of his. If Izuku had the energy or will power to actually blush he might've, but right now he was so drained and surprised at the same time he didn't know what to do so he just gripped Mina's hand as she kept it there. Then...he just let it all out. From the beginning to the end, aside from All Might and all that, but he told her how his quirk developed late so he was called quirkless and bullied all his life. How Bakugou called him worthless constantly and how he told Izuku to kill himself. By the end of Izuku's story Mina couldn't really do anything. Her face looked a mix of mortified and depressed at the same time.

"I...Izuku, do you still consider him a friend after all that?" Mina said as she listened to the crying boy.

"Yes...I still think he can change and he's not all bad, but I!" Izuku stopped mid sentence. "I...I don't know." He said with a dejected tone.

"When I fought him back in the simulation and he used that...explosion attack in the hall...I realize now why I was able to unlock the next stage of my quirk then." Izuku said as he looked at Mina in the eyes with tears streaming down even more somehow. "It was my hatred...my anger and hate fueled my quirk. I think at least...no I know. I could feel it. My power grew with my desire to beat Kacchan. Ashido, I-I-I'm scared of my own power…"

On Mina's side she felt an incredible pain in her heart. This boy in front of her has been through more pain and suffering for his entire life than any one at U.A. and farther will experience. What hit her even harder was the parts she knew Izuku left out on purpose. Through what he told her though she pieced it together. She figured out with Izuku was scared of touch and why he had problems talking to people. She realized why he flinched when someone came at him fast or when they raised their hands. Yet in spite all of that he continued to push on through and stand up again. If it wasn't for the depressing atmosphere then her heart may have skipped a beat when she heard it. The fact this boy had the willpower to keep getting up was insane to her. Was she...developing feelings for Izuku? She felt the urge to protect him and care for him as he does for herself, Uraraka, and Iida. She felt anger for him and wanted to go teach Bakugou a lesson. Mina immediately shot up.

"A-Ashido?! W-where are y-you going?" Izuku was startled by the sudden jolt. His mind immediately went to the dark side. Had he messed this up? Had he said too much? However, Izuku justified that thinking a little too well.

' _This is just how things are...I can't blame her.'_ He gave a weak smile.

"I'm going to go teach Bakugou a lesson!" Mina shouted as she began for the door.

"Ashido wait!" When Izuku heard that he sat up and grabbed Mina's hand as she made for the door.

"Izuku?" Mina said as she stopped and looked back.

"I-it's okay r-really! He hasn't done it in a long time so i-it doesn't bother me!"

"Isn't he constantly a jerk to you though?!" Mina was getting heated now. She couldn't believe someone can be this forgiving. She could forgive most people, but she absolutely hated bullies. Because mutant forms were more the norm now she never had to deal with others ganging up on her because of her looks. She was one of the most popular girls in middle school so maybe she didn't understand where Izuku was coming from.

"I-I promise it's fine really!" Izuku said as he gripped her hand a little harder.

Mina let out a long sigh.

"Alright alright! I won't do anything, but promise me you'll tell me if he does it again, alright?" Mina said giving Izuku a smile. "You're the class cinnamon roll, so we can't have you down!"

"C-c-c-c-c-cinnamon roll?!" Izuku became flustered. "W-who came up with that?!"

"Yours truly!" Mina said looking proud.

"W-w-w-why?!"

"Well-"

"DEKU!"

"MIDORIYA!"

Before Mina could finish Iida and Uraraka burst into the room.

"We heard you were awake so we came running!" Uraraka said slightly out of breath.

"I must apologize for running in the halls! I broke my own code! However, I'm grateful that you're okay!" Iida said with his sharp hand signals.

Izuku filled in his friends with a smile as they all became more and more impressed with as they all told their own versions of the fight to Izuku. He was deeply grateful for these three. His first real friends were now apart of his life for good and he realized that now. However, he could've sworn that Mina kept catching glances at him and it made his heart flutter a bit. He ignored it... _for now._

XXXXXXXXX

"Hey Ddraig?" Izuku said as he was sitting on the beach waiting. "What kind of person was Issei?"

' _ **You sure you wanna ask that?'**_

"Of course I do he was not only the last Red Dragon Emperor, but he was the strongest in history!"

' _ **Well, don't blame me if your image of him gets ruined…'**_ Ddraig became with a sigh. ' _ **Issei was definitely one of the strongest people in history for sure. However, the way he got that power was because of the person he was. In short...he was a pervert. A massive pervert. He used my power to rip girls clothes off, talk to their boobs, and even used said boobs to charge up his power. It got so bad one time he literally almost killed a powerful high ranking devil just because she took her underwear off before her bra. Long story short he wanted a harem and eventually got one. For as many faults as he had he was a good man. He cared for his friends and was a natural leader when it came down to it. He had strong desires for love and his future that one of the only reasons he died 200 years ago was because he did so many reckless things it caught up with him. Well, that and the fact the supernatural doesn't really exist anymore thanks to the leaders of the factions. In any case if that kid saw potential in you then it means that you could very well be stronger than he was.'**_

"W-wow...I don't know whether to feel honored and proud or embarrassed and depressed…"

Ddraig let out a loud chuckle.

' _ **That's how almost everyone felt when they first met him!'**_ Ddraig continued. ' _ **Anyways, you're completely different. Your entire power source itself is One for All. Without your desire to be a hero and the desire to protect those you care for I'd be useless. I chose you 15 years ago because I saw potential in you and so did Issei. So, let's show this world what we can do, right partner?'**_

"Yeah!" Izuku said with a proud smile. He didn't understand a lot of Ddraig and Issei's past, but he knew he could count on them both. Underneath Izuku's arm was the book that Issei had put together for his mentor, All Might. Izuku skimmed through it and was genuinely surprised. The training was ruthless and the abilities he would soon unlock would be insanely powerful. However, one caught his eye.

 _*Flashback*_

" _Hey Ddraig...what's the Juggernaut Drive and why is it crossed out in this book?" Izuku asked from his desk chair as he skimmed through the book._

 _At the mention of the Juggernaut Drive Ddraig let out a mixture of a gasp and a sigh._

' _ **I won't go into right now, but I'll tell you one thing. The Juggernaut Drive is what took years off of Issei's life span. It's the strongest yet most dangerous form the sacred gear can take on. It used to harness all the anger and hatred of the past wielders since the Juggernaut Drive is what caused them all demise in the end. However, Issei set them all free and let them move on from their ties to me. Partner, you must understand this. If you let your anger and hatred take control and invoke the Juggernaut Drive...it's likely you could destroy all of Japan and more. It will also attract the...no don't worry about that for now. Just focus on training your sacred gear and being able to access the scale mail as quick as possible. The more you enhance One for All, the stronger we get.'**_

" _O-oh alright Ddraig…" Izuku became lost in thought once more._

 _*End Flashback*_

"Oi! Midoriya my boy!" A familiar voice called out from behind Izuku.

"All Might!" Izuku said with a smile as he brightened up.

"Hello my boy. Is there any reason you called me out here so abruptly?" The skeleton man asked.

"A-ah yes!" Izuku said as he lifted the book from under his arm. "Here! This is for you."

All Might put on a curious face.

"What is this? Did you...make this?" All Might said as he looked at the book. It had a leather binding that was held together by a small rope.

"Uh...Well...no, but the whole reasoning behind this is a long story…" Izuku said while scratching his head.

XXXXXXXXX

"So, you're telling me that in your dreams you met the previous user of your One-Off ability and he gave you his blessing and this book for me to help you with?" All Might said as he looked through the book.

"I-In short, yes." Izuku just now realized how crazy he sounded.

"So, where is your "potential"?" All Might asked.

"I...don't know?" Izuku asked as a question to himself and All Might. To this All Might just spat out blood.

" _ **Most likely it's been absorbed into me, but won't activate until Izuku can handle the power or his desire to wield it is strong enough."**_ Ddraig finally piped up.

"Wow...well this, this is a lot to take in my boy." All Might said as he closed the book. "Well I'll read through this and continue to advance your training. Anyways Young Midoriya you should be getting back home since it's getting late. Every good hero needs his sleep!"

"R-right!" Izuku said. However, he felt something was...off. He felt very light yet his motions seemed slow and lethargic. His eyelids started to shut forcefully and his vision began to blur until he felt himself give up. Before Izuku could fall All Might switched to his buff form to catch the boy.

" **My boy!"** All Might had been startled by this sudden turn of events, however his worry was soon displaced.

" _ **All Might we need to talk…"**_ Izuku's right hand showed a green orb that was now addressing his idol.

" **Woah...I don't think I'll ever get used to this!"** All Might said with a chuckle, but suddenly became serious. " **Is this about Izuku?"**

" _ **Partially. First there is a subject in that book, called the Juggernaut Drive, that you must never let Izuku learn more about nor let him use it. Not under any circumstance. Disregard the terminology I'm using, but my past user was a devil under a powerful household so he had more than enough power to sustain the form and his human body for a period of time, but Izuku would be ripped to shreds the second he activated it. In fact, I'm 95% sure he would die almost immediately and a rampaging dragon would be let loose."**_ Ddraig said as he explained their situation, but at the next topic he became even more serious. " _ **I have yet to tell my partner this, but right now there is a unstoppable force among those threatening society. For centuries I have fought with my eternal rival Albion. He is my exact opposite and in every life I choose he is always present. Ever since I attached myself to Izuku when he was born I could feel the power slowly growing from Albion's presence. However, this time...it is not the pure essence that I've come to know over these years. Which leads me to one conclusion...Albion didn't choose his host. He was forced into a partnership by someone. Right now, like I said, Albion is a unstoppable force among the world of heroes, but the heroes also have an immovable object…"**_

Before Ddraig could even finish All Might knew what he meant.

" **Izuku. Right?"** All Might had guessed correctly.

" _ **Correct. With your power and time limit remaining on the last of One for All inside you, you would surely die within minutes of fighting Albion in his corrupted state. I can't pinpoint who has him or where, but he's close and it's a malevolent force. We both must make sure Izuku grows as fast as possible before he comes face to face so take the information in the book to heart. If he does not unlock the scale mail by the time they meet...he will die."**_

Ddraigs words hit All Might like a train. Midoriya could die just because of his own path? What was even more alarming, however, was the mention of a power being forced upon someone. Only one person came to All Might's mind.

' _He's finally returned eh? Midoriya my boy...I won't let you die!'_

" **Thank you for telling me Ddraig. I'll keep an eye out for any outliers in the crime scene."**

" _ **Right. Now, my I had to forcefully put my partner to sleep as his wounds need to heal. Would you mind returning him to his house?"**_

" **Of course!"** And with that the conversation was over as All Might sped back to Izuku's apartment.

Meanwhile above where the hero in training was there was someone watching them from above. Clad in white and black armor with a massive sword on his back a figure watched from above. His red eyes gleamed in the night sky as he stood up and watched All Might run with young boy in his arms.

"Found _you_ …"

XXXXXXXXX


	6. Chapter 6

"Everyone shut up and sit down already…" A tired voice called out as he walked into the room already getting into his sleeping bag. As soon as everyone heard his voice they all shuffled to their seats.

"Morning class. Today I have two announcements for everyone. First we need to pick a class president today, but I couldn't care less about it so do it yourselves. Secondly, starting next month we are going to implement a dorm system so talk to your families and be prepared for it. Now hurry up and decide on who the class president is and make your way to lunch."

The class had a huge scuffle about it, but it was eventually decided that a vote would take place thanks to Iida's intervention. Here were the votes:

 **Midoriya: 6**

 **Yaoyorozu: 3**

 **Bakugou: 2**

 **Iida: 1**

 **Todoroki: 1**

 **Jirou: 1**

 **Mineta: 1**

 **Tsuyu: 1**

 **Tokoyami: 1**

 **Ojiro: 1**

 **Tooru: 1**

 **Shoji: 1**

"Woahhhh Midoriya that's insane!" Kirishima yelled as he hopped to his feet.

"WHO THE HELL VOTED FOR DEKU?!" Bakugou yelled as he slammed his hands on his desk.

"I did blasty." Mina shot him a glare, but quickly covered it with a smile.

Iida looked like he was about to have a mental breakdown and Ochaco was whistling to hide from Bakugou. Izuku could guess where the first three came from, but the other 3? He never got a chance to talk to anyone in depth besides his three friends. So, who else voted for him. He at least thought until he scanned the room. Kaminari flashed him a smile while Shoji nodded towards him. However, when he continued to scan the room nobody made a move. So there was one more person that voted for him that he had no idea who did. Izuku sighed as he figured he'd find out eventually. But right now he was a lot more concerned with the fact that he actually won and by 3 votes too!

"U-u-u-u-um I-I don't t-think I should b-be the one to do this!" Izuku said with a slight blush.

"Midoriya, the class voted so you're obviously the best choice for this. I understand you might be shy, but try and you might break out of your shell." Yaoyorozu said as she smiled at Izuku. However, Izuku swore he could detect a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Yaoyorozu, I-I'm really not good at public speaking a-and I'm not very outgoing…" Izuku still was adamant he was not the right pick. However, before he could take another step towards getting out of it, the lunch bell rang.

"Alright class...get out." Aizawa said as he laid on the floor practically already asleep.

XXXXXXXXX

Izuku sighed as he brought his lunch tray to the table and flopped on his seat.

"Why is it always me?" Izuku muttered to himself.

" _ **It can't be that bad partner. It's just a position."**_ Ddraig chimed in.

"Yeah come on Midori! Cheer up!" Mina said as she slid next to him in his chair. Izuku didn't even hear her at this point. He was just muttering different possibilities and the like as he stared at his food. Suddenly, he felt a poke at his side.

"AH!" Izuku immediately sat up straight and shook. "M-M-Mina!?"

Mina felt her face flush. This was definitely a new one. Did he really just call her by her first name? That was definitely a surprise. However, she shook her blush off and returned to teasing Izuku.

"Ooh, Midori you're quite forward. Already calling me by my first name huh?" Mina began to tease the green haired boy.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I'M SORRY!" Izuku practically screamed with a deep blush. Mina began to burst out laughing at the boy as she slapped his back.

"Hoo...oh man Midori you're the best!" Mina said as she calmed down and began to eat her food.

"Midoriya! That is not the kind of demeanor our class president should be showing!" Iida came up to the table and put his food down.

"R-right…" Izuku said with a sigh. He finally settled down and watched as Uraraka eventually came down to sit as well.

"Why do you look so down Deku?" Uraraka said as she began to dig in.

"I just don't think I'm cut out to be the president here…" Izuku sighed again.

"Well, obviously 6 of us think you're cut out to be." Uraraka said with a reassuring smile.

"So I was right...you three did vote for me." Izuku said.

"Yep! We all thought you'd be the best candidate!" Mina chimed in.

"B-but Iida didn't you really want to be president?"

"Well… I voted for you because it...just seemed right Midoriya. The strength and reasoning you show in battle is extraordinary. I wouldn't choose anyone over my best friend!" Iida said with a hint of disappointment.

"R-right…" Izuku said as he began to think.

' _Again with the whole best friend thing?'_

As Iida said this Izuku could've sworn he saw Mina and Uraraka jump a little.

"H-hey Ashido?"

"What's up Midor-" Mina was cut off before she could reply.

" **Everyone this a code red!There is an intruder in the building. Lockdown initiated! Please get to safety."**

Quiet. The lunchroom was absolutely silent. A tray dropped from someone's hands and the noise rang out. Then as if that was a cue to react the lunchroom began to panic. People began to sprint out of the lunchroom trampling each other.

"Everyone calm down and leave in a orderly fashion!" Iida tried to get everyone to relax, but it was useless.

"Come on guys we have to try and get everyone to relax!" Mina said as she began to run with the crowd. Her three friends followed suit.

However, once they reached the hallway it was jammed. People were screaming and trying to get over each other.

"T-this is a little much!" Izuku had to practically yell to get his friends to hear him.

"How can we get them to calm down?" Uraraka yelled in reply.

"Hmmm…" Izuku thought as he saw the exit sign and the wheels began to turn in his head.

"Iida! Can you control you thrusters in the air?!"

"I should be able to why?"

"Uraraka! Lift Iida up into the air and then Iida will use his thrusters to reach that exit sign!"

"Great idea Midoriya!" Iida said as Uraraka agreed.

"Ready Iida?" Uraraka said.

"Yes!"

As the confirmation was given the pair began their plan. Izuku however noticed something different. He saw a lone black and white figure running towards the interior and not trying to escape. The figure obviously wasn't wearing a uniform and why would it run into the building?

' _ **So you noticed too partner?'**_

"Yeah...did you read anything?"

' _ **No clue, but it's powerful. Very powerful.'**_

"Alright then I just won't fight it…" Izuku said. Izuku began to sprint after the figure as he heard the uproar began to dial down and only Iida's voice boomed through the hall.

XXXXXXXXX

' _The faculty room?'_ Izuku thought to himself as he trailed the figure clad in black and white armor.

' _ **He must be the intruder…'**_ Ddraig echoed back into his host's mind.

' _What could he be doing there though?'_

' _ **Hard to say...but he obviously has a reason.'**_

' _Alright, what am I supposed to do?'_

' _ **Partner listen. I would suggest not fighting this guy. He could easily take you out. Focus on just watching him and trying to find a motive.'**_

' _Yeah you're right. The vibe this villain gives off is a little intimidating to say the least.''_

Izuku began to watch for an opening. As soon as the figure turned around to look through another desk Izuku made his move. As soon as he snuck into the room however, the figure stood up and addressed him.

"It's no use sneaking around. I noticed you before you started to charge at me. I figured I was a little careless just running through the halls like this." The figure turned to address Izuku.

Now that Izuku had a better look, this guy looked like something out of Final Fantasy. He had black and white armor covering his entire body. The sleekness of his "costume" was no joke. His shoes seemed to retractable spikes and his entire body had lines of some sort of energy coursing through it.

"I'm sure you're thinking about a ton of things right now. If you must know...my quirk is called Current and that's what the energy coursing through the tubes around my armor is. I can charge atoms and articles with my bodies personal electricity in any thing. Cause explosions, heart attacks, fry people's brains, but my personal favorite is using this sword my master created." The man flew towards Izuku before he could even blink. Blue electricity danced around him and collected at the wire on the handle of his sword.

"Sorry."

"Wha!?"

The man swung his sword down onto Izuku and our hero immediately felt a shockwave take over him.

"Aargh!" Izuku fell to the ground as the currents of electricity flew throughout his entire body rendering him paralyzed.

The armored figured just yawned as he stood over the shaking boy.

"I can't kill you or capture you so for now you'll just have to sleep…"

Izuku was fading and fast at that. He could barely see anymore. Just how powerful was this guy?! Before Izuku could do anything he felt

 **XXXXXXXXX**

"Izuku!" A voice called out to him as the green haired boy landed himself in the infirmary once again.

Suddenly, he felt a head chop on his head.

"Ow!" Izuku moaned out.

"Midori! How did you get in here again?!" It was Ashido who had come to see the boy first. Izuku didn't wake up till after classes and the rest of his class headed home to pack up for the new dormitories and to get ready for the supposed call trip to USJ. Mina had explained what had happened with the lockdown and how it was just the press. However, Izuku then tried to explain what he thought had happened, but Mina had a different story.

"Midori...what do you mean?!" Mina exclaimed. "Aizawa sensei found you at the bottom of the stairs and took you here. You obviously fell down the stairs. I guess you probably dreamed that weird guy up."

"O-oh...if that's true it must've just been a dream." Izuku replied. Mina just stood there and looked lost in thought as she just stared at the boy.

"Alright I've decided!" Mina suddenly stood up. "To make it up to me we're going out this weekend!"

"W-W-W-WHAT!?" Izuku looked surprised beyond belief.

"What's wrong Midori? Never hung out with a girl before?" Mina teased.

"Actually...I've never hung out with anyone." Izuku said scratching his head. I mean, he wasn't wrong. The last time Izuku had hung out with anyone it was back when he was 4.

"Oh...right." Mina said nervously laughing. "Well, anyway Midori, why don't we go hang out this weekend! It'll be our last ounce of freedom before we are caged in the dorms!"

Izuku thought about it for a minute. Mina wasn't wrong. They were sure to be kept on a tighter leash once they got into the dorms. Sure nothing extremely bad had happened. Well, unless you don't count the press trying to force there way into this school.

On the flip side. It took an ounce of courage for Mina to ask her friend out. She, however, was expecting him to decline with a really flustered expression. She couldn't blame him though. It was Bakugou who had given Izuku this type of personality and she HATED it. She originally thought she could be good friends with Bakugou, but now? She just wanted to hit him upside the head. She would crack Izuku's hard shell eventually, but for now she would just take it day by da-.

"S-s-sure...I-I'd like to!" Izuku practically screamed at the pink hero in training.

Wait...WHAT!? Mina wasn't expecting this and she was showing it. She got a faint blush and practically pounced on Izuku.

"Midori!" Mina said as she enveloped the boy in a giant hug of warmth.

"A-A-A-" Izuku tried to say, but was cut off by the pink girl.

"Mina."

Izuku just stared blankly at the girl with a cocked eyebrow.

"My name. Call me Mina. M-I-N-A." Mina said with emphasis and a wagging finger.

"I c-couldn't do t-tha-" Izuku tried to stammer out, but was cut off once again by the bubbly personality in front of him.

"No. Call me Mina and I won't stop pestering you until you do." Mina said as she flicked Izuku's head causing him to blush.

"A-alright! M-Mina…" Izuku mumbled.

"Hm? What did you say?" Mina said holding a hand to her ear and moving closer.

"I s-said...okay Mina!" Izuku said a little louder this time, but with a huge blush.

"That's what I thought Izu!" Mina said as she jumped up with a renewed pep in her step. "Alright Saturday. In the park. At 12!"

Izuku watched the girl twirl around as she hopped out of the room with a brightness surrounding her. One thought went through his head as he went to the window and watched the girl skip out of the schoolyard.

' _Do I...Do I have a crush on her?'_

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **Hey guys sorry for the lackadaisical chapter, but I figured I had to get past this. Next chapter will be Izuku's date, then a Izuku and Mei chapter, and finally the USJ arc! I changed a lot about USJ and the whole fight scene as well as how it plays out for Izuku and All Might himself. So look forward to that. The new villain I introduced this chapter will come back a lot and will be a prominent villain in the story. I hope you guys are looking forward to the future!**


	7. A Purple and Pink Duet

A tornado. That's what Izuku's head felt like currently. After Mina had set up a date with him he decided to head home and think about everything that had happened recently. He got accepted into U.A., became the protege of the greatest hero, found his quirk and a new partner, beat Bakugou in a fight, and now so much information had been laid on him in the past week he didn't know what to do. He also became the class president, but earlier that day he handed it over to Iida, which reduced the poor guy to tears yelling about how Izuku was his best friend and how he wouldn't let him or anyone else down. He was now moving into the dorms at U.A. for security reasons he didn't know about, he was going to visit USJ soon, and he was even going out for once and with a girl! More importantly, however, was the nagging feeling in his mind that wouldn't go away. The cause? The electric type villain who he found rooting through the faculty room. Was it really all a dream? Did he really fall down the stairs? It felt all too real to him. He had to find out. No...he _needed_ to in order to move on from it. Izuku immediately sprung up from his bed. Today's, which was Friday, classes were a breeze for the guy as his focus was even more tuned because of Ddraig. Izuku didn't know how it worked, but it sure did help him. He walked over to his desk and pulled out a notebook and pencil. He began to draw a picture of the villain he supposedly dreamed of.

Tall with black and white armor. Red, piercing eyes that instilled fear into Izuku. A large sword that looked like a katana and a claymore combined with a wire at the end. Long black hair that was probably apart of his costume. Most importantly though, was that Izuku remembered his quirk.

 _Quirk User: Unknown_

 _Affiliation: Villain_

 _Quirk: Current_

 _Description: The user is able to forcefully transfer electrons from a negative terminal towards a positive terminal in order to override machines, weapons, and even the human brain. As long as the villain touches something conductible on the body or on a machine he can transfer his own electricity. His sword also has the ability to charge from the electricity given off by his body. It seems the villain has spikes in his shoes in order to stop his electricity. There is a chance that he might not be able to fully turn off the electricity he puts off._

 _Weakness: Unknown, but as a hypothesis, it's very likely there should be a way to send his current back to him, but his armor could possibly deflect or amplify his electricity in order to keep that from happening._

Izuku wrote down all he could come up with and even a supposed weakness. He held up his hand and summoned his gauntlet.

"Hey Ddraig...was this guy real?" Izuku asked as he laid back in his chair.

' _ **To be honest, I'm not quite sure myself. I remember the same as you, but anything else and it's like I was just turned off. I remember not being able to communicate with you after you were paralyzed. I've never had this happen before with any of my previous wielders. There's a good chance that man's powers have the ability to nullify your powers, similar to Aizawa.'**_

"This guy is like one big cheat code…" Izuku sighed and got up. As he did he heard a buzz on his phone and while he grabbed it he shut off his light and jumped into bed. He opened his phone and saw a text from the first phone number he ever had.

' _Hey Izu~ I just wanted to remind you about tomorrow at 12 at the school gate! I'm so happy you agreed! See you then!'_ \- Mina

' _ **Oh right Izuku, I forgot to mention something to you. Remember when I said power attracts power? Well, the same applies to the opposite gender.'**_

"Wait...w-w-what!?" Izuku shot up out of bed.

' _ **My past wielders have always had a plethora of women or men chasing after them and Issei Hyoudou the man you met was the one with the most. However, it does not make them fall in love with you. You're just substantially more appealing to them. Making them fall for you is on you.'**_

"Great…" Izuku sighed and laid back on his bed now feeling a little more exhausted.

' _Does Mina...only like me because of Ddraig?'_

Ddraig was able to hear Izuku's thoughts, but decided it was best to not interfere. With that final thought Izuku drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXX

A lone boy stood alone at the prestigious U.A. gate and was currently sweating bullets. He was wearing a gray pullover with the green arms rolled up to his elbows along with jeans and his signature red sneakers.

' _Wallet? Check. Money? Check. How do I smell? Good. Breath? Che- Wait! What am I thinking!? This isn't a date and even if it was...it's just because of my power...right? Right! I mean it is me we're talking about…'_

While Izuku had grown more confident over the time he had acquired a quirk and met All Might and Ddraig, he still had some of the trauma from his years of being bullied. Sure he felt his confidence with girls slowly rising thanks to Uraraka, Hatsume, and Mina. However, what was he supposed to do? What if they were just hanging out with him because of Ddraig? What if?

"Hey Izu!" A peppy voice called out to him. Izuku was snapped out of his mind and was flung back into reality.

"Hey Mina!" Izuku said as he walked towards her. They agreed to meet up at the park around 12, but Izuku had gotten there earlier as he was way too anxious to just sit around. However, in Mina's case, she was actually late. Instead of arriving 15 minutes early she was 15 minutes late.

"Sorry I'm late! My older sister would not get out of the bathroom." Mina said as she slowed her pace. Now that Izuku was up close, he was definitely glad he came today. Mina noticed his gaze and his slight blush and saw an opportunity arise.

"Soooo, like what you see?" Mina said twirling around to herself off. She was wearing a black shirt with the word 'ALIEN' sprawled across it. It was low on her shoulders so that it showed off her bra straps and pink skin. Accompanying it was a pair of short white shorts that were tight. Below that were pink leggings with black stripes on them and to finish the look she had on black boots.

"I, uh, I mean yeah! Y-You look great!" Izuku fumbled his words, but the message was clear.

"Hehe, you look good too Izuku. Now let's get going right?" Mina said grabbing ahold of his hand and leading him towards the city.

XXXXXXXXX

Mina was definitely excited for today. In fact, what she said about her sister was just a little lie. In reality, her and Tooru were trying to plan out the day and decide what Mina was going to do and how to do it. Mina wasn't sure of how she felt about Izuku yet, but she wanted to know at least how he felt. She also knew for a fact that two other girls were in his life. Hatsume Mei and Uraraka Ochako. She was friends with Uraraka, but not Hatsume. Aside from sci-fi and horror movies along with magazines, video games, and the like, she loved manga. Most of all, she always found the harem manga to be some of her favorites. Sure maybe she was up to sharing, but were the other two willing? She loved playing matchmaker and making people happy so maybe she would set Izuku up with the two of them one of these days. Maybe if she ever figured out her own feelings she would add herself to that group, but for now she was content with just being his friend. Besides there were other people she wanted to set up already. Kaminari and Jirou, Todoroki and YaoMomo, Tsuyu and Tokoyami, and she would add Bakugou and Kirishima later down the line if the opportunity ever presented itself. She had a notebook where she kept track of everything like this and her main goal right now was Tooru and Ojiro. She usually had a sixth sense for love and could spot potential candidates down the line.

"Where did you want to go first Mina?" Izuku asked the girl as they were walking towards the city.

"Heh, don't worry Izuku I have the whole day planned out for us! First stop karaoke!" Mina yelled as she pulled Izuku along towards the karaoke bar.

"Wait k-k-k-karaoke!?" Izuku whimpered as he left himself up to her whims.

"I hope you don't mind Izuku, but I asked some other people to come along. That okay?" Mina said as she let up her grip on his hand.

"Y-yeah I don't mind. I'd like to get to know more people. Just may I ask who you invited?" Izuku said a little nervously. Certainly it wouldn't be someone like Yaoyorozu. While Izuku didn't hate her or anything, he just didn't know how to act around the prestigious.

"I only invited Ojiro, Tooru, Kaminari, and Jirou!" Mina said proudly.

' _ **Seems like she's trying to play matchmaker…'**_ Ddraig said to Izuku in his mind.

' _Seriously…'_ Izuku said with a sweat drop.

They eventually reached the karaoke bar and Izuku was a little more than intimidated.

"This...is bigger than I thought it would be…"

In front of the two heroes in training was a large building that had the giant letters that said:

" _The Illustrious Symphony"_

"Uh, Mina...are you sure this is a karaoke bar? This kinda looks like a...y'know…" Izuku said gulping loudly.

"What do you mean?" Mina cocked an eyebrow, but then realized what he meant. "Ohhhh! Pfft, no Izu! I wouldn't take you there."

Mina began to laugh hysterically outside the entrance as Izuku adorned a light blush.

"That is...unless you wanted to." Mina added in.

"W-W-W-W-W-WHA!?" Izuku's face went bright red and he flailed his arms about in a defensive manner. This made Mina chuckle a lot.

"Hehe, I think I broke Izu…" Mina said as she looked at her friend. He was cute when he was like this.

"Oi Ashido! Midoriya!" A voice called out from behind them. The pair saw yellow hair with a streak of black in it accompanied by a slightly blushing purple haired girl. Kaminari Denki and Jirou Kyouka. The reason for her blush? Currently the two were running towards their friends to meet up and Kaminari was holding Jirou's hand while running. It made it so much worse for Jirou as when Mina asked her to come she described it as a triple date.

"Hey guys!" Mina yelled back waving her hand in the air. They finally met up in front of the place and greeted each other.

"Sorry we're late! I couldn't find Kyouka's house when I went to pick her up so I got lost. It seems like you two just got here though." Kaminari told them.

"Oh? _Kyouka's_ house?" Mina stressed out as she nudged Jirou in the side gaining another blush from her.

"Uh...Mina? What's up with Midoriya?" Kaminari asked pointing at the boy who was still flustered.

"Don't worry about him he's just a little flustered. Come on let's head on in! Hagakure already texted me and said she was inside with Ojiro!" Mina said pulling Izuku along.

They met up with Ojiro and Hagakure and proceeded towards their room.

They all talked for a bit before finally deciding to order some pizza and drinks before singing. After they placed their order the first pair up was Hagakure and Ojiro.

"Uh...I'm not too good at singing guys…" Ojiro said with a sweat drop. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Ojiro! I'm sure you'll be fine!" Tooru dragged Ojiro up to the mic with her. They began to sing and at first Ojiro was a little hesitant, but eventually began to relax and get into it. Ojiro and Tooru were singing a love song together and they were honestly killing it. Mina, Izuku, Jiro, and Kaminari were all cheering them on as they sang. Eventually, they ended and Kaminari and Jirou were up next. They immediately both picked a rock/punk song and began to sing. Kaminari was pretending he had a guitar while Jirou was killing it on the mic. They began to sing back to back and looked like they were having the time of their life. Soon their turn ended and then it came to Izuku and MIna's turn.

"Uh...Mina I'm not very good at singing…" Izuku began.

"C'mon Izu, you can't be that bad!" Mina said as she put a arm around Izuku.

"You got this Midoriya!" Tooru chanted as Kaminari, Jirou, and Ojiro flashed him smiles and thumbs up.

' _Alright I can do this!'_

Mina selected a pop song that she liked and Izuku began to get a little nervous. He didn't listen to too much music and when he did it usually wasn't pop.

' _ **Poor kids...they haven't heard you sing in the shower…'**_ Ddraig said in Izuku's mind.

Before Izuku could respond to his partner the song began and the "show" started.

Kaminari shook and Jirou immediately covered her ears. Tooru began to flail around and Ojiro wrapped his tail around his head. You would think Izuku had a voice quirk that could shatter windows. Even the people outside were startled. Mina just looked at Izuku in awe. I wouldn't say good awe either. Izuku's part ended and the song continued in the background and he looked to Mina for the continuation.

"BWAHAHAH!" Mina bursted out laughing at her friend. "Izuku...hah...hoo...I thought you would've had some unnatural talent for singing or something, but you're just flat out bad!"

"Wha!? R-Really?!" Izuku said as his face flushed with red. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it man, at least you're the smartest and strongest person here…" Kaminari said flashing him a smile while covering his ear still.

"Y-Yeah, don't worry about it Midoriya!" Tooru piped up. Izuku just sighed heavily and fell back into his seat.

"R-Right…." Izuku just stared at the looked at him and her smile fell a bit.

XXXXXXXXX

After karaoke the group split up. Kaminari and Jirou went together and Tooru and Ojiro went the other way. That just left Izuku and Mina.

"So where to next Mina?" Izuku asked as he looked at the girl.

"Hmmmm, I know!" Once again Mina grabbed Izuku by the hand and dragged him down the street. Mina pulled him farther into the city.

"Alright we're here!" Mina said as she flung her arms out like she was showing off a car.

"Woah!" Izuku was in awe at the size of the place Mina had taken him to. It was the mall!

"Mina this place is gigantic!" Izuku said as they walked into the place.

"Izu, you seriously haven't been to the mall yet?" Mina asked.

"Well...I think I went a couple times with my mom when I was little, but other than that I never really had a reason to go."

"What about to hang with friends?" Mina asked again, but immediately cursed herself when she saw him become a little more downcast, but immediately lighten up again.

"Well, you know the story about that!" Izuku said with a chuckle. "That doesn't matter now though, I have friends now right?"

"Yeah…" Mina said feeling that she was being a bad friend. She did ask him out today and now she was on a streak of making him sad. She quickly grabbed his hand and began to walk hurriedly into the clothing store. "C'mon let's go!"

Izuku's face flushed as they walked throughout the store and into a girl's clothes store.

"Hey Izu?" Mina asked. "I need to get some new clothes wanna help me pick some out?"

Izuku took a giant gulp and a blush adorned his face.

"Uh, well, I, uh, I-I'm not sure if I'm that good!" Izuku said flustered.

"Oh come on you big dork." Mina said with a smile pulling Izuku along. The pair looked for a long time until Izuku, reluctantly, and Mina had picked out enough clothes for her to try on for him.

"Hey Izuku I'm gonna go try them on!" Mina said tapping his shoulder to let him know.

"Right!" Izuku called back as he began looking at more clothes for her. However, he noticed after a couple seconds her hand didn't move.

"Hey Mina? Why is your hand still on my shoulder?" Izuku turned around to her only to be met with a unfamiliar sight.

"AH!" Izuku flailed backwards at the sight he saw. A small girl with black hair, grey eyes devoid of life, and wearing a purple and black dress that was only connected by a small part right below the chest. Naturally, her chest was exposed and her nipples were only covered by black tape that made a X on each side.

"W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-What are you wearing!?" Izuku yelled covering his eyes. However, when he slowly opened them after a bit he was even more shocked. Mina was right behind the girl, but she was...frozen. Everyone else was also frozen in time. The world was now colored a light purple and the only two people moving were the girl and Izuku.

"W-What is this? Is this your quirk?" Izuku asked as he stood back up and got into a defensive stance.

' _ **Izuku stand down!'**_ Ddraig yelled to his partner.

"So you're the new Red Dragon Emperor?" The girl walked towards him and began to look him up and down.

' _Ddraig what the hell is happening?!'_ Izuku called out to his partner as the girl began to examine his right arm.

"I am the the Infinite Dragon God, the Ouroboros Dragon, and the strongest existence in the world. I am Ophis." The girl said like she was fed up with life itself and was extremely tired.

"Wait, dragon god!? I thought Issei said all supernatural life forms were returned to human form and nature?" Izuku said.

"Maybe the lesser forms. Myself and Great Red are still alive. We live in the dimensional gap, but we both felt the power of Ddraig and Albion resurface." Ophis began.

"Albion...you mean my eternal enemy?" Izuku questioned.

"Yes boy. The two of you are destined to fight for eternity until one of them is finally taken out from existence itself."

" _ **It's good to see you Ophis. I had feared we would not meet again. I'm sure you know the last bit of energy Issei had has vanished from within me."**_ Ddraig bellowed out.

"I felt it. I must admit, I am a little sad he is officially gone. I would've enjoyed playing with him some more. What are your thoughts?" Ophis asked almost teasingly.

" _ **I would be lying if I said I didn't feel some sort of sorrow at the loss of my partner. However, Issei himself was the reason this world was even possible. Besides my new partner is much less perverted. I'll always remember the time me and Issei spent together. Now though, my focus is on my current partner. We shall become the strongest Red Dragon Emperor yet, even surpassing Issei himself. Our bond shall become unbreakable. That is the best way to honor my old partner and friend!"**_

"Ddraig…" Izuku mumbled. He was worried Ddraig would've said something that Izuku was nothing like Issei and that Ddraig wished to go back to the guy. However, his words touched Izuku's heart as he felt himself begin to tear up.

"Hm, I was hoping for more drama. Anyway, Izuku Midoriya, I have come today to give you a warning. You will face the toughest fight of your life soon. It will end in your death or your growth. Either way someone near to you shall **die**. I would prepare yourself. Great Red and I shall be watching you with hope." Ophis then pushed Izuku back to the ground and snapped her fingers as the world returned to normal.

Izuku just looked with a open mouth and wide eyes. Mina began to skip towards the changing room and the people around him just looked at him.

"Someone close to me...is going to... _die_?"


	8. That Overwhelming Emotion

Alright so let's have a talk guys. Guests and actual accounts gave me some really good advice. Like english teacher advice and he hit it right on the head. They essentially said 1. Notes are annoying in mid-chapter. I agree as when I read I kinda get taken out of the story when it happens so good point. 2. I think you're right when you said that I tend to skip over the details because I assume people already know them so I'll try and get better at that. Lastly, what he described as "Cool Writer Syndrome" is pretty much what I think I have been doing. Rushing the story and plot in order to get to the parts that I want to write. I have been doing that and I need to slow down and focus on creating a story, characters, and world I wanted to change. So everyone that left a review letting me know that I was acting like everyone already knew everything about MHA and DxD and kind of went too fast, so again thank you and hats off to you. Honestly, you helped me kinda get back on track and not rush everything so much. So thank you honestly. So, if need be I might go back and rewrite the chapters using the advice I was given. However, for now the best I can do is just take the advice that has been given to me and use it to make my writing, story, and pacing a lot better! So again thank you to everyone who let me know what I was doing wrong or right it really helps! I'm gonna put a couple of notes before the chapter explaining some questions here as well. Enjoy!

 **Where did One for All go?**

So in DxD Issei powers up from his lust and by literal boobs. It's explained in the show that each holder had his/her own way of using Ddraig. Therefore, the way Izuku conjures up his energy and power is from One for All itself. I thought of giving him a double quirk or One for All and the Sacred Gear, but I figured I want him to be overpowered, but not THAT overpowered. It also takes the place of, say, Issei's demonic power.

 **How did Aizawa erase the Sacred Gear?**

Well, like I said in the previous question, the sacred gear itself wasn't canceled directly. One for All inside of Izuku was canceled so he lost the power to use keep it up. It's just like how the show works except Izuku has a gauntlet and his powers instead of having One for All course through his veins.

 **Will I make Izuku go all angsty because of Ophis?**

No. Never. I've made the characters go a bit OOC at times, but I still want to keep the natural personality in there somewhat. Izuku wouldn't go all angsty, he would try his best to change the future and the fate of whatever it is that might occur. So don't worry.

 **If you all have any more questions or concerns I'll answer/address them in the next chapter!**

XXXXXXXXX

"Someone I know...is going to die?" Izuku mumbled as he was looking at Mina skip away to the changing rooms.

"No...no no no!" Izuku said as he scrambled up. "Ddraig! She's gotta be wrong!"

' _ **Take a deep breath partner! You need to relax right now. Losing your cool now won't help.'**_

"R-Right…" Izuku took a deep breath and calmed himself down. "But what did Ophis mean?"

' _ **Chances are she's right. She is one of the most powerful existences in the universe, next to Great Red and Trihexa. However, Trihexa was sealed away for good and Great Red and Ophis have settled in the dimensional gap. She's usually not wrong, but her prophecies aren't always certain. You can change the fate you just have to be able to adapt and react.'**_

"The dimensional gap?" Izuku asked his partner.

' _ **It's sort of like a plane of existence yet nothing actually exists. While heaven and the underworld have been destroyed the dimensional gap remains in order to house Ophis and Great Red.'**_

Izuku leaned against the wall and took another deep breath.

"So who exactly is Ophis and this Great Red?" Izuku asked as he began fiddling with his phone.

' _ **Well, the best way to put it is he is literally the strongest being in this world. He is the true Red Dragon Emperor God. While Ophis is not as powerful as him she is still also one of the strongest existences in the world. They're both dragons that used to rule, but Ophis has always remained in the dimensional gap until she left and Great Red took over. She was hell bent on taking it back until Issei swayed her own judgement.'**_

"Issei again...was he really that amazing?"

' _ **Feeling inadequate?'**_

"I don't know...I mean the only reason I even have this power is because of All Might. The power in One for All is the only reason I can even talk to you like this. What if I can't succeed Issei or All Might? What if I fail both you and All Might?" Izuku looked more in thought as he replayed everything through his mind.

' _ **You are not All Might nor are you Issei. Sure you are next in line for both titles, but that doesn't mean you have to be them. You're your own person and own hero. No matter how many Red Dragon Emperors there have been in the past you have your own story to write.'**_

"Yeah...I guess you're right. Anyway I'll try and get stronger for the both of us." Izuku clenched his fists.

"Izu!" Mina came running out of the dressing room looking like she just threw a set of clothes on. "You have to come with me!"

"What?!" Izuku said, but before he could recognize what was happening he found himself on a chair outside of the door to Mina's dressing room.

"Hey Izu, I thought I saw you fall out there before I got in. Did I just knock you off your feet?" Mina said teasingly.

"M-Mina, should I even be in here?" Izuku asked nervously.

"Of course it's fine! Girls bring guys in here all the time!" Mina said as she began to change.

Izuku gulped and cursed the dragon part of himself. Since his senses were heightened he could hear everything. The way she took the clothes off of herself just sounded way too sensual to Izuku. He began to sweat.

' _This is bad!'_ Izuku thought to himself.

"Alright! I'm coming out Izuku!" Mina called out. As soon as she walked out Izuku began to cover his eyes, but then he immediately froze.

"Soooo, how does it look?" Mina asked as she posed.

"M-M-M-M-M-Mina I d-don't think I chose that!" Izuku said as his face became bright red.

"Yeah, but I needed a new swimsuit so I figured this would work!" Mina said with a giant grin. "So, how does it look?"

At the second time the question was asked Izuku's mind didn't really work. Mina was wearing a red bikini that barely held itself together. The color of red seemingly radiated off her pink skin, which made it so much better.

"I-It's amazing…" Izuku accidentally said. Surprisingly, Mina blushed, but so did Izuku. However, Mina quickly recovered and decided to fire back.

"How's this?" Mina struck a pose that would probably put most Playboy models to shame. However, this pushed Izuku over the limit. He felt himself finally start to lose to the heat as he passed out and fell off his chair.

"Izu?!" Mina said as she caught the boy. "Guess it was over stimulation…"

XXXXXXXXX

After Izuku came back to reality and finally composed himself Mina bought her clothes and they adventures the mall. Izuku went into a few pop culture stores to look at all of the hero merchandise and Mina went into the video game and fashion stores. Eventually the two found themselves in the food court talking with each other.

"Hey Izuku I've been meaning to ask, so what is your quirk really?" Mina said as she took a sip from her drink.

"Well…" Izuku thought for a second.

' _Can I tell her the truth?'_

' _ **Partner, it's better if she thinks I'm just a symbiotic quirk that manifested a voice like that one bird boy's Dark Shadow. The more people who know about One for All and that you're the Red Dragon Emperor, the more danger and power you'll attract. You've already attracted the attention Ophis and Great Red.'**_

' _I know I just...I feel bad for not being straight with her…'_

' _ **I understand, just be careful. Albion could come out at any point in time.'**_

' _Right.'_

"Well, I didn't really get it till this year so I don't know how to handle it too well. I'm sort of an anomaly. I think it's mainly a strength enhancing quirk that has a little bit of a support role. Like I did with Iida, I think if I can touch someone I can transfer my power to them." Izuku said.

"So it's kind of like a mix between a healer and a fighter?" Mina said comparing it to a video game.

"Sort of, but it runs on a timer or as long as my energy can hold out. To be honest I'm really weak and I wouldn't have been able to beat Bakugou without Iida's help. I just know that I need to get stronger in order to become a hero." Izuku looked down as he grabbed his cup and Mina once again took notice.

"Hey...is something bothering you?" Mina asked as she tilted her head to meet Izuku's.

"Oh no no! I think I'm just a bit confused about some stuff right now." Even Izuku could sense the tense and thick atmosphere so he decided to try and change the subject. "So are you excited for the USJ trip and the new dorms?"

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot we're going to USJ next week." Mina said with a smile returning to her face. "And the dorms too! I'm honestly a little nervous, but super excited! We'll all get to know each other better as well!"

"Yeah...I just don't know what I'm gonna tell my mom." Izuku sighed. He was right. His mom was his everything. She had been with him through thick and thin and even supported him after she had given up on him. She was the epitome of a great mom and now he had to leave her. What was he supposed to think?

"Are you close with your mom?" Mina asked the boy.

"Yeah, since I never really had any friends she's always been by my side. I love her and appreciate her a lot so I don't know how I'm gonna tell her…" Izuku sighed again once again realizing the mood he created.

"Hey do you wanna go to the park with me?" Mina asked him getting up and holding out a hand to him.

"Sure!" Izuku replied with a smile.

The pair walked out of the mall and in the direction of the park. It was one that was closer to the edge of the city and had a little outcrop that overlooked the city itself. Once they finally reached the park Mina showed Izuku the overview of the city from the outcrop.

"Wow...this is amazing!" Izuku said looking at the gorgeous sight in front of him. It was around 6:30 so the sun was beginning to set and it was a cloudless evening. Mina leaned onto the railing next to him and looked out with him.

"You've really never been here?" Mina asked again.

"Yeah, I never really had a reason to until now." Izuku responded casually.

"So, now that we're alone. What's up? You've been acting weird since karaoke. If you need someone to talk to I'm here for you." Mina told the boy as she turned around and leaned her back against the railing crossing her arms.

"Thanks Mina, but honestly I'm fine!" Izuku said reassuringly.

"You're a terrible liar…" Mina said with a small giggle.

"Yeah...I know." Izuku said flashing her a small smile.

After a few seconds of silence Izuku finally spoke up.

"Hey Mina? Have you ever...been afraid of yourself or the future?" Izuku asked as he turned around and followed Mina's posture.

"Hm...I think I know that pretty well. Y'know my acid used to be pretty harmful to me and others and it gave me a complex. I was afraid of my own power, but I learned to love my quirk. I just had to find a reason to keep pushing onward." Mina said as she pondered. "And the future? Well, I think everyone is afraid of the future. It's pretty scary not knowing what is gonna happen."

"Find a reason to keep pushing onward, huh?" Izuku said as he slid down the rail.

"Mind if I ask a question?" Mina asked.

"Sure go ahead." Izuku said as he thought about what Mina had said. What was his reason? To be a hero right? That was his whole existence. Then what was holding him back? Why was he so scared of himself? How could he not be! Izuku thought he had been in an attack with a villain only to be told he fell down the stairs. He thought he had accepted his quirk, but now it brought more trouble for him. Ophis? Great Red? Heaven and hell?! This was getting to be too much for him. Now on top of that he felt like he had a crush on a girl now and his school was piling on more information. However, Mina's question snapped him out of thought.

"Who is Ophis?"

"Eh?"

That was Izuku's only response. How was he supposed to respond?

"W-What? Where did you hear that?!" Izuku said beginning to sweat as he stood back up.

"Well, you were mumbling about someone named Ophis and then right now you were mumbling again and I heard the name Ophis again. It's a pretty weird name so I thought it was a new hero or something, but now I'm not too sure. So who is it? A girl~?" Mina said teasingly. What she noticed though, was that her heart began to hurt a little bit when she said that.

Izuku himself was at a loss for words. How could he have been so careless?!

' _Ddraig!'_

' _ **Don't look to me it's your own fault.'**_

' _Yes, but didn't you say she shouldn't find out!? Besides couldn't Ophis target her or something!?'_

' _ **I don't think she'd do that, but focus on right now. Just tell her she's an aunt or something.'**_

Izuku just sighed and gave a nervous laugh.

"W-Well, she's just my aunt and she's coming over soon to visit so I was thinking about it!" Izuku hoped Mina would buy it.

"Oh really? I was hoping for a little bit of drama…" Inside Mina breathed a sigh of relief, but on the outside she played it off.

"Hey, it's getting pretty late, we should head back." Izuku brought up.

"Yeah you're right. Shall we go?"

The two once again found themselves walking, but this time it was in relative silence. Mina thinking about her own feelings and Izuku thinking about his own situation. Both of the heroes in training were lost in thought. Soon they reached the station that Mina had to take to get home.

"Hey Izuku? Thanks for today I really mean it. I had a lot of fun!" Mina said as she turned to the boy.

"Yeah of course! Thank you for taking me!" Izuku replied showing her a smile. What happened next Izuku would think of for a very long time. Mina walked up to the boy and, being careful not to poke his eye out with her horns, she gently kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight Izuku!" Mina said as she scurried onto the train secretly yelling at herself. Even she didn't know why she did that.

Izuku was just silent with a giant blush and wide eyes.

' _ **Wow, that escalated quickly…'**_

Izuku was pretty confused now.

"W-w-w-w-what!?" It finally registered what had just happened. Izuku then began to walk away still trying to process what just happened.

"Woohoo!" Izuku jumped up and threw a fist in the air.

"No way! How? Why? When? What is this feeling!?" Izuku said as he felt like he was lighter even then when he used his power for the first time.

' **Heh, relax partner. I think you should give this girl a chance. Who knows? It could end up good for you!'**

"Yeah, but...I'm me and she's just so amazing!" Izuku said as he made it to his house. "I'll deal with it later right now I have to get stronger!"

' _ **That's the spirit.'**_

Izuku went straight up to his room after talking to his mom and made a page in his notebook dedicated to himself.

"Alright let's see…"

 _Hero: ?_

 _Quirk: One for All/The Sacred Gear_

 _Background: Ddraig has been inhabiting me since I was born, but has been dormant for awhile. Now he was released and I can channel One for All using his power. There is four stages to my power. 1st was my small gauntlet. 2nd was my full arm gauntlet. 3rd is the scale mail. Finally, the 4th is something called the Juggernaut Drive. Ddraig has told me I'm not allowed to use it and it can possibly kill me along with the world._

 _Abilities: Self-Healing, Transfer, Dragon Smash, Dragon Shot, Ddraig, and enhanced senses._

 _Weaknesses: A limit to my power. I require a sacrifice in order to increase my power resulting in damage to myself._

"That's enough for tonight…" Izuku said putting his notebook away. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Secretly, he hoped it was Mina, but he was just as ecstatic when he saw who it was from.

' _Midoriya my boy! How are you keeping? I want to meet up tomorrow before you move into the new dormitories. We haven't practiced in a while so I'd like to see you as well!' - All Might._

' _Hey All Might! I've been doing well, I have a lot to tell you. Is it okay if we meet up around 10-11 am?'_ Izuku replied.

' _Sure my boy! We can use the training center at U.A. See you then!'_

"I still can't believe it…" Izuku clutched his phone and slowly drifted off to sleep with a grin on his face.

XXXXXXXXX

"Transfer!" Ddraig echoed as Izuku slammed his fist into All Might.

" **Nice hit Young Midoriya! It doesn't seem to be as powerful as your 100% punch, but it hurts just enough!"** All Might praised the young boy.

"It seems that transfer is the only ability I have that doesn't require a "sacrifice"." Izuku replied as he looked down to his hand.

' _ **That's because it's your own power being culminated. Your body is still too weak to handle One for All so when you use your power in a full out attack it ends up with some kickback.'**_ Ddraig reminded him. ' _ **When you attack with just your body itself infused with said energy solely from me it ends up with less kickback.'**_

" **Hm, that makes sense! I've read over the book that you gave me and it seems pretty solid. We just need to make Young Midoriya sturdier and stronger so he can handle his own power. Now Ddraig, how exactly can we achieve the "scale mail"?"** All Might asked.

" _ **Right now that would require a significant sacrifice. My previous wielder sacrificed his arm in order to activate the scale mail for 10 seconds at first. At Izuku's level, if he did that he would be able to hold it for nearly 10 minutes. Eventually, his power will increase to the point where he won't need to consistently have a sacrifice, but for now it seems sacrificing his right arm to me should be a last resort. You would fit in having a fake arm in this world at the very least."**_ Ddraig told the teacher and student pair. All Might transferred back into his regular form while coughing up some blood.

"Agh! Damn, it seems like my time has gotten shorter again. Young Midoriya this is a good sign! This is the evidence of your own power growing!" All Might said placing a hand on Izuku. However, he noticed the boy looked a little sad and worried over that fact. All Might forgot that he was, in fact, Izuku's idol and favorite hero. How could he not be sad?

"Don't worry kid. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon!" All Might said placing a hand on Izuku's shoulder.

"R-Right!" Izuku said gaining his smile back filled with determination.

"So, have you packed all of your things?" All Might said as the pair walked out together to visit Recovery Girl.

"Mostly, everything is all boxed up." Izuku said as he took a drink from his water bottle.

"That's good, how did your mother take it?" All Might asked. Even he knew she would most likely be the most emotional one in his life. Izuku hated to worry or make his mother sad. All the times he covered up his bruises was for her. Especially, since he got his quirk now, he noticed that his mother was a lot more supportive and happier for him.

*Flashback*

"Hey mom? Can I talk to you for a second?" Izuku called downstairs as his mother cleaned up the table after dinner.

"Sure honey. Anything wrong?" Inko asked her son.

"W-Well, on Thursday at school we got told some news. We're going on a trip to USJ soon in order to practice our heroics." Izuku started.

"That's great honey! Just be careful okay? I don't want you to get hurt or anything like that." Inko said with a smile.

"A-Also…"

' _It's now or never Izuku! C'mon you can do this!'_

"We got asked to m-move into the new U.A. dorms. W-Would it be okay if I moved in there?" Izuku said as he braced himself for the incoming rejection.

"Oh...well, of course honey. If it's necessary for your dream I'll support it." Inko said as she clutched her apron.

"M-Mom?" Izuku said as he noticed his mother's demeanor.

"Oh my baby!" Inko wrapped Izuku up in a huge bear hug. "You're growing up so fast! I'm so proud of you Izuku!"

"R-Right!" Izuku just hugged his mom back as he felt her tears flowing out of her eyes.

' _ **Well, I certainly know where you got your waterworks from…'**_ Ddraig said snarkily.

*End Flashback*

"She took it a lot better than I expected her to." Izuku said with a small laugh.

"Ah that's good. Well, here we are! I have some paperwork to do in my office so I'll see you at school tomorrow Young Midoriya!"

"Ah wait All Might!" Izuku called out to his mentor before he rushed off. All Might turned around in surprise at the boys stern yet worried voice.

"Hm?"

"If...if someone told you that someone you were close with was going to die...what would you do?" Izuku said staring at his mentor with fiery yet uncertain eyes.

"That's an odd question. However, I would try and get stronger in order to protect that person. I am the number 1 hero after all!" All Might turned to his buff form and flashed Izuku a thumbs up before dashing away.

' _ **Does he know about my situation!?'**_ All Might pondered in his head as he ran to his office. ' _ **That's impossible who would've told him?'**_

Izuku watched his mentor rush away faster than usual and began to ponder about why he was moving so fast. He put it up to his imagination and went to Recovery Girl's room.

He had to be at tip top shape for tomorrow. 1. He was moving in to his new dorm. 2. He had to face Mina tomorrow and figure out his and her own feelings. 3. The trip to USJ was also tomorrow and he had to be ready to show off what he could do.

Tomorrow Izuku would show his class and the pro heroes what he could really do with his power. However, right now he was a bit confused. The first problem was with All Might's rush to get away from him and the second was a bit more problematic.

Ever since he fought All Might he had a hot and stinging feeling in his arm. He didn't really know what it was, but it was pulsing. He chalked it up to using too much power in his sparring sessions and that recovery girl would fix it.

Yet little did Izuku know, that feeling was trying to signal to him that he was being watched once again.


	9. The Incident at USJ

**Sidenote: Things will get kinda graphic in this chapter. If it ain't your thing when it happens, you might wanna skip.**

XXXXXXXXX

"Mom I'm about to head out!" Izuku called out to his mother as he reached the door.

"Okay baby. Promise me you'll come visit soon alright?" Inko said as she rushed to her son to give him a hug. Both of them were beginning to have tears in their eyes already.

"Yeah I promise mom. I love you!" Izuku said breaking the hug and beginning for the door.

"I love you too honey. Oh wait Izuku!" Inko called out to him.

"What?"

"I'm so proud of you honey. You've broken all the odds. I want you to know that I'll support you all the way!" Inko said wiping the tears from her eyes. Izuku gave her a determined grin and one last hug before picking up his few bags and boxes in order to load them into the moving truck U.A. sent. The driver offered to take him to school, but he figured he wanted to take one last walk to the train station and then to school.

"I guess this is it…" Izuku said as he finally reached U.A.

"Midoriya?" A voice called out from behind him.

"AH!" Izuku jumped up from the sudden presence. When Izuku finally got a look the pink hair and goggles immediately gave the identity away. Mei Hatsume. Izuku's personal support.

"Woah! That was some serious height! You okay?" Mei asked him as she patted his shoulder.

"Y-Yeah, sorry you just s-startled me." Izuku said with a nervous laugh.

"Oops. Anyways are you going to the dorms now?" Mei asked him pointing at the two new buildings erected.

"That's them!?" Izuku exclaimed. "Aren't they pretty big for a dorm for one class?"

"Power Loader let me see the designs so I think they have a lot of stuff in them. A gym, training room, kitchen, living room, two floors, a shower room, and even a elevator!" Mei began to walk towards the dorms with Izuku in tow.

"W-Wow that's a bit much right?" Izuku said as he thought about checking out the training room first.

"Hmmm, I guess. There's still no workshop though! I specifically asked Power Loader for a workshop and he said, 'If we gave you a workshop there wouldn't be a dorm,' and then laughed!" Mei said with a small pout.

"Haha, you do have a habit of getting a little crazy with your babies Hatsume." Izuku said with a chuckle.

"Speaking of babies, I know you're going to USJ today, but can you stop by the workshop before you go? I want to make a few adjustments to Ddraig." Mei said pointing at his arm.

"How do you even make adjustments to him? Isn't he just like gauntlet with powers?" Izuku asked looking puzzled.

"Well, when I make attachment babies I can use the gauntlet to infuse them with your own energy. Oh that gives me an idea! What if we made a grappling hook attachment using your own energy!? It could look like a beam of your own quirk! I gotta write that down!" Mei quickly took out a small notebook and began to furiously write everything down.

"W-Well, Ddraig what do you think?" Izuku said to the now appeared green orb in his right hand.

" _ **I see no problem with it. The more weapons and items you have at your disposal will give you the ability to rely on your full power less until you can handle it. Besides, the GPS she already installed will come in handy. Who knows what she can come up with? I didn't even know I could be tampered with until she began to try things out."**_ Ddraig told his partner.

"Makes sense…" Izuku began to mutter about all the possibilities while Mei did the same about her babies.

' _ **Pink must be your lucky color partner…'**_ Ddraig remarked to Izuku.

' _W-W-What do you mean by that?!'_ Izuku said in his mind.

"Anyways Midoriya! As your personal supporter you have to come by if you have time after moving in!" Mei said as she began to run to the workshop waving to the boy.

"R-Right!" Izuku said splitting away towards the dorm. He continued towards the large building until he saw the rest of his class standing in front of Aizawa.

"Midoriya. You were almost late. Get in line." Aizawa called out very tiredly.

"S-Sorry sir!" Izuku said hurrying next to Iida and Uraraka.

"Deku! We were worried you got lost or something." Uraraka whispered to her friend.

"Y-Yeah sorry. Hatsume stopped me as I was walking in…" Izuku said with a sigh.

"Listen up!" Aizawa bellowed out, quickly quieting the class. "I'll give you the rules later, but right now you are all to move in. We have 3 hours until the bus leaves to USJ. Classes are suspended for today in order for you to move in. In 3 hours be in front of the school gate. Anyone not present will be left behind."

Aizawa walked through the group towards the school and when he disappeared from sight the class erupted in excitement.

"Let's go check it out!" Kaminari yelled out loud as he sprinted towards the building. The door flung open and the group all audibly gasped. It was huge! The layout was pretty basic. A rec room, a living room, a gym and showers, and two floors of housing. The kitchen was right off the rec room and the living room was next to that. Boys were on the second floor while girls were on the third.

"Alright everyone! Let's all choose our rooms!" Iida had the two genders split up and begin to choose their rooms. The boys chose first and Izuku chose the room between Iida and Todoroki.

"Alright! Now that we've all chosen our rooms let's move in!" With a wave of the hands the movers began to move the boxes into the dorms and the students began to take their own boxes and move into their corresponding rooms. Izuku collected his things and opened the door to his room.

"This is a little bigger than my room at home…" Izuku said as he set his boxes down. He didn't have much in the way of necessities, but for figures, books, toys, and memorabilia...well he was practically an ultra fan of All Might. He started by putting his clothes up and putting his own stuff on the given bed. He didn't really know when he began to do it, but as soon as he started time flew by. Soon his room was decked out in All Might figures and memorabilia. He looked at his work and gave a content grunt. He looked at his desk and at the new computer his mom had bought him. To be honest he wasn't sure they could even afford it, but somehow she made it work. Simply because of her he would become the number one hero no matter what it takes.

"Alright, time to get to Mei's!" Izuku said as he began towards the elevator. As he turned the corner to get to the elevator hallway he ran into a flash of pink.

"AH!" Izuku was startled by the sudden appearance and he stumbled back.

"Woah Izu!?" The girlish blur replied. Izuku was caught before he could fall. The two were now in a stance similar to a prince and a princess, with the roles reversed.

"Uh, hi, Mina…" Izuku said as he blushed, but kept his eye contact with the girl.

"Hey Izu...you know, these roles should probably be reversed." Mina said to the blushing boy. Sure she was still a little nervous about her kiss, but still. She had to keep up her reputation right? Mina let the boy up and patted him on the shoulder as he smoothed out his U.A. gym clothes. They were told to wear them for the trip so Izuku thought it would be a good idea to get dressed early.

"Hey Izuku, I need to talk to you about Saturday…" Mina said slightly fidgeting.

' _S-So cute!'_ Izuku screamed in his mind as he blushed.

"O-Oh right! Um w-what did you want to talk about!" Instead of a question it sounded more like a startled yell. Mina became a little less nervous as she saw Izuku was just as scared as she was. She bursted out laughing and patted his shoulder once again. She noticed that she couldn't stop touching him. There was no way he could notice it though...right?

' _OH MY GOD THIS IS THE THIRD TIME SHE'S TOUCHED ME!'_ Izuku was freaking out at this point. A girl not only probably liked him, but she was acting all cute, was touching him constantly, and now could be confessing to him?! Izuku thought this was impossible. He was about to confess himself as he looked at the clock behind Mina's head. He had 40 minutes left before they had to leave for USJ.

' _Crap! I gotta get to Mei's!'_

"Uh, Mina! I really have to get going, but I-I agree we n-need to talk about...u-u-u-us!" Izuku returned the touch that Mina was giving him and sprinted past Mina. Soon he was out of sight and already on the way to the workshop in the school.

"Wh...What just happened?" Mina was stumped as to what just happened in front of her. She sighed and weakly smiled.

"Hey Mina is your room all good?" Tooru called out to her best friend.

"Yeah I'll show you!" Mina said walking towards her room now with her new friend.

' _What are you thinking Izuku…'_

XXXXXXXXX

"Alright I'm here…" Izuku said as he patted his clothes to get the dust off. He was breathing sort of heavily because he was literally full out sprinting to get away from Mina. He needed to talk to her, but for now he needed to focus on his heroing.

"Hatsume I'm he-" Izuku opened the door and a instant heat wave covered Izuku and into the hallway. Izuku had to close his eyes from the heat because of how strong it was.

"H-Hatsume?!" Izuku said rushing it, worried that the girl might be in danger from herself.

"Oh Midoriya!" Mei called out from behind a sort of fire resistance shield.

"Are you okay?!" Izuku said rushing to her side. He looked to what she was guarding herself from. It was a smaller kind of box with a piece of the boosted gear inside of it. Around it was a tube that was connected to something that looked like a flamethrower straight out of the apocalypse.

"What is all th...i...s" Izuku's brain slowly stopped working when he finally got a look at Mei. She was in a sports bra and athletic shorts with her jumpsuit wrapped around her waist.

"Hm?" Mei looked up at him. "Oh! Well, I noticed that your gauntlets armor was extremely heat resistant when I watched the footage of your fight versus that explosion boy. Your body was in shambles, but your gauntlet looked brand new! We need to talk about your recklessness by the way, but on a more important note you broke my baby!"

"Woah woah woah! This is a lot of information you're throwing at me here!" Izuku said with his hands up defensively. She was talking faster than he could think. "Slow down and we c-can talk!"

Mei eventually calmed down and relented to the boy. They both went over to her desk and Mei began to measure Izuku for some new enhancements.

"So, want to tell me why you went crazy in that fight?" Mei asked as she began to run her hands all over Izuku's body. Izuku noticed she was being slightly rougher than usual. It's not that he didn't like the feeling, but it was definitely new to him. _Very_ new to him.

"W-Well, I don't really know what happened. As soon as my boosted gear changed form its like I blanked out. Everything after that is a blur." Izuku explained. "Then when I transferred my power to Iida I regained control, but passed out…"

" _ **You gave into your emotion. You lost control of your own power and in turn caused the boosted gear to evolve into its second phase."**_

"W-What? I...I lost control of my emotion?" Izuku said a little stunned. Mei continued to measure Izuku's body, but slowed down at this notion.

" _ **Correct, your pent up anger and hatred towards Bakugou was released. Had it not been for that limiter you would have likely destroyed the other boys and even yourself. Anger and hatred is the most efficient way to bring out there potential of the sacred gear."**_

"W-Wow...I had no idea...is there any way to control it better without losing control?" Izuku asked as Mei finished up.

" _ **You'll need a limiter that is more mental and less physical. Something that isn't like that bracelet. Issei usually used his compassion and love for his friends to control himself. You already have more compassion than him. You just need to find your own limiter."**_

Mei and Izuku both just blanked.

"W-W-W-W-W-WHAT?!" Izuku yelled out flailing his arms. This got him flustered. He began to get used to Mina's teasing and he got used to Mei constantly getting really close and touching him, but he didn't know if he would ever get rid of his embarrassment when it came to love. How could someone ever love him right?

"That does make sense...if hatred brings out your true power then love would be the natural counter…" Mei seemed to be lost in thought as she began writing down information based on what she knew. However, she stopped writing for a moment and blushed, but then shook her head at the idea that came into her mind.

"So Mei! W-What did you want me for?" Izuku asked sitting back down on the stool behind him.

"Oh right! I was working on some blueprints for a couple of upgrades for your gauntlet. I noticed the extreme heat resistance which can only mean one thing. You might have the ability to use the flames of a dragon. Of course I have no idea how you could right now, but I'm sure Ddraig will help you out along the way." Mei continued with her explanation. "Anyway there's that, but also what if you could get around places easier?"

"Get around places easier?" Izuku said putting a hand to his chin. He definitely wasn't the most mobile person when he used his quirk. If he wanted to speed over to someone it would come at the cost of one of his legs. This whole sacrifice problem was getting out of hand and Izuku needed a solution.

"So I made the blueprint for this baby!" Mei flung up a white sheet of paper with what seemed like a red gun on top of a gauntlet.

"Uh...is that a gun?" Izuku asked with a small uncertainty.

"Hmm, in a way I suppose it is, but this baby doesn't shoot bullets!" Mei said as she pulled out a box. "I took the liberty of just making it without your approval because of the whole USJ thing. Thinking about it that place would be perfect for this test. Anyway this is pretty much the equivalent to a grappling hook, but I figured there's a high chance of it malfunctioning if it was a regular grappling hook. So this solely relies on your own energy!"

Mei took it out of the box. It looked like a small pea shooter and Mei strapped it onto Izuku's gauntlet.

"What do you think Ddraig? Can you attach it?" Izuku asked the now appeared gauntlet on his hand.

' _ **It's worth a shot. This girl is pretty impressive partner. She managed to hypothesize about the dragon flames and continuously makes attachments that rely on your power. Not only is she helping you with your ability to be a hero, but she is helping you hone your skills and power. You should definitely consider her as well. I feel she has a small amount of feeling for you at this point. Not as strong as Mina's though.'**_

"ALRIGHT! D-Ddraig says it's worth a shot!" Izuku said with a large blush. He really needed to get better with girls.

"Alright let me just attach it." Mei walked over to the blushing Izuku and slowly began to place the small attachment right under the gauntlet. Suddenly the boosted gear began to heat up and green energy poured out of the orb on it. Izuku could feel the attachment, well, being attached.

"I figured it would be more beneficial to go on the bottom to decrease the chances of it breaking...like my last baby." Mei playfully punched Izuku as she said that.

"U-Uh, well I mean, I d-didn't mean for it to happen!" Izuku defended himself.

"Haha, relax Midoriya! I understand the situation. Back on the topic at hand, I tried to make the material as strong as the gauntlets material, but it's still nowhere near as hard or heat resistant as the gauntlet itself. Alright now test it out!" Mei said as she walked over to a can and placed it on the table in front of her.

"You should be able to bring things to you. It should work depending on how much power you put into it. Put in more and it will bring you to it, but put in less and it will bring things towards you. I would assume you can also put in energy into your arm in order to pull bigger objects as well. Well enough explaining, now try out our baby!" Mei held out her arms.

"Our baby!?" Izuku said as he held out his gauntlet and accidentally released too much power into it.

' _ **Idiot…'**_ Ddraig just sighed.

"WHOA!" Mei immediately hit the ground.

"ACK!" The beam of energy immediately hit the wall and Izuku was pulled forward. It was a red bean with green electricity around it, a result of Izuku's own potential. He tried to stop himself, but slammed into the wall. Dust circled the pair of students as Mei coughed while Izuku got up slowly.

"W-Well, *cough cough*, that could've gone better, but at least the baby works!" Mei immediately began to write as Izuku wobbled towards her.

"You okay?" Mei extended a hand to Izuku's forehead where a large red spot now sat.

"Y-Yeah…" Izuku blushed slightly.

"Here let me get a bandage…" Mei rustled through a first aid box and brought a bandage as she had Izuku sit down in front of her. She leaned forward and put the bandage on Izuku's head. This situation had Mei feeling a bit weird inside. She had never felt this way before. Her heart felt...full? She didn't know. It was that hard to explain. Was she developing feelings for him?

Izuku on the other hand was in a pickle.

' _B-B-BOOBS!'_

' _ **Oh god don't say that!'**_ It sounded as if Ddraig was crying when he said that.

' _I can't help it! I think she forgot she was only wearing a sports bra! More importantly I forgot!'_

' _ **At least you won't turn out like Issei did…'**_ Ddraig stopped his crying. ' _ **Partner, you really need to get better with women. What are you gonna do if a female villain tries to seduce you and you freeze up? If it's this hard think of this as training.'**_

' _That's a good idea!'_

Now Izuku's blush went away as he focused in on Mei's chest.

' _Come on Izuku! You're better than this! Go beyond! Plus Ultr-'_

"Like what you see?" Mei asked as she stood back up.

"Eh?" Izuku blanked and also died a little on the inside.

"OHMYGODIMSOSORRYIGOTTAGOSEEYAMEI!" Izuku sped out of the room at a pace faster than Iida.

"W-What just happened?" Mei said as she leaned back on the table behind her. "I guess he didn't like the arm cannon I made…"

Mei picked up the red arm cannon behind her and began to redesign it from the start. These two definitely needed some work.

XXXXXXXXX

Mina had just finished seeing all of her friends rooms and was now with her entire class in front of the gate. They were all waiting for Aizawa to bring the bus around so they could finally go on their trip. The boys were currently on their way so it was just the girls waiting for now. Something about Bakugou trying to kill Kaminari again.

' _What's taking him so long?'_

"Hey Mina, so what's the deal with you and Midoriya?" Tsuyu blatantly asked her.

"What do you mean?" Mina expertly feigned ignorance. She honestly didn't know what the "deal" was with them. Were they together or not? Who knew cause she definitely would like to!

"Well you guys hung out didn't you? Besides it's not just you. Both you and Ochako have been getting flustered whenever Midoriya is around. So do you both like him?" Tsuyu was way too blatant and smart for her own good. Now Mina had a slight blush, but Ochako on the other hand was a mess now.

"Uh...I! I! I don't know!" The gravity girl began floating in the air covering her face with her eyes.

"Hmph, so what if I do?" Mina held out her chest to show off confidence.

"There's nothing wrong with it, but if either of you are gonna make a move on him you might want to do it soon. Hatsume Mei and Midoriya are getting very close." Tsuyu said as the boys approached the girls and the conversation came to a conclusion. However, both girls thought the same thing at the same time. Two thoughts actually.

' _Do I really like him?'_

' _Who is this Hatsume Mei!?'_

Everyone began to board the bus as Aizawa opened the doors. The girls got on as the boys came on next, but a small green blur came approaching the bus near the front of the school.

"W-Wait!" Izuku sped up a bit and finally reached the bus coming to a slow halt.

"Midoriya...that's two strikes. One for using your quirk and one for almost being late. One more and you'll be cleaning the entire dormitory. Aizawa wouldn't admit it, but he had a soft spot for the kid. He didn't know his situation, but the kid had heart and grit along with the power to save those in need. He just had to get better at controlling it and Aizawa was gonna make sure he did.

"R-Right!" Izuku said as he sat down next to Mina and Uraraka.

"So, where did you go Deku?" Uraraka said with a slight edge to her voice.

"O-Oh I went to get checked up on by Mei. She added a new attachment to my gauntlet." Izuku said looking at his hand.

"Oh? _Mei_?" Mina said from Izuku's right. He was starting to feel the pressure.

' _ **Ah, young love. Issei has you beat in one aspect…'**_ Ddraig echoed in Izuku's mind, which he didn't hear due to the two girls beside him.

"Y-Yeah, she's my p-personal supporter…" Izuku said a little nervously.

"No fair Izu!" Mina said grabbing his arm. "You can't play favorites!"

"M-Mina!?" Izuku's face went bright red.

"Y-Yeah Deku...no fair." Uraraka said quietly as she grabbed Izuku's sleeve of his uniform.

"U-Uh I….!" Izuku couldn't finish as he looked to his right and saw Bakugou staring at him with ferocious eyes.

"All of you shut up! We're here so be on your best behavior!" Aizawa said as the bus came to a stop.

' _Saved…'_ Izuku thought to himself with a sigh. The class walked off the bus and headed into USJ where…

"Thirteen?!" Issei squealed like a fangirl as Uraraka did the same.

"T-That's so cool! We're going to be working with Thirteen!" Izuku said giddily.

"I know right Deku! This is gonna be so cool!" Uraraka returned the emotion with a fist in the air. Wanting to be a support hero was Uraraka's dream so seeing a pro support hero like Thirteen was amazing. He was wearing a astronauts uniform and his quirk was Black Hole. It allowed him to suck anything he wants into a black hole using his quirk.

"Now now! Everyone calm down!" Aizawa said flaring his quirk. Once everyone saw that they settled down. Aizawa on the other hand had something to say to Thirteen.

"Where's All Might?"

"He's running a bit late right now so he won't be able to make it until later…" Thirteen whispered back.

"Great…" Aizawa mumbled. "Alright class we are going to-!"

Aizawa immediately turned around and dodged to his left while catching an object in his hands. Once Aizawa looked at it, it turned out it had a knife.

"Sensei! Look!" Kirishima echoed out from behind Aizawa. Aizawa followed to where he was pointing and there was a large black hole and out came at least a hundred villains.

"What the?! Everyone get back!" Thirteen said as he got in between the kids and the stairs. "Go out the door!"

Iida immediately raced for the door and tried to open it, but it was locked shut.

"Shit! Someone must have a jamming quirk on their end!" Thirteen grumbled. "Kids try and pry that door open!"

"R-Right!" Kirishima, Iida, and Shoji all were making their way to the door when the black hole shifted from beyond the stairs to right in front of their eyes.

"Crap!" Kirishima yelled as he was about to run right into it. However, Shoji stopped him with his arms and flung Iida and Kirishima back. Then he created a gust of wind with the wings his arms made to throw off the cloud of mist.

"Insolent fools…" The black and purple cloud of mist echoed. "Sadly, I cannot let you leave. Until notified, I shall be your opponent. I am Kurogiri of the League of Villains! Now where is All Might?"

"Thirteen! I'll take the ones on the ground floor! You take that guy!" Aizawa yelled putting on his goggles as the cloth around his neck began to rise. "Students! You are hereby authorized to use your quirks in order to get out of this situation!"

"Right!" Class 1-A echoed out in response.

"Let's do this guys! It's only one villain!" Kaminari yelled out from behind with a thumbs up to his friends.

"C'mon!" Kirishima yelled hardening himself as he and Bakugou both flung themselves at him.

However, Thirteen yelled at the two boys flying towards the villain.

Behind them, however, Izuku i was locked on to something else entirely. There standing right by where Kurogiri was before was three different people. One person was a giant black bird looking villain while the other two were much more familiar to Izuku. It was the villain that stole the documents from the office and the one Izuku had lost to! The other one felt much more powerful and felt much closer to Izuku than he had thought. This villain had hands all over his body, but on his back were two giant wings that were black and purple. They had light shining off of them and they looked menacing.

' _ **Izuku...that is Albion, the Vanishing Dragon. Your destined rival and strongest enemy.'**_

' _Y-You're kidding...the only reason these villains are here is because I let that villain go. If I hadn't of been so dumb this wouldn't have happened! Wait, why did they ask about All Might? Was he supposed to be here? Does that mean?!'_

Izuku was thrown out of his thoughts by the black mist now encompassing him.

"Everyone look out!" Thirteen yelled, but was only met with the worried yells of class 1-A.

Once Kurogiri returned to his normal form, only a few students were left. Uraraka, Tsuyu, Mineta, Shoji, Iida, Satou, and Tooru.

"W-Where did everyone go?!" Uraraka cried out as she searched for her friends, but specifically for Deku. "Deku?!"

"I have sent them all to different areas of this facility. More importantly, you should be worrying about yourselves." Kurogiri said as he expanded himself.

"Not so fast!" Thirteen yelled as he activated his quirk. Now Kurogiri and Thirteen were locked in battle. Thirteen was sucking up Kurogiri into his black hole. "Iida! Go for the door!"

"B-But I can't leave you all!" Iida persisted.

"Y-You're the only one who's fast enough! You're the only chance of getting help!" Thirteen was obviously struggling against the villain. Soon enough Kurogiri found a way to beat him. He warped behind Thirteen and created a portal to turn his own quirk on him. Soon Thirteens back was ripped open. "GO NOW!"

Iida looked around and saw all of his classmates look at them with reassuring eyes and they looked to him with tears in their eyes.

"Go class rep!" Uraraka yelled as Iida fired up his legs.

The only thing Iida heard as he bursted towards the door was Thirteens deafening cries of pain. He didn't look back and when he reached the door he had to pry it open with his own hands. Once he finally got it open Kurogiri charged him.

"Not so fast!" With a grunt Kurogiri was about to make it, but Shoji made it in time to keep the mist villain at bay.

"Go Iida!" With a yell from Shoji Iida squeezed in between the doors and sprinted as fast as he could towards the school. However, one thing in his mind made him run faster. He didn't see Izuku with the big group. That meant he could be in danger. Iida wouldn't let one of his first friends die now!

XXXXXXXXX

"Ugh…Where am I?" Izuku woke up groggily to a bright light shining down on him.

"Izuku!" Mina latched onto him.

"Woah! M-M-Mina!?" Izuku wasn't prepared for that one.

"I was so worried!" Mina said as she let him go.

"I-I'm okay! You?" Izuku asked standing up.

"I'm good! It seems we got thrown away from everyone thanks to that mist guy. Tokoyami is with us too!" Mina said turning around.

"Midoriya." Tokoyami nodded.

"Hey! You alright?" Izuku asked. With a silent nod Tokoyami turned around. It seemed the trio were thrown into the wasteland area. They were surrounded by nothing but rocks and holes. There was a giant ravine stationed at the center and right next to them was the shipwreck zone. They didn't see any fighting going on there so they proceeded to look around the other areas from a vantage point, which was a rock.

In the city zone, the destroyed buildings zone, the forest zone, and the training zone were all being fought in right now. Different quirks were being fired off, but in the destroyed buildings zone there were explosion going off at every second.

' _That's Bakugou for ya…'_ Izuku thought to himself. Soon he summounded his gauntlet and had everyone come towards him.

"Ddraig! How's the situation look?" Izuku said looking at the green orb on his gauntlet.

" _ **There is at least 100 enemies around us, but they're being taken out slowly. No doubt a result of the other students and Aizawa. I don't feel the presence of Thirteen anymore as well as the boy with the engine legs."**_

"Oh no…" Mina said as the thought of Thirteen dead scared her. She felt her legs shaking. "This is happening isn't it? T-This is really happening?"

"Relax Mina. Everything is going to be okay. I'll protect you no matter what!" Izuku said like a true hero. Tokoyami just grinned at the pair.

"You're such a cliche Izu." Mina weakly smiled at him.

"Watch out!" Tokoyami used Dark Shadow to move Izuku and Mina out of the way as a villain with a sword came flying down onto them followed by a villain with huge muscles.

Izuku, Mina, and Tokoyami all went back to back and began to call out their quirks.

"Mina, Tokoyami, you two take the villain with the sword! I'll take the strength villain!" Izuku called out behind him.

"Right!" The pair echoed. They both charged the villain with the sword and he immediately dodged their attacks. Mina took long range attacks by slinging her acid while Tokoyami took the frontline by using Dark Shadow to block and to attack. They had good chemistry. Izuku on the other hand was mounting a full out attack on the villain. Using Ddraig to shift the energy throughout his body he was moving faster and hitting the villain with a flurry of punches. They weren't very powerful, but with around 2% of Ddraig's power they were doing a decent amount of damage to the villain. Soon the three of them took out both villains. Izuku used his energy from his newly acquired grappling device to tie them up. It took a bit of energy out of him, but it wasn't as bad as using a full out energy attack.

"Alright guys, let's go backup sensei!" Izuku said as he began to run towards the water zone that was in between the main area and the wasteland zone. Soon they reached the shallow end of the water zone and they crouched down behind the wall. It had only been 20 minutes since they had gotten there, which meant Aizawa had been fighting for 20 minutes straight.

"Woah…" Mina muttered as they watched Aizawa take out every single villain that came his way. He was definitely one of the top pro heroes. It was obvious why he was underground as he was definitely better at fighting on his own. Each villain that ran up was soon unconscious until every villain around him was on the ground. Aizawa quickly put eyedrops into his eyes and he put his goggles back on. He looked straight towards the three leaders.

"So that's the final boss?" Aizawa muttered.

"Heh... !" The villain with the purple wings began to laugh and scratch his neck. "You think I'm the final boss?"

Before Aizawa could even react the villain with purple wings flew towards him. Aizawa tried to erase his quirk, but all he heard was one word.

 **{Divide!}**

Immediately Aizawa's eyes closed and his body felt limp. He stood his ground however, and quickly dodged away from the villain.

" _He..._ is the final boss!" The villain yelled aloud as a giant black blur came out and nailed Aizawa in the chest shattering his ribs. Aizawa coughed out blood and was blown back multiple feet. With his ribs cracked he was not only having trouble breathing, but he was also having trouble standing his ground.

"W-What the hell did you...do to me?" Aizawa barely muttered out.

"Heh...I suppose I can tell you. I have a dual quirk. One lets me halve the power of my enemies right in front of me and gives me immense power. While the other...well, shall I show you?" The villain grinned a nasty smile. As he put his hands onto Aizawa's arm. Slowly his skin began to decay into dead skin as his clothes and his skin began to disintegrate and fall to the ground.

"ARGH!" Aizawa let out a muffled groan as he tried to erase the villains quirk while the giant black bird like villain shoved his head into the ground.

"Eraserhead hm? I'll give you the introduction. I am Shigaraki Tormura, behind me is Susanooh, and the person currently decimating you is Nomu. Here's a little thing about Nomu…" Shigaraki slowly lifted one of his fingers and whispered into Aizawa's ear. "He's the true All Might killer!"

Aizawa's eyes went slightly wide, but he recollected himself.

"W-What do you mean villain?" Aizawa said as he tried to get up again, but was slammed back into the ground.

"Well, that's a secret. However, what isn't is that he is unbeatable! Now how about we give you a show? How about a few dead kids to truly sink you into despair?!" Shigaraki yelled as flashed over to Izuku, Mina, and Tokoyami. He reached his hand out to touch Tokoyami's face and Mina shoved him out of the way. The villain now known as Susanooh just sat on a chair and watched as this all played out. His eyes were specifically locked on Izuku though.

' _No...I can't lose her. She was...she was the first one who treated me like an equal...I...I don't want to lose her!'_

Izuku channeled all of Ddraig's energy into his legs and flashed right in front of Shigaraki's face. He charged up a dragon smash and was about to let loose when his hand was stopped right in front of Shigaraki.

"Ooh, how close!" Shigaraki grinned from behind a giant black mass that was currently holding Izuku's arm in his humongous hands. "Nomu...hold him!"

"Look what the RNG brought to me...the Red Dragon Emperor himself?" Shigaraki asked as a question, but he knew the answer. Meanwhile, Izuku could only look on in fear. This man known as Shigaraki...was truly a villain. He was insane.

"I...I won't lose to you!" Izuku said with determination. "I won't let you hurt anyone else!"

Izuku was literally being held up in the air by Nomu from his arm. However, his determination was stronger than ever. At this time every student had now met up. The students that were less affluent in battle went by the stairs and picked up Aizawa while getting back to the top of the stairs. Bakugou, Kirishima, Kaminari, and Todoroki were all looking at the scene play out while on the main floor while Susanooh did the same. Suddenly, Kurogiri appeared right next to Shigaraki.

"Shigaraki...one of the students escaped. I have failed." Kurogiri said quite solemnly.

"Hoh…" Shigaraki began to scratch his neck. "If you weren't our back door I would torture you for the rest of your life…"

 **{Focus Shigaraki. Ddraig, you have fallen so far to have picked another weakling.}**

" _ **This boy is stronger than your host will ever be. Are you such an idiot that you can't realize you've been placed into this host unwillingly!?"**_

 **{It is no matter. This man contains the power to rule the world with a strong backing. I have grown to hate this society and the way it goes about life. It is so...pointless. With Shigaraki's power we shall bring chaos to this society by bringing Great Red back and recreating the supernatural world anew.}**

" _ **Albion this isn't you. The proud dragon never held these ideals. Your hosts wishes are corrupting you! If you bring Great Red into the human world...it will destroy it all."**_

 **{Enough! I am finished with this irrelevant conversation. Shigaraki. This boy reeks of All Might. If you were to finish him here and now it would be a great way to bring All Might here. Besides, if you allow this boy to get stronger he will surely become a nuisance in the future.}**

"No…" Izuku muttered. If they wanted All Might here so badly it meant they had a way to kill him. Izuku guessed that the black monster was the main problem. Then...the prophecy Ophis gave him was...coming true.

"Midoriya!" Tokoyami yelled which was followed by a scream of Midoriya's from the rest of his classmates.

"Izuku!" Mina screamed as she tried to throw acid, but the water hindered her quirk greatly.

"I've had enough…" Shigaraki grumbled, but soon smiled deviously. "Goodbye Red Dragon Emperor!"

Shigaraki placed his hand on Izuku and was about to begin decaying him when Aizawa shot his head up and tried to erase his quirk. Shigaraki stopped what he was doing and turned around to face Aizawa. Soon Shigaraki's wings disappeared.

"..." Shigaraki grinned. "Wrong power!"

With a forceful hand Shigaraki slammed him palm into Izuku's chest and his skin immediately began to deteriorate.

"ARGH!" Izuku screamed out in pain.

The scene was cut off by two doors being flung across USJ and the students began to cry as a huge presence walked past them all.

"I...I…" A manly voice emerged from the sounds of despair.

" **I AM HERE!"** All Might stepped up to the top of the stairs and loosened his shirt. However, now he wasn't grinning. He was angry. Really angry. Then he looked down at Izuku being decayed alive. Then he got even angrier. His student was now being tortured. He looked around at the students around him crying with Thirteen laying on the ground with a giant hole in his back and Aizawa on the ground unconscious with tons of injuries. He was going to make them pay.

With a giant hole in Izuku's skin the meat of his body was being shown as flakes of skin were surrounding the area that was being decayed. There were tears streaming from his eyes and his mouth was clenched to endure the pain. All Might looked down at Izuku and nodded at him with painful eyes. Izuku instantly felt like he was going to break down in tears.

"All...All Mig-!" Izuku began to yell his mentors names when Shigaraki took his hands from Izuku's chest and snapped his fingers. All Might tried to get there in time, but it was no use. A black fist plunged into Izuku's abdomen effectively shattering the rest of the decayed skin off of his body and breaking his bones. He felt his insides being crushed and soon he felt himself flying. However, there was another pain that took priority over everything else. When Izuku tried to reach his right arm out he noticed something. It wasn't there. The arm that had the gauntlet on it wasn't there. He didn't have an arm. When Nomu had punched him he had still hung onto his arm effectively ripping it off. Izuku couldn't even make out a scream before he was silenced by the water. Without being able to move his body and the water zone beginning to turn red from the blood he began to fade. All he saw was blood and darkness soon take over him. The last thoughts he had were of Mina, Iida, Uraraka, Mei, Bakugou, and All Might. The last words he thought were…

"I'm sorry…"

XXXXXXXXX

ANND A CLIFFHANGER! I know I know...I'm a major cuck. I gotta keep the suspense somehow right?! Stay tuned for Monday when the next chapter comes out!


	10. Emerald and Crimson Unite!

One punch. One punch was all it took to send the Nomu flying. All Might moved faster than he had ever moved even back in his prime. What he imagined would take over 300 punches only took a single punch. The entire area became cracked and when the Nomu hit the ceiling he went flying. The wind from the attack sent Susanooh flying off of his chair backwards with an audible yelp. Shigaraki was sent flying back, but he activated Albion and guarded himself inside of his wings from the attack. Kurogiri had to retract into the smallest form he could manage in order to prevent being blown away.

"W-What? What?! WHAT?!" Shigaraki yelled as the area settled down. He was now scratching his neck. "You're cheating! This wasn't supposed to happen!"

Next to All Might was two students who were currently mortified. Mina was just staring at the arm floating in the water in front of her. What just happened? Izuku just tried to save her and now he was...dead?

"I...I...IZUKU!" Mina sunk to her knees in the shallow water with tears flowing from her eyes. Tokoyami next to her had wide eyes. He couldn't even process what had just happened. Izuku's arm was floating in the water close to them. The water was red by the arm and all Tokoyami was looking at was the giant red spot in the water away from them. It was real before, but now...it became clear to them this was the world of heroes. Whatever power Shigaraki had was potentially the strongest "quirk" in existence. A quirk in the form of wings that could halve the power of anyone?! How was that even fair?!

"No...no...we can still win!" Shigaraki yelled. "Susanooh!"

"You got it boss!" Susanooh stood up and his armor began to change color again. He took out sword and began to charge his electricity.

Shigaraki obviously didn't like this one bit. He began to furiously scratch his neck, but soon he looked around at the people around him. He had been able to cause true despair. All Might had a few tears and a frown on him. The pink girl and bird boy were mortified. The kids on top of the stairs had wide eyes and were shaking. Especially, the girl with short brown hair who was crying and screaming about the boy. The kids that were on the same floor we-

"DIE YOU FUCKING SCUM!" A boy came flying towards Shigaraki using his explosions. Shigaraki tried to block the attack with his wings, but he wasn't fast enough and took a explosion to the side.

Out of all of the students nobody thought it would have been Bakugou to lose his shit over what had happened. Especially because it was Izuku himself who had just been killed. However, Shigaraki was soon bombarded with ice followed by a charge from Kirishima.

"Tch...get out of my way!" Shigaraki yelled with his arm held out.

 **{Divide!}**

All of the boys felt their power being drained slowly and they sunk to their knees. However, before Shigaraki could continue he dodged a heavy punch that was thrown at him.

' _All Might?!'_

" **Villain...I will bring you to justice!"** All Might screamed with tears in his eyes as he was gritting his teeth. With another punch Shigaraki was sent flying backwards.

' _ **{Shigaraki...have you noticed it? All Might is weakened. He used a lot of energy in that last attack against Nomu...we may have lost Nomu, but All Might is still not at full power. This is your chance to prove yourself to your teacher.}'**_

' _That's right…'_

Shigaraki flew up in the air and grinned terrifyingly.

"All Might...you are the symbol of peace right? So why did you let a child die? Someone who looked up to you was murdered right in front of your eyes. Now...I'm going to beat you down until you can't stand anymore and then? Then I'm going to make you watch as I kill every single child in front of you and Eraserheads eyes." Shigaraki just grinned. "Do it."

 **{Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!}**

Black and purple armor encased Shigaraki and the entire aura of the room became thicker and more tense. Soon even All Might looked on with a bit of worry in his eyes, but nobody could see it behind his prominent anger.

' _Young Midoriya...I have failed you...as a friend, a teacher, and...a father figure. I'm sorry, forgive me…'_

All Might shot up into the air in order to punch Shigaraki, but his attack was dodged. Kurogiri went behind Shigaraki and teleported him behind All Might. Soon Shigaraki hit All Might in the back which shot him towards the ground.

"For you All Might...I'll show you my own cheat code!" Shigaraki yelled as he held his arms above him. All Might was now slightly worried as he looked back to the kids behind him. Bakugou was shooting towards Shigaraki holding back tears while Todoroki and Kirishima were following him.

"Sorry kiddos! Can't let you do that!" Susanooh shot towards them and kicked Bakugou out the way while hitting Todoroki with the hilt of his sword, shattering the ice on his left side. He then followed up by electrocuting Kirishima and pushing him back. "You all get me to fight!"

Bakugou got back up followed by Todoroki and Kirishima and got ready to fight.

"Oi! Half and half bastard and hair for brains! Stay out of my way!" Bakugou yelled as all three of them charged Susanooh. However, soon Susanooh got into a stance and began to charge up his sword with his own electricity,

However, before either party could make a move Shigaraki made his.

"Now!"

 **{Half Dimens-MOVE!}**

A beam of red and green came flying towards Shigaraki clipping one of his wings and destroying it.

"What now!?"

The water zone now erupted and Mina along with Tokoyami were thrown onto the main area as the water came out like a volcano. In the middle of the water was a figure with a pair of draconic wings. His eyes were glowing green and he now had his arms back along with a nasty scar on his chest.

" **Young Midoriya!?"**

"Izuku!?"

"Midoriya!"

" _ **WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!"**_

Soon Izuku was covered in red armor with green orbs all around it. A tail grew from it and there were yellow horns covering the armor.

Mina just stared up at the being above the water zone. The area around them was covered in red energy with green orbs flying around it. Voices could be heard from different people, but for some reason it was calming.

"SHIGARAKI!" Izuku yelled as he charged towards the opposing dragon and sent him flying towards the ground.

Shigaraki quickly got back up with a renewed anger.

"HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!?" Shigaraki roared as he charged Izuku in response. The two slammed their heads together and began to trade blows.

XXXXXXXXX

Heat. Intense heat was all Izuku could feel around him. There was nothing and it felt like he was floating above hell. He slowly opened his eyes only to feel the intense pain reverberate through his body once again.

" _ **So you're awake?"**_

Izuku flinched from the loud voice and slowly opened his eyes once again. The pain seemed to be subsiding a little when Ddraig spoke.

"D-Ddraig?"

" _ **Yeah...do you remember what happened?"**_

"I...died didn't I?" Izuku said as tears formed in his eyes.

" _ **..."**_ Ddraig paused a bit. " _ **Yes. You came into contact with the villain you lost to before and the Vanishing Dragon…"**_

"Yeah...I remember. I'm sure everyone's worried. What is my mom gonna do?" Izuku began to worry about everyone besides himself.

" _ **Hahaha! You're worried about others when you're dead? I knew there was a reason I was drawn to you. Your insanity is amusing."**_

"Y-Yeah…" Izuku managed a weak smile, but then began to cry.

"Tell me...do you wish to live?" Another voice entered into the fray.

"D-Ddraig?" Izuku said weakly.

" _ **No, there is a reason you're still able to even exist. A higher power brought you into your own consciousness. "**_

"I told you boy. Someone close to you would die. I never said it wouldn't be you though." The third voice echoed from all around the room. Izuku looked left and weakly opened his eyes to see the very same figure that warned him from before.

"O-Ophis? Why are you here?" Izuku said.

"Answer me. Do you wish to live again?" Ophis said once again.

"..." Izuku paused for a second. "Yes, but what can I do? I died just because I tried to save someone without thinking about the opponents power. What can I do?!"

"Issei Hyoudou spoke to you correct? He survived using the rest of his power to be able to give you your own potential. Just like he freed his predecessors from their fate of anger and hatred, he wanted to free you from yours. You could come back to life without me if you wish. You could use the Juggernaut Drive and become the true heavenly dragon in order to raze the world as it is." Ophis said monotonously. "Or, you could use the potential given to you. You see, me and Great Red have made a wager. He has placed his bets on Albion succeeding while I have placed my bets in you."

"W-Why me?" Izuku said wearily. The pain was slowly getting to him.

"Who knows? I just felt like it." Ophis gave a small grin. "Now answer, do you wish to use your own potential by rejecting your own humanity?"

"..." Izuku didn't say anything as if he was in thought.

" _ **What she means is that since you died your body will have to be remade into a supernatural one. I noticed it with Shigaraki. He is not human. He is pure dragon. He must've traded his humanity in order to force Albion to become his partner. In order for you to take my power you have to become a dragon. However, you don't have to. You can very well pass onto the next life here. I shall find another host and you can die in peace."**_ Ddraig explained to his partner.

"N-No...everyone...everyone has placed their faith in me. I have people I want to live for now! All Might, Mina, Mei, Uraraka, Iida, and my mom...I won't let them be in danger! I'll do it. If it means I can save people and become a hero...I'll do it!" Izuku said with a new resolve.

"Very well…" Ophis grinned as she summoned the green orb Izuku had seen before. "This power has gone around the world collecting all of the hopes and desire of heroes and heroes in training. It has become the essence of what your ideals and where your true power comes from. Your potential will create you into the ultimate form. However, it will still come with its drawbacks."

"A-Alright...will it hurt?" Izuku asked a little scared.

"Most likely my champion." Ophis said as she placed the orb onto Izuku's chest.

"Champion? Wha- ARGH!" Izuku's body began to break itself in order to change his humanity. His body contorted and contracted as he writhed around. Soon a new arm began to form in place of Izuku's right arm and he screamed in pain. The black dimension with fire surrounding it began to crack and fade away. The cracks began to let water in and it soon began to fill the room with water. Izuku was still writhing around in pain as he screamed and felt his body healing itself. Soon the water overtook Izuku and Ophis disappeared. Eventually, Izuku felt cold as he opened his eyes to a bright light shining down through the water. He felt the bottom of the water zone on his back and his ears were popping due to the pressure from being at the bottom.

' _I'm...I'm alive again!?'_

' _ **Right...partner, channel all of your emotion and power into your heart and I'll take the rest. Let's show them what a true dragon looks like!'**_

' _Right!'_

Izuku could feel his chest heat up as his back began to do the same, but he felt something completely different on his back. This time it was a little painful, but nothing he couldn't take at this point. Soon wings began to spring out from his back and he began to shoot towards the surface of the water. Then he broke out of the water and immediately saw Shigaraki about to unleash a powerful move onto All Might and his classmates. He saw Mina, Uraraka, and the others crying and anger filled him.

"Let's do this Ddraig!"

" _ **Right!"**_

Izuku sent a blast of energy towards Shigaraki and nailed one of his wings which sent him tumbling towards the ground.

" _ **WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!"**_

XXXXXXXXX

"T-This is insane!" Kirishima yelled. "Is that really Midoriya!?"

"Holy shit…" Susanooh said jumping away from the trio attacking him. "So this is what it's like to see the last remaining supernaturals going at it…"

Izuku and Shigaraki were trading punches like no tomorrow. Every time one would the other it would be reciprocated. Every single hit had meaning because it was doing damage to both sides.

"How are you still alive?!" Shigaraki hit Izuku with an uppercut.

"I became a dragon just like you!" Izuku returned with a right hook.

"You threw away your humanity so easily?! How pathetic!" Shigaraki kicked off of Izuku and shot a black and purple beam towards him. "You are no different from me!"

"No you're wrong!" Izuku dodged and set his own attack towards Shigaraki. "I'm nothing like you! I fight to protect the ones I care about! I fight so I can protect everyone! I fight to become a hero!"

Izuku dashed forward in the air and feigned a punch, but quickly followed up with a kick to the gut.

' _Where are these moves coming from? I never knew how to do any of this!'_

' _ **It's your potential. All of the techniques and power of the previous wielders have now been transferred into your body and mind. Sure you won't be able to use most of them, but right now you can handle the basic concepts. Martial arts is one the more prominent things Issei mastered.'**_

' _So even now Issei is looking out for me... well then I won't squander that!'_

Shigaraki was sent to the ground and left a crater.

"Ashido...is that really Izuku?" Tokoyami muttered. Everyone including him was just staring at the spectacle above.

"I...I think it is!" Mina said with a smile, sure he was in battle, but Izuku was alive and All Might was here now. Things were looking up.

' **Young Midoriya...I'm so glad!'**

"Shigaraki...we may be destined rivals, but I won't become like you! I'll stop you and free Albion from his cage!" Izuku said with a renewed determination.

Shigaraki began to scratch his neck from where his armor was destroyed.

"You...you are pissing me off!" Shigaraki said. "Albion...we're doing it now! I can wipe all of these kids off the face of the earth and kill All Might while I'm at it! Activate the Juggernaut Drive!"

 **{Are you sure that is wise? You haven't held me for as long as you should have to activate the Juggernaut Drive without any repercussions. However, if you wish to shorten your lifespan for the destruction of them I shall heed your orders…}**

"It can be healed back. Activate it!" Shigaraki said as he snapped his fingers to get rid of his armor.

"Did he give up!?" Kirishima said aloud as Bakugou was just staring wide eyed at Izuku.

Todoroki was also watching with wide eyes, but he wasn't as entranced as Bakugou was.

"I got a bad feeling about this…" He mumbled as he tapped Kirishima and Bakugou and told them to run. The trio backed away from the opposing dragons as both Izuku and Shigaraki went to the ground and released their armor. However, both kept their wings. Izuku had his red wings on his back with his gauntlet summoned while Shigaraki had his wings out and was radiating energy. Shigaraki and Albions voices coincided with each other as

 **{I, who am about to awaken,**

 **Am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy from God**

 **I envy the "infinite" and I pursue the "dre-!"}**

However, before he could finish five shots rang out and Shigarakis shoulders, legs, and stomach was shot at.

"Argh!" Shigaraki grunted and stumbled backwards. "Tch...they're here."

"Sorry for being late everyone! However, we have finally arrived!" Principal Nezdu had finally arrived with a lot of other heroes and all the students audibly gasped in relief.

"I-Iida!" Uraraka gasped out loud with tears streaming down her face.

"I have returned everyone!" Iida yelled panting. Soon all of the heroes began rounding up the last of the villains and tying them up or knocking them out. Ojiro and the other students who were transferred to different zones were brought back to the main area with the other students.

"Red Dragon Emperor! I will be the one to kill everything you have ever cared about including your precious All Might. The League of Villains will reduce the current society to ashes!" Shigaraki monologued as he faded back into Kurogiri.

"We...we did it Ddraig…" Izuku said as he sunk to his knees with his wings disappearing.

All Might hurried over to Izuku and quickly assessed him.

"Young Midoriya!" All Might yelled at his protege.

"A-All Might...I did it...I unlocked the scale mail…" Izuku was panting as he felt his vision fading. However, Izuku pushed through it and stood up.

"I'm...I'm alright!" Izuku gave All Might a weak smile not wanting him to worry. However, once Izuku said this he felt like his insides just exploded and his bones all crack at the same time. Blood came out of Izuku's mouth and all of the scratches on his body spit out blood. He fell with wide eyes as he lost consciousness and All Might held the boy in his arms.

" **What is this power?"** All Might said aloud as a loud noise came over to him.

"Izuku!" Mina sprinted over to All Might and even though she was soaked she didn't care. Izuku died, came back to life in a suit of armor with dragon wings, and now he was in All Might's arms with a giant scar on his chest and a scar from where his arm was ripped off. What the hell had happened?!

" **He is alright young Ashido, he is just unconscious."**

Mina felt a weight off of her shoulders. She saw him cough up blood and fall so she thought the worst.

"M-Mina!" Uraraka came sprinting up to the trio. "Is Deku okay? Are you okay?! What happened!?"

" **Relax young Uraraka. Midoriya is fine, but he needs to get medical attention soon. I need to go help round up the rest of the villains, so could you take him to the ambulance outside?"** All Might said. He didn't really want to leave Izuku right now, but he had his job as a hero to think of first. He had expected to come here and have one hell of a fight that would test his limits, but the feeling that came over him when he saw Izuku die...it was terrifying. He thought, no he knew, that even in his prime that enemy would've taken at least five punches. He didn't know what it was, but that enemy had some sort of shock absorption. He'd get more information from Tsukauchi later.

"Y-Yeah we'll take him!" Mina piped up as she and Uraraka picked up Izuku by his arms.

" **Thanks, now, I'm off!"** All Might dashed away so his students wouldn't pick up on his worry.

The last time he looked back, Cementoss was helping get Izuku to the top of the stairs with all of class 1-A including Bakugou crowding them.

' _ **You've made good friends haven't you, Midoriya?'**_

XXXXXXXXX

In the ambulance, Izuku had just woken up a bit. His entire body was sore and it burned like hell. Though for some reason...he felt stronger and more agile. He saw everything in a different light. His senses were amped up before from Ddraig, but now? He could smell and hear everything. It was actually kind of nauseating.

' _ **So, how's it feel to be a dragon?'**_ _Ddraig asked the barely conscious boy._

' _This is weird to say the least…'_

' _ **You put up one hell of a fight for the first time using the scale mail. However, that fight won't end here or the next time. Now that both of you have met you will continue to battle throughout your life until one of you finally die. This is the fate of the heavenly dragons and their hosts.'**_

' _Wow...so why do I feel like All Might hit me with his most powerful attack?'_

' _ **It's the repercussion of your transformation into a dragon. You are a half dragon half human hybrid with two sources of energy flowing through you. You're a walking time bomb. In the scale mail you'll take less damage and put out more, but it relies solely on your abilities at the moment. Right now you can only hold it for around 7 seconds without doing damage to yourself. However, your normal affinity for regular attacks has been increased. You know hold around 10% of your potential power from the previous 2%.'**_

' _W-Wow...Ddraig...was it a bad choice to give up my full humanity? What if I lose myself in the anger and stuff?'_

' _ **Izuku you won't. I can promise you. Your will and desire to be a hero will bring you back no matter what happens. If that doesn't work I'll step into help reign you back in.'**_

' _T-Thanks Ddraig…I think...I think I'm gonna sleep now…'_

XXXXXXXXX

Short chapter I know, but I'll be back with an update soon I promise! Just wanted to space out the chapters between writing since the previous one was already getting on the longer side. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and trust me, I know. Most of what I do probably doesn't make sense or honestly work, but it's what I'm happy writing with so I'm gonna leave it at that. Thanks guys!


	11. The Aftermath

Hey guys and welcome back! Sorry for the late update, as you know college, work, and homework accompanied by procrastination get in the way. Anyways this chapter is a little bit of a wind down and reflects upon what happened last chapter. It also sets up a few arcs for my personal story. I'll have the next chapter up next faster than this one. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXX

"Ugh...where am I?" Izuku awoke to a dripping noise accompanied by a ticking clock and relative darkness surrounding him.

' _ **You were taken to a hospital after the fight.'**_

"Oh...right the fight." Izuku said as his eyes widened. "THE FIGHT! Ddraig where is everyone? Are they alright!? How's All Might, Mina, and Uraraka? How about Tokoyami?! Did everyone get out in ti-"

' _ **Everyone is fine. The ones who were hurt were admitted earlier and they left pretty quickly. It seems most of the class left with the cops to give their sides of the stories. You were the most injured by far. However, your transformation was completed which is helping to keep you alive.'**_

"Right…" Izuku took another deep breath and thought about what had went down today.

"So I'm a full dragon right?" Izuku asked Ddraig as he laid awake in his hospital bed. He didn't wake up until around 12 am and he was now thinking about what he had just happened..

' _ **Right. You're 100% dragon. You're a lot more resistant now and you have a larger energy pool. You've upgraded to about 30% of your full power.'**_

"Wow…" Izuku threw his arm over his head. "Ddraig...was that a bad idea?"

' _ **Truthfully, I can't decide that for you partner. Your decision to become a dragon was something that you couldn't have helped. Shigaraki outclasses you right now because there is a chance he is a dragon himself. What worries me is that whoever forcibly gave him Albion is stronger than anyone alive.'**_

"Right…" Izuku said as he sighed. "I'm sure everyone is worried right?"

' _ **You have no idea. Your girlfriends and friends charged in here about 3 hours after you had gotten in here. All Might had come in around 2 hours ago.'**_

"G-Girlfriends?!" Izuku stammered and shot up, but immediately laid back down from the pain. "I-I'm sure they're mad aren't they?"

' _ **I would say it's the opposite. You saved Mina and that bird kid. Not only that you saved everyone in that place. Had you not stopped Shigaraki, All Might, your teacher, and your class would have died. The only reason the heroes were able to damage him was because of you.'**_

"I know...even though I technically won...I feel like I didn't." Izuku said as he began to tear up. "Seeing everyone's terrified faces, me dying, and then Shigaraki's power...it's a lot."

' _ **I won't lie partner, it's going to get rougher. This is just the beginning. Quirks are most likely the remnants of the supernatural world, but more importantly the more powerful weapons and abilities from the supernatural world are bleeding into reality.'**_

"Wait, so if I understand this right, the supernatural world doesn't exist anymore?" Izuku questioned.

' _ **Well, it's not exactly that it doesn't exist it's just that the people who inhabited it don't exist anymore. There were angels, fallen angels, and devils once upon a time and they ruled the supernatural worlds. There were other things like youkai and lesser beings, but the three factions were influential. Eventually, they gave up their power in favor of a more peaceful future. I saw the passing of the world from my previous host Issei. Long story short, once they gave up their supernatural sides thanks to the faction leaders, his lovers and friends eventually died of old age. Because he himself was reincarnated into a dragon from Great Red, he was one of the last to go.'**_

"That sounds...horrible." Izuku said as he listened. He slowly sat up and got up.

' _ **Well, you could say that, but eventually Issei died happily.'**_

"Does that mean I'll live forever?" Izuku said as he began to get dressed very slowly. His mom had left a change of clothes for him on the chair next to his hospital bed. She left black pants and a short sleeve green hoodie. As he took off his hospital gown he looked at the scars left from the fight. Where his arm was torn off was a large scar that wrapped around where his arm was ripped off. He had a giant circular scar that was rigid around the edges. It was different than his regular skin tone and was darker, but it just looked like it was painful. Other than that he had a few bumps, bruises, and scratches.

' _ **Not forever, but you will live quite a lot longer than usual. The good news is you should be able to transfer your own power to your lovers to make them live longer as well, not as long as you, but definitely longer than normal lifespan.'**_

"Wha?! L-l-lovers!?" Izuku stammered as he got stuck putting his hoodie on.

' _ **Hah, you're going to have to get better with women partner. If you want to be a hero you'll need to get used to dealing with women.'**_

"T-That's…" Izuku was at a loss for words at the logic.

' _ **Besides you know that those three girls are going to chase and fret over you.'**_

"Y-Yeah…" Izuku blushed, but eventually just sighed.

"That was entertaining." A cute yet powerful voice called out from behind Izuku and he whipped around. There was the gothic loli sitting on the hospital bed with a grin on her face.

"O-Ophis?!" Izuku stammered and quickly pulled up his shorts. "What're you doing here?!"

"I'm here for you." Ophis deadpanned. "That was quite the show you put on."

"R-Really?" Izuku said a little nervous as he stared at the girl.

"Quite. I was not expecting that much power to come out all at once." Ophis began. "However, I must tell you, you won't be able to use the scale mail again."

"Wait what?!" Izuku whisper yelled. "I thought I unlocked it!"

"Well, you did. But as of right now you're going to need a sacrifice still. Your regular boosted gear will be fine now and won't require a sacrifice, but if you want to use the scale mail again you're going to have to get much stronger." Ophis said as she sat down on the hospital bed. "I remade your body with my own power. I'm sure Ddraig has told you of some of the benefits, but I shall tell you the other aspects. Elemental powers will be less effective on you. You are considerably stronger and more durable along with your enhanced senses. Also, it will take some time, but you should be able to activate your dragon wings without having to use the scale mail in time."

"W-Wow...that's a l-lot to take in." Izuku stammered at the influx of information. He wasn't human. He was entering into a world that he had no idea of. He was going to have to get use to this.

"Izuku." Ophis stood up and walked towards as she pointed her hand at his face. The boy became a bit nervous and he blushed at the sight. "You are my champion. There is no one else who can replace your role in this world. However, I will give you a warning. The supernatural world is bleeding into the real world. A man is giving them to others who come to him looking for power. This is the same man who gave Shigaraki Albion. It seems he is trying to resurrect parts of the past. You will encounter others that wield the sacred gears, but heed my words."

"O-Okay?" Izuku said as he gulped.

"You will face adversity in the future far greater than you could ever imagine. Great Red sees you as weak and worthless. In Issei's case, Great Red was the one who remade him into a dragon using a piece of himself. However, Great Red has chosen Shigaraki because he showed more power and potential." Ophis said as she dropped her finger.

"B-But if Issei and Shigaraki are so different why did Great Red reincarnate Shigaraki?" Izuku asked.

"Simple. Because we were bored." Ophis said with a slight grin.

"W-What?!" Izuku stood up flustered as Ddraig laughed inside his mind.

"The dimensional gap is where I wished to be once. However, Issei Hyoudou has changed that. Now that you carry his wishes with you I have passed judgement and chose you." Ophis turned. "You should know about your other powers now."

"Other powers?" Izuku asked timidly.

"Here." Ophis materialized a book and tossed it towards Izuku. "This is a copy of the book Issei had created, but I took my own liberties in adding my own effects onto the last couple pages."

Izuku fumbled around with it, but eventually managed to grab it as he quickly flipped through the pages as he saw all sorts of different things in it.

"Now, entertain me my champion." Ophis grinned one last time before disappearing as Izuku took a huge sigh.

"Ddraig?" Izuku said as he hobbled over to his bed to get back into it.

" _ **Hm?"**_

"This is insane...I mean, I'm supposed to fight to the death with a villain just because two dragons got bored?" Izuku pulled the blanket over himself and took one last sigh.

" _ **I would say it's about to get a lot more fun from here on out. We'll be in it together partner. Rest for now. I'll continue to heal your body, but I'll need you to conserve as much energy as possible."**_

"Alright...night partner." Izuku said as he dozed off with the book by his bedside. The last thing he thought about was the power that he felt welling up in his chest. It was weird to him however, because the very thing he dreamt about that night...was emerald snakes.

XXXXXXXXX

 _Back at the U.A. Dorms:_

"Phew!" Kaminari flew down onto the couch with a huge sigh as the rest of class gathered around due to Iida's calling. The entire rest of the day the class had spent getting fixed up, telling their sides of the stories, and quelling their parents worries. They had all recently returned from their respective homes and were now having a class meeting.

"So what's this about?" Sero asked as he scooted away from the about to pass out Kaminari. Kaminari, Sero, and Rikido were on the small couch with Tokoyami, Mineta, and Aoyama on the ground below them with Kouji, Shoji, and Todoroki on the other small couch. Behind them was Bakugou, Kirishima, and Ojiro. Momo, Jirou, and Tooru had just gotten down to the large couch in the middle and there was only two others missing aside from the obvious. The elevator down the hallway dinged and two girls walked out very solemnly. Mina and Ochaco walked with each other and both looked tired beyond belief. It was around 12 am after all and they had been through a lot. Especially, regarding a certain boy which would soon be the center of the conversation. They plopped down on the large couch next to the girls while everyone gave smiles and the occasional hey. They both just looked exhausted. Iida quickly cleared his throat as he read the room.

"Ahem! Thank you for all gathering here as it is so late in the night! First, I would like to announce that classes will be canceled for the rest of the week and we will all be doing training and the housework in the meantime. We are not to leave school grounds, but we can go anywhere we like on campus!" Iida said flailing his arms. It looked like his class was about to interject before Iida quelled their protests with one statement. "That is excluding one place. We are permitted to go to the hospital, as a group, and visit Mr. Aizawa and...Midoriya."

The rest of the class perked up as they heard the news.

"R-Really?!" Kirishima said with a ecstatic voice. Even Bakugou slightly perked up when he heard it, but quickly returned to his regular demeanor.

"Like it matters…" Bakugou mumbled under his breath. The rest of the class erupted into happiness as even Ochaco and Mina looked to each other with smiles. However, Iida soon cleared his throat again to interject another statement.

"As we all know, it was thanks to Mr. Aizawa and Midoriya that we were saved." Iida began, but was interjected by Ochaco who was trying to be strong for everyone including Iida.

"And you too Iida! Without you the heroes would have never came!" Ochaco said and the class hummed in agreement. Iida looked like he was about to burst into tears then and there, but he simply cleared his throat again.

"I was only able to get there thanks to you all. Anyway, aside from my own contribution to the situation, the two most prominent people were Aizawa and from what I've heard, Midoriya." Iida said.

"Are we gonna talk about what happened or are we just going to dance around it?" Jirou spoke up with a slight edge to her voice. "Whatever Midoriya did...it wasn't normal."

"She's got a point...the little guy had his arm ripped off and a hole blown in his stomach and he regrew them and then activated a mecha thing!" Kaminari added in. It was quite unbelievable to them all. I mean was that even a quirk?

"Shigaraki took a similar form...yet it was more sinister…" Todoroki said to himself quietly.

"Look, whatever that was...we all saw it right? Midoriya got blasted and then he flew out of the water and got into a weird mecha thing?" Sero piped up. "Is that really his quirk?"

"I must admit it was quite the spectacle. The power the villain and Midoriya released was on par with All Might's punch." Momo spoke up. "I believe we also saw the villain take a similar form to Midoriya's own ability. Was that a coincidence or was it something more?"

Todoroki turned his head to the girl and realized she was more than she looked. She had the same reasoning skills as him and he gave her a nod to which she returned with a slight blush.

"I don't believe Midoriya is a villain if that's what you mean." Tokoyami spoke up with a hint of anger in his voice. "Midoriya saved Mina and I from certain death. If he hadn't jumped in between us and the villains we would have been killed."

"Don't you dare suggest he has any correlation to the villains!" Mina said loudly. "If he hadn't been there we would have all been dead!"

Everyone just looked at the usually upbeat and laidback Mina, who was now yelling at one of her friends with a hurt look in her eyes. Ochaco put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down before Mina had realized how she had acted.

"I-I'm sorry...I'm just not in the best state right now." Mina let out a loud sigh and rubbed her eyes. Ochaco gave a weak smile and nodded to Iida as Momo told Mina it was okay and offered her own hand to console the girl.

"It's no use trying to think about it ourselves ribbit." Tsuyu added in. "We'll just have to ask Midoriya about it himself."

"He didn't have that fucking power back when we were kids." Bakugou spoke up to everyone's surprise. "Whatever that was...it wasn't that useless nerd's power."

"What do you mean?" Iida retorted. "Do you mean to say he is quirkless?"

"Look at it objectively four eyes! Quirks are a manifestation of our physical powers and bodies right? Then why the fuck does that dumbass have some weird parasite that talks to him through his damn arm and manifests in a gauntlet?!" Bakugou said angered. "He was worthless and had no power up until the end of middle school! Now all of a sudden some weird fucking armor gives him powers? Of course it's not a fucking quirk."

"Bakugou, relax dude!" Kirishima called out to him. "Midoriya saved our asses just accept it,:

"Tch!" Bakugou turned around and went back towards the elevator to go up to his room. He didn't need to deal with this shit now.

"I'm sorry about him guys." Kirishima sighed.

"I-It's alright?" Tooru said like a question. Everyone shared a small giggle before it became more serious.

"We'll have to ask Midoriya about his power later, but for now why don't we get on to my main topic for calling all of you down here." Iida said as he smiled. "I want to give Midoriya something to express our thanks. The teachers are doing something for Aizawa so why don't we handle Midoriya?"

"That's a great idea!" Rikidou perked up. "I can bake a cake for the guy!"

"Ooh, that's a good idea! Why don't we just have a welcome home party instead?" Tooru shot out. The class seemed to agree with her option and they all began to throw out ideas. Iida began furiously writing them down while the rest of the class got to planning. However, Kirishima decided to go and help two of his other classmates first.

"Hey you two...you gonna be alright?" Kirishima asked as he walked over to Mina and Ochaco. "I know it's probably pretty rough for you guys right now."

"Yeah...I just can't believe everything that has happened." Mina spoke up first before leaning backwards into the couch. "It seems like it was days ago that the attack happened, but it was just a few hours ago we finished the ordeal. I just...can't process it all."

"Yeah...but at least it's all getting better right?" Ochaco said with a smile. She needed to be strong for not only everyone else, but also herself and Midoriya.

"I know it'll be tough for a bit, but think about it! You get to see him tomorrow right?" Kirishima said with a grin as the two girls lit up a bit and smiled at their friend.

"Yeah...you're right horn buddy." Mina said as she stood up with a grin on her face. "If we're gonna do this why don't we make this the best damn welcome home party possible, right Ochaco?"

"Y-Yeah!" Ochaco fist pumped with Mina as Kirishima laughed at the two who hurriedly joined the other group in planning the party.

' _Bakugou thinks he's fooling us all, but we all know he was the first one to charge the villain when Midoriya got hit. That guy will probably be the first one to get a present for him too. How manly of him!'_ Kirishima thought to himself as he smiled to himself as he headed over to where the group was planning.

XXXXXXXXX

Morning came and Izuku had woken up more sore than ever. He thought it was bad last night, but now it was ten times worse. His minor cuts and bruises disappeared, so now all he was left with was the few big bumps and bruises and his two giant scars on his abdomen and arm.

" _ **Y'know those are going to stay right?"**_ Ddraig called out from his arm. Izuku was holding his hoodie up and looking at his shirt. The nurse had come in earlier to change out his bandages on the big wounds and was surprised to see that the smaller injuries were completely gone including the fever Izuku had had.

"Yeah...I guess it'll be a good reminder to get stronger to face him next time." Izuku said with determination. He let his hoodie dropped and went over to the table next to his bed to read the book Ophis had given him. "So this is the new powers I've gotten?"

" _ **Seems like it…"**_

"Immense strength, telepathy, immense durability, and...snakes?!" Izuku stammered. "I-I get the others and telepathy, but snakes?!"

" _ **Well Ophis is the Ouroboros Dragon. Her power comes in the form of snakes. Now that you're a dragon you have your own magic pool to pull from without having to rely solely on One for All. However, in terms of the boosted gear One for All is a necessity. Essentially, you have all the powers of Ophis, just extremely turned down. Even if you and Shigaraki fought Ophis together at full potential she would could kill you both with the snap of her fingers. However, you aren't going to be able to do that any time soon. Right now all you can muster up is a few attacks before depleting your reserves. Over time you'll gain more magical power, but as of now you should focus on making yourself more powerful to be able to activate the scale mail on your own."**_ Ddraig explained to Izuku. " _ **Why don't you try shooting some magic at something?"**_

"A-Alright...so how do I do this?" Izuku held out his hand towards a small pillow he propped up on against the wall. "Fire!"

With a yell Izuku tried to shoot magic out of his hand, but alas he saw nothing come out.

"W-What? Why didn't it work?" Izuku sighed. "Ddraig?"

" _ **Hahaha! That was pretty good partner!"**_ Ddraig laughed heartily at his partner's attempts much to Izuku's embarrassment. " _ **Alright, alright, I'm done now. Focus your energy in your body like you do with One for All and the boosted gear. If you can manage to focus all of your energy on one point and imagine it exploding out of that spot you'll get results."**_

"A-Alright…" Izuku readied himself again and held his arm out as he closed his eyes. He imagined the power welling up inside of his arm and he felt a small tingling sensation ripple throughout his body.

' _Come on...come on...come on!'_

Finally, he sent the wave of energy to the palm of his hand and he shot his eyes opened. They both were shining emerald green and he felt the power course throughout his body.

"FIRE!" Izuku yelled as a green magic circle appeared at his palm and a tiny green snake slowly shot towards the pillow. When it collided with the pillow it made a _poof_ noise. All it left was a small burn mark.

" _ **PFFT HA!"**_ Ddraig couldn't help but laugh. His partner was taking this entire thing so serious and all of sudden the only thing he can fire is a small green snake?

"That was all I could muster?" Izuku asked to nobody in particular as he sighed dejectedly. "I have a long way ahead of me…"

" _ **In time partner, heh, in time."**_

Suddenly, the door burst open and a huge figure appeared.

"I. AM. HERE!" All Might flew through the door quickly in his casual clothes. "Young Midoriya!"

All Might quickly shut the door and locked it as he turned back into his regular form as he quickly hugged the boy.

"I was so worried!" All Might said as he let go of the boy. Izuku sat on the bed next to All Might as his mentor began to talk to his student.

"Young Midoriya...I must apologize on my behalf of failing you as a mentor and a hero. Because I overexerted myself yesterday morning I was unable to come to USJ. Because of that...I was too late." All Might said with a sad smile. "However, I must say I'm proud of you that you held your own, but don't worry me like that again!"

All Might placed a hand on Izuku's shoulder and brought him into a side hug. Seeing Izuku die was something All Might had never wanted to see in his life. It brought him great pain and he exerted a lot in that single punch. He had already surpassed his limit in using One for All, but he used up almost an hours worth of energy in that one punch.

"So did you unlock the next level?" All Might asked as he let the boy speak.

"Well...I guess I did?" Izuku said as he stood up and handed All Might the revised book. "All Might...if I tell you this you can't freak out."

"Young Midoriya, why would I ever freak out? Any progress is good progress!" All Might said with a grin.

"Well, here goes...Ddraig?" Izuku asked.

" _ **Got it."**_ Ddraig said as he began the process to show All Might what had happened. Soon he felt a warm feeling on his back and fire began to form his dragon wings onto his back. Eventually, the process was completed.

"Hm? I already saw those when you used the scale mail?" All Might questioned before Izuku just sighed and explained.

"I...died All Might. I was killed, but a being called Ophis from the supernatural world saved me." Izuku began.

"Ophis hm? Issei mentioned that in his version of the training book." All Might pulled the original training book out of his back pocket to flip to the page with it. "I guess now that we have two books we can train even more!"

"R-Right...but back on topic, she had to do something to save. Rather...I had to give up something." Izuku looked away.

"Don't tell me...you gave up One for All?" All Might looked shocked.

"NO! I mean no! I would never do that! I guess it was something a little less...serious?" Izuku said with a nervous laugh.

"Just say it Young Midoriya. If it doesn't revolve around One for All it can't be that bad." All Might said. Izuku retracted his wings and sighed as he steeled himself.

"I...I-I had to give up my...humanity." Izuku said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"..." All Might just stared agape at Izuku. "W-W-W-WHAT?! How is that less serious than giving away One for All?!"

"You said you wouldn't freak!" Izuku yelled back.

"That was before you told me you weren't even human anymore! How did it happen? Did you sell your soul? Are you okay or even alive!?" All Might began to pat Izuku down to see if he was alright.

"I-I'm alright!" Izuku said putting his hands up in defense. He laughed nervously as All Might sighed and took a seat. "I'm not fully human anymore, so I had to become something else. All Might...I'm fully dragon now."

"S-Seriously?" All Might asked with a shocked face.

' _That's kind of cool…'_ All Might thought to himself.

"Y-Yeah, Ophis reincarnated me by using her own power so I got some of her abilities and the attributes of a dragon. Apparently, elemental quirks won't do a lot of damage to me, I have immense strength, and I am able to use...snakes now." Izuku said as he held out his hand. Soon Izuku's green magic circle appeared in front of his palm and he shot another small snake out of it towards the pillow against the wall. "See? I c-can kind of shoot them out. Apparently, I have a magic pool inside of me now so I can tap into that to use this and use One for All for anything boosted gear related."

"W-Wow, that's something isn't it…" All Might put his elbows on his knees and thought to himself. "So did this Ophis give you the second book?"

"Yeah, it gives me all the training and abilities I can do, but when I looked it over this morning I noticed something interesting." Izuku said as he flipped the pages. "It looks like Issei left out two powers aside from the Juggernaut Drive. The Diabolos Dragon and the dragon killing sword Ascalon."

" _ **Oh! Those are two abilities I had forgotten about. Izuku summon the boosted gear."**_

"Boosted gear!" Izuku held out his hand and the gauntlet appeared.

" _ **Now, imagine a sword protruding from your gauntlet and yell out Ascalon!"**_

"Ascalon!" Izuku did as he was told and suddenly the boosted girl began to shift form as a sword appeared out of the top of the gauntlet much to Izuku and All Might's surprise.

"W-Woah…" Izuku mumbled as All Might just stared at it.

"Uh, you might not want to rely on that to be a hero. You could end up killing someone." All Might deadpanned.

"R-Right!" Izuku quickly got rid of the gauntlet. "What about the Diabolos Dragon?"

" _ **You sure move fast. More importantly, that sword will be useful to you. You can either use it in your punches or use it as a regular sword. Be aware though that it is a dragon slaying sword. If it gets turned against you you could be killed. However, it will be good to learn how to use it for your eventual fight against Albion. Now onto your next question...I call the Diabolos Dragon, DxD. This form allows you to utilize Ophis' power to transform the scale mail into a different form. However, until you reach a certain point where Ophis recognizes you as strong enough, she won't get rid of the life-threatening effect it has. If you end up using it there is a high chance you could die."**_ Ddraig explained to Izuku and All Might.

"So it's like the Juggernaut Drive right?" All Might reasoned. "All of this supernatural stuff really is crazy…"

"You're telling me…" Izuku sighed again. "Anyways, now that we've got that all settled. So I guess we just have to make our power stronger."

" _Our_ power?" All Might asked a determined looking Izuku which surprised him.

"Yeah…" Izuku had already told Ddraig what to say. He really wanted to sound cool in front of All Might. "With my power of Emerald Green…"

" _ **And my power of Crimson Red!"**_

" _ **W**_ _e_ _**W**_ _i_ _ **l**_ _l_ _ **P**_ _r_ _ **o**_ _t_ _ **e**_ _c_ _ **t**_ _T_ _ **h**_ _i_ _ **s**_ _W_ _ **o**_ _r_ _ **l**_ _d!_ " Izuku and Ddraig said at the same time. All Might looked at his pupil with a sense of pride and got up to offer a fist bump.

"Heh, I couldn't ask for anything more kid!" All Might collided his fist with Izuku's and the two shared a sense of pride until knocking was heard on the door which made them both jump.

"Izuku!?" A worried woman's voice called out from the door. "Are you in there?!"

"O-Oh it's your mom!" All Might whisper yelled. "Get into the bed and I'll change into my buff form and open the door!"

"Okay!" Izuku jumped into his bed and pulled the covers over. All Might went back into his buff form and quickly opened the door.

" **Hello Ms. Mido-!"** For someone of Inko's stature, All Might was not expecting to be thrown into the wall by a running Inko Midoriya. Hell hath no fury like a worried mother.

"Izuku baby!" Inko almost tackled Izuku as she hugged and kissed him with tears flowing out of her eyes.

"M-Mom!" Izuku hugged her back and began to cry as well.

' _ **You really need to get a grip on the waterworks…'**_

"I'm okay mom really!" Izuku pushed his mother off slightly and she looked at him with worried eyes.

"Are you sure?" Inko asked as she felt his body to check for any bumps or bruises.

"Honest." Izuku hit her with one of his most earnest smiles which got her to lay off and sigh.

"You make me so worried sometimes...but I'm proud of you baby." Inko gave him another kiss on the head. "All Might told me all about how you saved all of your friends and even stuck up to a mean guy!"

"A-All Might did? I-I guess I did?" Izuku asked scratching his head until Inko lovingly bonked his head.

"Didn't I tell you not to make me worry? If you go off fighting bad guys at this age what am I going to do when you're older?!" Inko said while hugging Izuku again with a smile.

"I p-promise I'll b-be more c-careful...mom!" Izuku tried to catch a breath. "Y-Y...ou're choking me!"

"Oh sorry honey!" Inko backed off again and sat on the chair next to his bed. That was when Izuku had noticed that All Might had left the room. "So will you tell me about what happened?"

"Of course mom...it started like this!" Izuku began and told his mother the rest of what happened, which was filled with tears, reprimands, and lots of praise. Inko had felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders once she learned that Izuku had gained a quirk. Now that he was already fighting, well she was terrified yet proud. Soon Inko had to leave for work and left Izuku reluctantly and would barely let go of him until he finally pried her off of him. Now it was around 9 am and Izuku knew that he was going to be released around 1 pm. He figured he might as well go for a walk to get the kinks out of his body. Izuku walked through the hospital and ended up getting something to eat out of the vending machine. He walked up to the roof to get some fresh air until he finally got to the top and leaned against the railing as he took a deep breath. However, his dragon senses kicked in when he noticed a supernatural presence close to him. Izuku quickly jumped back and summoned his boosted gear as he prepared for a fight. Soon a figure came out from leaning against the wall.

"Who and what are you!?" Izuku shouted as Ddraig rang out with a boost.

"What don't remember my voice?" The man said. As he walked into the light and grinned. The man was wearing a kevlar vest along and had long black hair with golden eyes. He had white pants on while wearing a white shirt with a blazer. He had a scar across his left cheek and he eyed up Izuku. However, once Izuku noticed the shoes he was wearing it clicked. Black shoes with steel tips and a steel bottom. It looked like there were spikes on the sole…

"Susanooh?!" Izuku yelled out in surprise.

"There you go!" Susanooh called out. "Sorry for the outfit, I may be apart of the League, but I also have a job as a bouncer."

"W-Why are you here?" Izuku said as he narrowed his eyes.

' _ **Remember Izuku, you can't beat him at your level.'**_ Ddraig reminded him.

"Relax kid, I'm not here to fight." Susanooh said. "If I wanted to fight I would have chosen someone who could give me a fight."

Izuku eyed him up and decided he wasn't hostile at all. He got rid of the boosted gear, but was ready to attack at any time. As he did so Susanooh let out a sigh.

"Man I was worried I was gonna have to shortcircuit another hospital…" Susanooh laughed. "Anyways, I know Ophis has finally told you about the supernatural world right?"

"H-How do you know about the supernatural world?!" Izuku was surprised at this. Sure Shigaraki was Susanooh's leader, but still.

"Figure I might as well tell you now...I am the reincarnation of the _real_ Susanooh." Susanooh said blatantly.

" _ **This is a serious claim young man. Have any proof to back it up?"**_ Ddraig spoke up this time. This was big. No, HUGE. If not only supernatural weapons were becoming commonplace, but now the beings were being reborn? This could be a problem.

"This electricity power? I didn't have it before. It only appeared when I got this katana from Shigaraki's master. Then I remembered all of my past lives." Susanooh continued. "I figured I'd let you know the others are beginning to remember their past lives. The supernatural world is making a return now. Whether you want it to or not."

"Why?" Izuku spoke up to Susanooh's surprise. "Why show your face to me and tell me this? You even told me your occupation? What do you stand to gain from it? I could go to the police right now and tell them."

"Heh, you're not wrong kid. However, you forget I'm a villain. I could kill everyone in this city except for the few supernatural before I could be scratched. Also, I gotta say, I just want to fight. In my last life I remember just wanting to fight someone strong. Right now neither you nor Shigaraki could even touch me." Susanooh said. "But I follow Shigaraki because he has a goal. My Spark was always a powerful quirk, but I could never use it to do good. I can't stop it. It goes until it fries whatever it touches. I don't care about villains or heroes. I'll fight anyone who can give me a good fight."

"So that's why you follow Shigaraki?" Izuku questioned.

"Heh, I must have said that wrong. I don't follow Shigaraki. I follow his mentor." Susanooh said to Izuku's surprise. "Welp, I gotta go kid. Fair warning, get stronger. Much, much stronger."

"Wait!" Izuku tried to ask another question before Susanooh jumped away using his electricity. "Damn!"

" _ **Izuku...he wasn't lying. That truly is the god Susanoo. Issei fought him on occasion, but there was never a victor. I can only tell because of the electricity. It's laced with energy on par with a god's."**_ Ddraig spoke up.

"So, the supernatural world is really bleeding into our world…" Izuku mumbled before his phone buzzed in his pocket.

 _From All Might:_

 _Young Midoriya! You're free from the hospital early and are to come to the dorms immediately!_

"Why does he sound so weird in that?" Izuku laughed to himself as he made his way out of the hospital. However, on the outside he was greeted with something he wasn't expecting.

"Excuse me young man are you from Class 1-A in U.A.?!" A man in a business suit rushed up to Izuku with a pen and paper. Izuku flinched, but managed to speak.

"U-Uh, yes." Izuku stammered.

"Oh wow this is great!" The man yelled out to the others behind him. "Everyone this is a student from U.A. who was at USJ!"

A giant group of reporters and journalists began to rush up to Izuku and bombarded him with questions.

"Who is this man clad in red armor on the video surveillance!?"

"Did anyone die?!"

"Was All Might cool!?"

"What was that crow like villain?!"

"Who was the villain in dark armor similar to the red armor student?!"

"Are you leaving U.A. because of recent events?!"

' _ **Uh, you chose the wrong path partner…'**_

' _Ddraig! Help me out here!'_

' _ **Fine...say this.'**_

"A-Actually, I was knocked out from another f-f-fight so I didn't get to see anything…" Izuku muttered out while blushing.

"Oh…" The main in the suit frowned. "Well damn...thanks for the time kid!"

With that the group of reporters moved on to the next young looking kid to walk out of the hospital.

"Phew... " Izuku sighed. "I can never let them figure out who I am...at least not yet."

XXXXXXXXX

Once Izuku had finally gotten to the dorms from the train he took a deep breath when he got to the entrance. Nobody had been waiting for him. All Might wasn't there. In fact, he expected everyone to be mad at him for what he did. Truth be told he was terrified. What if his friends didn't want to be his friends now? Would he be bullied just like middle school? Mina and Uraraka probably think he is a freak now. What he did was crazy anyway…

Reluctantly and with one last breath Izuku opened the door and took a deep breath. What he saw and heard next brought him to so much joy he began to cry and even Ddraig had a smile on his face.

" _WELCOME HOME!"_

XXXXXXXXX


	12. The Return and The Revelation!

"Shigaraki." A booming voice called out into the dark room from a computer screen in front of Shigaraki. "You have failed yet again...however, this is good."

"May I ask why Master?" Shigaraki said as he scratched his neck.

"The Noumu may have been beaten, but you gained something more...knowledge of your enemy." The voice said. "My healing process is being quickened because of _**it**_. This being is allowing me to continue to take more and more sacred gears to bolster our strength. That boy...Izuku Midoriya correct? That is your destined enemy and All Might's pupil. From here on out it is going to be you versus him. The League is growing however...I'm quite content with your progress."

"Master...thank you." Shigaraki said, more than happy with his masters praise. He had failed in killing All Might and the Red Dragon Emperor, but still got recognition from his teacher.

 _ **{Shigaraki, our rival is growing stronger. Ophis has given him more power ever since he reincarnated.}**_ Albion spoke up to Shigaraki and his master.

"Hm...master, may I ask for more sacred gears?" Shigaraki asked. "I need to find more reincarnated gods."

"Shigaraki, you need only ask. I may have taught you, but this is your battle. I will do my utmost to give you what you need, but you'll make the decisions." The man on the screen said.

"Master…" Shigaraki mumbled as he stopped scratching.

"I have the perfect pieces for the next person. Ah...Vritra...it's been a while." The man said with a grin as he began to chuckle as he lifted his hand up to show the darkness coming out of his hand. "With these five pieces you'll be able to find the wielder of Vritra."

"Thank you master...I won't let you down…" Shigaraki bowed before the man nodded and the transmission ended. "Kurogiri...gather everyone."

Shigaraki walked up to the bar they were using as a hideout. It was in some back alleyway and was pretty perfect for what Shigaraki had planned. He had been gathering people for a war on the hero side of the world. Specifically All Might. His master had found him as a child and gave him Albion. At first the dragon was reluctant and like his old self. However, now Albion had bend to Shigaraki's will and became his. Shigaraki had died on purpose and was reincarnated by Great Red at a young age so he was pretty powerful. However, the fight against his rival was unexpected. It had taken him years to achieve the scale mail yet that boy achieved it in only a few months. He needed to get stronger and increase his own League. Due to this Shigaraki had needed to recruit more people. Because of this, there was now three other people with him aside from Kurogiri. Himiko Toga, Dabi, and a villain named Twice who can replicate himself. Of course, his master had given them each a sacred gear. Dabi had the sacred gear of Sword Birth. It allowed him to create swords at his disposal. Because of his fire quirk he was even more of a menace now. He could control where people went and play a huge part in offense. He gave Himiko Toga the Crimson Grimoire. This bracelet allowed her to heal herself as she drew blood for her enemies, which made her already established quirk even stronger than before. Lastly, there is Twice, who was given the sacred gear of the Demon Blood Spawn. They were four small red circular chakrams that could be attached to his body to use for offense, defense, or mobility. It was perfect for his personality. The red chakrams could be duplicated as well. Kurogiri was given Caliburn, a holy sword that was the sword in the stone King Arthur pulled. That one is self explanatory. Soon everyone gathered up in the bar area after coming down from their rooms.

"Everyone...we need to recruit more people." Shigaraki said blatantly.

"Any leads on anyone that can utilize a sacred gear?" Kurogiri asked as he dried a glass right after pouring Shigaraki and Toga two different drinks.

"Not yet. Master is sending a five part sacred gear, but we are only to use one until we find the person who can wield it." Shigaraki explained. "Right now we need to not focus on finding people who can use sacred gears, but focus more on finding people to bolster our forces."

"Okay, so what do you want us to do?" Dabi sighed.

"Toga. Go and find some people underground to seduce and bring them back here. Dabi, go around the back streets and check to see if anyone is offering their services or looking for a group. Twice...just focus on providing assistance to Toga from afar. Kurogiri...find the hero killer and bring him here to talk." Shigaraki ordered his group and they all soon set out to find villains to recruit. Twice made a few replicas of Toga to go around, while Dabi set out for the back alley system the villains had set in place. Kurogiri teleported himself to a different location with Caliburn strapped to his side.

"Now where the hell is that damned God?" Shigaraki cursed.

"You called?" Susanooh opened the door in his uniform. He had a giant grin on his face.

"I can smell the hospital on you...you went to that kid didn't you?" Shigaraki said with an edge to his voice. He slid off of his stool and disintegrated the glass in his hand. "What happened to listening?"

"Yeah yeah yeah, don't worry about it boss. More importantly, I found a someone who could possibly be able to use sacred gears." Susanooh began as he plopped down on one of the couches. "Let me make a joint team. It'll be like our own kind of Injustice League right?"

"Full of people who can wield sacred gears?" Shigaraki questioned. "Good luck finding people who can wield one. Master may not even have enough of the sacred gears collected yet."

"That's not a problem. I can gift others with a small amount of my divinity to give them a source of supernatural power. At that point they can amplify their quirks and use my divinity as a source of power. So the use of sacred gears isn't necessarily important, but it would certainly help." Susanooh said getting a bit more serious. "I'll be straight with you. I want to fight strong people, but right now you need people who can act in the dark that aren't apart of your main crew."

"Hm…" Shigaraki hummed as he scratched his arm in thought. "What do you need and who?"

"Heh, now you're seeing it my way. I was thinking of a team that would do the dirty work of the League. Sort of like a dark ops group y'know? I want a cool name first and foremost. Phantom Mask? Force of Gloom? Shock Council? There's so many possibilities!" Susanooh said. "Ooh maybe even something like the Elemental Corps? Anyway that's beside my point, I need people who can use elements."

"Elemental quirks?" Shigaraki questioned. "Why...would you need that?"

"Frankly, I need people who can work well together. Personally, I'll fight on my own, but if I make a dark ops team I'm going to need people who are able to work well together." Susanooh said with a serious face as he looked over Shigaraki. His plan wasn't fool proof, but it was a start. He needed to be fighting and doing something that would sate his appetite. More importantly, he had a bigger goal in mind. "The sacred gears are scattered all over the world right?"

"According to master...yes." Shigaraki said with a hint of curiosity to his voice.

"Then if this team gets made we could go undercover to recover a large amount of sacred gears. Think about it. More importantly, you know that kid Izuku is going to fight us all at some point. Imagine if your rival fights all of these things and gets even stronger. You'll get the satisfaction of taking him out and you'll prove yourself to the world. Let the kid grow and become even more popular. Then when he's at his peak take him out to cause true despair. We both know All Might is getting weaker. That kid could prove to be even more dangerous than we could even imagine." Susanooh said as he stood up and began to walk towards the door. However, before he could do anything Shigaraki threw a small book at him from where he was sitting. Susanooh caught the book and looked backwards towards Shigaraki. Shigaraki e glared at the reincarnated god with his red eyes covered by the hand on his face.

"Write down what you need. Write down the sacred gears you want to retrieve for your group. Write down any people who you believe to be reincarnations of past entities." Shigaraki turned away and picked up another glass and downed a shot. "Stigma. That's going to be your group name. You'll do the dirty work I can't be bothered to do. **Don't** fail me."

"Such a tsun…" Susanooh grinned and walked out of the bar and Shigaraki just grunted.

Once Susanooh had left Shigaraki just sighed and flipped open his phone and touched the contact name of Giran.

" _Giran. Whatcha need and how much are ya paying?"_

"Giran. It's Shigaraki. I need you to find me around 6 people with elemental quirks that have an eye on being a villain." Shigaraki said as he stood up and went up to the back of the bar to his room. Once he got confirmation from Giran that he would find them, Shigaraki flopped onto his bed and narrowed his eyes.

"Albion. I want to kill them both." Shigaraki scratched his arm again.

 _ **{In time. Right now you must focus on bolstering your forces and waiting for the opportune time to strike. I believe the U.A. sports festival you've watched every year is happening again soon. This will be a great time to watch the strength of Ddraig and his host. It will also give us insight to the top students quirks.}**_

"Think our traitor plan will work?" Shigaraki grinned and began to get giddy.

 _ **{More than likely.}**_

"Good...with the supply master will give...we will finally be able to kill All Might."

XXXXXXXXX

"WELCOME HOME!" All of Class 1-A yelled as Izuku walked into the dorms with a few bandages on him and his mouth agape. The first one to shoot towards him was Iida who put his shoulders on the green haired boy.

"MIDORIYA!" Iida said as he shot forward. "Are you okay? Should you be up? Do you need any help!?"

"I-Iida I'm alright!" Izuku said putting his hands up defensively. However, he began to feel the tears well up in his eyes.

' _ **Not again…'**_

"Iida made him cry!" Kaminari called out with surprise. "A-Are you okay Midoriya!?"

"Y-Yeah...I'm okay I just...have never had something like this before." Izuku said wiping his eyes. "Sorry guys, but what is all this for?"

"For saving us, ribbit." Tsuyu chimed in. "Without you we would have had a lot more trouble, ribbit."

"Yeah Midoriya you were so cool!" Mineta jumped up and was joined by approving nods from Satou, Kouta, and Sero. Tokoyami quickly walked up the young hero and bowed.

"Midoriya...as someone who looks like me I have been avoided my entire life. Not many people would even stand up for me let alone put their life on the line to protect me. On behalf of me and dark shadow, we thank you for protecting us!" Tokoyami bowed deeply along with dark shadow.

"T-Tokoyami?! R-Really it's not big deal! As long as you are okay that's all I care about!" Izuku said as he put his hand up defensively.

"Truly Midoriya you are a man filled with kindness. I'm proud to be able to think of you as my friend." Tokoyami said as dark shadow went over to Izuku and hugged him while crying.

"Midoriya!" Dark Shadow comically cried as he hugged Midoriya.

' _This...is weird. I've never been hugged by a shadow before.'_

Tokoyami looked embarrassed as he cleared his throat and called back dark shadow.

"Midoriya...should you ever require my help I would gladly do all I could to help you." Tokoyami said with a smile as Izuku smiled and gave him a fist bump. Kaminari and Kirishima were next to roar to life. With their arms over the others shoulder they both yelled.

"There's the cinnamon roll we know and love!" Kaminari yelled with a grin.

"Midoriya...you're truly a man of men!" Kirishima said with pride and flashed a toothy grin.

"Really Midoriya...thank you from the bottom of our hearts." Jirou said as Momo gave him a warm smile. Todoroki was standing next to Momo and flashed Midoriya a nod of thanks before going to sit down on the couch accompanied by Momo.

"Midori!" Tooru jumped towards Izuku and hit him with a weird hug.

"H-H-H-Hagakure!?" Izuku stammered as he wasn't sure where to grab and if he even could grab.

"I was sooo scared and you were so brave in protecting us!" Tooru jumped off of him and Izuku guessed she was smiling at him. "I really appreciate you protecting us all. It means a lot, really."

Ojiro was next as he patted Izuku on his shoulder and Aoyama and Shoji both walked up to the hero.

"Monsieur! You are a true knight! You dazzled like the stars in the night!" Aoyama gave a spin before Shoji sighed and took over.

"Midoriya...thank you truly. You are an inspiration to us all." Shoji gave a smile under his mask and a nod before patting Izuku on the shoulder.

"Everyone...thank you!" Izuku began the water works again as a few of the students glomped him in a giant hug. After they broke and Izuku wiped his eyes he noticed that three people in particular were missing. Bakugou, Uraraka, and Mina. He guessed he was the last person any of them wanted to see. Tooru seemed to notice his change in demeanor as Izuku frantically looked around the room for the three people he knew best. Even if his relationship with one was rocky. Well, it might be all three now.

"Midori...you're looking for Bakugou, Mina, and Ochaco right?" Tooru whispered to him. Izuku blushed frantically and he flailed about due to the close proximity to a girl. Now that he had enhanced senses his smell was very strong and Tooru...had a lot of perfume on. "I'll tell you this. Mina and Ochaco are in their rooms getting ready still. Bakugou is asleep right now, but I'll tell you something pretty amazing."

"W-What?" Izuku was a bit afraid. Tooru was known to be a bit mischievous at times.

"After you got hurt...Bakugou was the first one to yell and charge the villains. I don't think I've ever seen him look so mad before. Even Kirishima said he was surprised about how pissed he was and Kaminari said he could've sworn he saw tears in his eyes." Tooru said as she backed up and walked back towards the group.

"R-Really?" Izuku mumbled as he looked at the girl.

' _Ddraig...what the hell?'_

' _ **This is...unexpected if this is true.'**_

' _I don't get Kacchan…'_

"T-Thanks Tooru!" Izuku said and gave a smile. "I-I'll go find Uraraka and Mina. Then I'll c-come back down!"

"Right!" Tooru said pumping her invisible arm up in the air. Iida patted him on the back and the rest of the group began to finish getting set up. As Izuku was walking up he saw a table with a few wrapped presents on it with a large green and red cake in the middle. Izuku had to keep himself from not crying for the third time since he had got there. As he made his way to the elevator the doors opened and Uraraka came out. The two made eye contact and both of them froze.

"H-Hi?" Izuku choked out before he was immediately sacked by the girl as they both fell to the ground.

"Deku!" Uraraka said on top of him. "I was so worried!"

"U-U-Uraraka!?" Izuku said as he propped himself up while the girl was hugged around him as she nuzzled into his chest. Izuku didn't hate the feeling, but it didn't stop him from being embarrassed to all hell.

"Deku...don't do that ever again..." Uraraka lightly pounded on his chest. "You idiot...I never want to see you like that again."

"Uraraka...I...I promise I'll try to not get hurt like that again, but I can't promise I won't do that again. I mean if I had to protect you I'd do it in a heartbeat…" Izuku said with a blush before his face went even redder once she stopped pounding and looked up at his face with a blank stare. Then it hit him what he had just said. "UOH! U-U-U-Uh! I mean I-!"

Izuku tried to say something before he was cut off by Uraraka's lips pressed up against cheek. The girl had tears running down her face as Izuku's body went stiff. Izuku eventually relaxed into it.

"D-Deku…" Uraraka said with a huge blush. "Thank you. For protecting me. For protecting us all."

"O-Of course!" Izuku said louder than he meant to. He was having trouble realizing what had just happened. Before his mind went wild with weird thoughts and doubts. "Uraraka...I-"

"Deku…" Uraraka put her finger up to Izuku's mouth. "You don't have to decide now. I just...want you to know how I f-feel."

"R-Right…" Izuku stammered before Uraraka got up and pulled the young boy up with her. "So...I p-p-promise I won't make you w-w-wait long."

Uraraka giggled at the boy. "It's okay Deku really. I can wait as long as you need me to."

"T-Thanks Ura-!"

' _ **Call her Ochaco.'**_

"Thanks Ochaco...it really means a lot." Izuku said with only a hint of confidence. At the sound of her first name the girl blushed and smiled back.

"Right. Now go see Mina. I think she is waiting for you herself. The party isn't going anywhere, right?" Uraraka grinned and patted his back as he walked into the elevator with a huge blush on his face. Once the doors closed he finally let go of his composition.

"OH MY GOD!" Izuku whispered yelled to himself. "Ddraig! What just happened!?"

' _ **Uh, someone showed you their feelings?'**_

"I know that, but she k-k-k-kissed me!" Izuku freaked out.

' _ **Hasn't Mina kissed you before?'**_

"Y-Yeah, but still!"

' _ **Maybe she'll go further?'**_

"Not helping!" Izuku sighed. "I don't know if my heart is ready for all this…"

' _ **Think of it as training? You need to find a limiter to help you out. Best way to do that is through your ambition and your loved ones. Most of my hosts have had huge harems.'**_

"T-That's…" Izuku had no retort for that. As he tried to figure it out the elevator doors reached the second floor. Izuku slowly walked to his pink friends door and took a deep breath. He was about to knock when he heard a loud gasp and a huge thump on the ground.

"M-Mina!?" Izuku burst through the door. "Are you o...k...ay…"

In front of Izuku was Mina who had been putting on her shorts before falling over. Now she had her shorts off while look directly at Izuku until the boy let his eyes train down her body and he saw something he wasn't expecting. Pink striped underwear with a bear on the front.

"C-Cute?" Izuku said like a question before a pillow was thrown at him.

"W-Wait outside!" Mina yelled with a blush. Izuku fell backwards through the door and Mina shut the door on him.

' _ **I called it.'**_

' _I...tap out.'_

' _ **You have the luck of a Red Dragon Emperor that is for sure.'**_

Izuku just sighed and just laid on the ground staring up at the hallway ceiling until he heard the door open and a voice perked up and told him to come in.

"Y-You can come in now…" Mina said with a slightly wavering voice. This kind of surprised Izuku because he wasn't used to any kind of shy Mina. He slowly got up and walked into the room.

"Hey, M-Mina…" Izuku said with a slight blush. The pink girl walked up to the boy and slowly embraced him.

"Izu...I...I was so scared…" Mina hugged him tight and brought her head into his neck. "When I saw you get hurt and then the water went red...I just lost all hope."

"Mina...I'm sorry." Izuku said as he returned the hug and let his head rest on the top of her head "I just didn't want you to get hurt y'know? When I thought that you could be hurt...I just moved on my own."

"It's okay...I just worried about you a lot. If you hadn't have come back today I probably would have broke down." Mina looked up with a big smile and tears in her eyes. "I don't even know why I'm like this. This hasn't really happened before."

"Yeah...you're not the only one." Izuku said as he held onto Mina and let out a sigh with a smile.

' _Ddraig...I feel bad about holding the supernatural world from her. I don't mind All Might's secret, but this won't be the last time I get into a fight like this...she needs to know.'_

' _ **That's not my choice to make. However, once she knows she'll be in danger.'**_

' _She'll be in danger if she's anywhere near me.'_

' _ **It's your call partner. Either way this girl will stay by you. However, I will say you should wait.'**_

' _Why?'_

' _ **Because you'll have to tell this story three different times.'**_

' _Mei, Mina, and Ochaco huh?'_

' _ **I'm impressed, you haven't freaked out about them yet.'**_

' _I...I can't say I don't have some sort of eelings for them...I just don't know if I'm ready for that.'_

' _ **I won't pressure you partner. However, I'll remind you that you're not limited to only one.'**_

' _Easy for you to say...won't that look weird?'_

' _ **I guess it is a bit weird in your society, but does it matter?'**_

' _I...I'll give it a thought.'_

' _ **Hm, you're maturing nicely Izuku. A few months ago you would be scared to touch this girl and would barely talk to me about this.'**_

' _Yeah I guess. The years of anxiety and bullying aren't just going to go away...but I can always learn to be better than it.'_

' _ **Well said. Now why don't you finish up with Mina and head back down stairs?'**_

"Hey Mina?" Izuku softly said and patted her head as she backed away from him a bit. "Wanna head down stairs?"

"Yeah...I am the life of the party aren't I?" Mina said with a grin as she wiped her eyes and slapped her face softly with her two hands. "I should warn you prematurely, the rest of the class is wondering about your quirk and I have to admit so am I."

"U-Uh r-really?" Izuku said as he began to sweat a bit. "H-How so?"

"Well, that armor was pretty cool. You looked like a mecha dragon!" Mina said as she flung her arms around being energetic to give emphasis to her words. "Then you laid the smackdown on that villain! Yaomomo and Todoroki want to ask about the relation between you and that villains armor. Bakugou wants to know if you really have a quirk, and I want to know if your quirk is really a quirk."

"W-Why wouldn't it be a quirk?" Izuku said as he backed up a bit. This was certainly unexpected.

"Well just look at it!" Mina said as she grabbed onto Izuku's right arm. "It's a gauntlet thing with some weird thing inside of it!"

" _ **Dragon."**_ Ddraig spoke up and the green circle appeared on Izuku's hand.

"O-Okay I see your point!" Izuku said as he mentally cursed himself for being careless.

"Hey Izu...have you been working out?" Mina asked as she looked at the boy.

"Where did that come from?" Izuku asked with a bewildered look.

"You're not so much as muscly, but it looks like you've gotten really toned. You're also really warm...are you sure you should be up?" Mina said as she looked him over. Now that it was pointed out Izuku noticed. Sure he got muscular from All Might's training, but now he looked like he had been working out for more than just a year. Sure he wasn't Shoji or Satou level of buff, but he was certainly "toned" as Mina had said. As for the warm part, he didn't really notice that, but it would make sense considering he isn't human anymore.

"Y-Yeah, the nurse checked me over and she said I was good to go. S-She even said I healed faster than normal!" Izuku said a little too loudly in his nervousness.

" _She_? So another woman checked you over huh?" Mina said narrowing her eyes with a teasing voice. "And here I thought that I was special. You're such a womanizer Izu!"

"N-No! W-Wait Mina t-that's not true!" Izuku stammered before Mina burst out in more laughter.

"Hoo...hah...you have got to learn to take a joke Izu." Mina wiped the tears from her eyes as she walked towards her door to head downstairs. "Anyway, shall we?"

Izuku just stared at her with wide eyes and a huge blush.

"..." Izuku sighed heavily. "Yeah…"

The pair went down and were greeted by the rest of the group. They had already began to dig in to the food the rest of the class made, but left the All Might themed cake alone.

"Midoriya!" Kirishima said. "Come join!"

Kirishima and Kaminari waved him over with giant grins. Everyone was in front of the TV and watching a movie about a heroic dragon emperor fighting a evil villain trying to steal his kingdom. Izuku was a little less than amused and a little more terrified.

The group sat down together and Izuku went to the table to get some food. He had just noticed his hunger was pretty extreme at this point. After he piled on food he began to dig while watching the movie with the rest of the gang. After everyone had finished and the movie had ended it was around 4:30 pm.

"Ahhh…" Kaminari laid back on Jirou's lap. "That was pretty damn good."

"Would you get off me?" Jirou pushed him off of her legs with a huge blush while the rest of the group laughed.

"So should we finally have cake and give Midoriya his presents?" Satou spoke up. Kouta nodded next to him and Kirishima roared in agreement.

"Hell yeah!" Kirishima said as he rushed to get the two gifts from the table. One was a box shape and the other was a black notebook wrapped with a red ribbon holding it together.

"G-Guys you didn't have to do all of this…" Izuku said with bewilderment. The last time he had received a gift was technically from Mei and All Might, but the last time he got one like this...was his birthday before Bakugou got his quirk.

"Don't be like that Deku!" Ochaco said with a smile. "We wanted to thank you as much as we could so we decided to give you these."

Izuku began with the notebook as he took the ribbon off and opened it up. The first page was loaded with signatures and kind words the other students had written. Two of the most heartfelt were Ochaco and Mina's who wrote a lengthy and sappy thank you with Mina signing with a kiss and Ochaco a smiley face. Izuku gave a small smile and then was about to close the book before Mina nudged him.

"Flip the pages silly." Mina grinned. Izuku did as he was told and immediately his eyes went wide. From alphabetical order each student had wrote their own pages full of a drawn picture of them with details of how their quirk works, aside from Bakugou and the secretive Todoroki of course. Izuku could feel the tears coming to his eyes.

"Guys...this…" Izuku mumbled as everyone watched. At first they thought he didn't like it as he didn't say anything after, but once they saw the tears most of them jumped up into panic mode.

"M-Midoriya are you okay!?" Kaminari shot up from the floor.

"Yeah it's just... I haven't gotten something like this in so long and it means a lot to me guys." Izuku smiled with a few tears streaming down his face.

"So bright!" Kirishima blocked his eyes as everyone grinned like idiots.

"What do you mean you haven't gotten anything like this Midoriya? Surely, you've received birthday gifts right?" Momo spoke up. Everyone silently agreed while they awaited for a response.

"W-Well, I didn't really have friends before U.A." Izuku began. "My quirk...developed late so I wasn't the most popular kid."

"Bakugou is your childhood friend though, shouldn't he have given you something?" Kirishima brought up.

"Uh, well, I don't…" Izuku was looking for answer. Should he really tell them Bakugou was the one who bullied him? "We kind of drifted apart during middle school...I guess."

"O-Oh, that would explain quite a lot…" Momo said a little sadly.

"Anyways!" Kirishima cut in with a grin and loud voice. "That's all in the past! You have us now!"

The rest of the class gave an affirmative nod and smiled at the boy.

"Now open up your next one!" Kaminari practically was bursting at the sight of the box Izuku was about to open. The green haired hero wiped his eyes and opened up the box.

"W-W-WOAH!" Izuku practically squealed like a fan girl as he opened up a limited edition All Might figure that was only on sale for a few hours before going off the market. "HOW DID YOU GET THIS!?"

"Well we did have help from All Might and the other teachers in getting...but that's not the point!" Tooru said as she threw her hands into the air. "Midori, check the bottom of the foot!"

"Huh?" Izuku turned it upside down and lo and behold there was a signature from All Might himself along with a card at the bottom of the wrapping paper that was signed by most of the teachers and some of the pro heroes who were at USJ when the accident happened.

"Guys...really this means a lot to me." Izuku said as he looked at his friends with nothing but fondness in his eyes. "I really couldn't ask for better...friends."

"Neither could we Midoriya." Iida said as he placed his hand on the young hero's shoulder.

"Now I guess it's time for me to give you guys something in return right?" Izuku said as he took a deep breath. The rest of the class was about to protest before Izuku spoke up before them. "I should tell you guys about my quirk.

The class went quiet as everyone sat down while Todoroki and Momo looked at the young hero intensely as they awaited to see if their theories were correct.

' _ **Either your going to be a really good liar or a idiot for telling the truth. Remember, the less they know about the supernatural world and All Might, the safer they are and the safer you are.'**_ Ddraig reminded the boy.

' _Yeah…'_

"Alright...well to be honest I'm just as lost as you guys are in all of this, but I have figured out some things on my own." Izuku began. "What I've found out through research is that partner quirks are quite rare and quirks that can produce armor are even more rare. Just like Tokoyami, I have a entity inside me that is connected with me and can help me as you all know, i named him Ddraig from what he has told me about himself. Secondly, the armor that I gain from it is based on my pure imagination. It sort of works like if I drew the armor out and then poured my power into it in order to form it. I guess it kind of works like Yaoyorozu's quirk by using my own power to maintain it. However, what I have noticed is that my body can't handle it because of how late this quirk developed. That's why my body is constantly hurt by my own quirk and I have to try to limit myself. That armored form I took earlier was proof of that. Thirdly, I think I have my own hypothesis as to how I have so many powers."

"Which is?" Todoroki asked with a hint of urgency to his voice.

"Have you ever heard of quirks mutating?" Izuku asked as his friends began to shake or nod their heads in response. "Well, it works by changing a previously made quirk into a new one that is stronger or more efficient. In my case, I think it branched off my original quirk, Ddraig, and continued to create more and more abilities to help me in my fights."

"So to sum it up to what you believe, your quirk relies on the link between you and Ddraig while also being influenced by your own conscious…" Todoroki said. "Then as time progressed you began to acquire more and more abilities to meet the obstacles in front of you."

"Essentially yes." Izuku said putting a hand to his chin. "I've continued to do research on the mutation of quirks and even the possibility of a quirk that can be passed down a family tree, which would explain why I have all of these different powers. However, my quirk also heavily relies on my emotions, which is why I was able to activate my new form for only a short while. I only lived because of my anger which gave my quirk the ability to heal me and recreate the new armor."

"So, you think your quirk has been passed down from generation to generation?" Todoroki questioned.

' _Dammit, dammit, dammit! Why did I say something so close to home!'_ Izuku yelled at himself in his mind.

"Y-Yes, i don't think I could think of all of these things alone." Izuku said to try and tide Todoroki over.

"Interesting...I thought you might have just had multiple quirks, but it seems that instead of that, you simply have a quirk that adapts to the situation at hand." Yaoyorozu stated as she looked towards Todoroki. "This is sufficient wouldn't you say?"

"Yes, but that doesn't answer my other question." Todoroki looked at Izuku sternly. "Why did you have a similar quirk to that villain with the black and purple draconic armor?"

Izuku was stumped at this point, he had forgotten that Mina had warned him and this part completely slipped his mind. He didnt think this one through.

"I…" Izuku began as he looked at everyone. They were all hitched on his every word. "I want to know as much as you guys. What I do know is that that guy had the same situation as me with a adapting quirk, which means that if my theory about my power being passed down from generation to generation then that means that he could also have a similar situation."

"Every force has an equal and opposite force right?" Iida spoke up. "If a quirk as powerful as yours had no opposite, then it could be destructive in the wrong hands. I think your theory could hold some truth Midoriya. I'm proud to call you a friend!"

"It does make sense…" Todoroki said as he looked at Izuku and gave a bow. "Hmph, I'll accept it for now. Thank you Midoriya. For now and for earlier."

The rest of the class seemed content with his answer before the gang all began to go back to what they were doing and asked Izuku a bunch of questions about what he had been doing. Mina and Ochaco didn't leave his side for a second, but Izuku knew he was going to have to eventually leave to go see one of his only other friends: Mei. However, what nobody realized was the person standing behind them all in the kitchen with his back leaning on the counter and his arms crossed. He looked at the ground and grit his teeth in anger.

' _Deku has a damn quirk that can adapt to any situation?! No that's impossible! That fucking dweeb couldn't even stand up to me and now he thinks he's hot shit?! Tch, there's something going on and I'm gonna find out what the hell it is…'_ Bakugou looked downwards as he clicked his tongue and began to go back to his dorm as he shook his head to get rid of his watering eyes. ' _How the fuck is that idiot even alive?'_

XXXXXXXXX

After the party and talking to everyone, Izuku finally got out of the grips of Mina and Ochaco as he began towards the dorm rooms for the support group. He didn't know what Mei would say, but he had to confront her eventually. She would be pretty pissed, but also happy that he achieved a new power and form. She was his personal support hero of course.

' _ **I'm impressed partner, you were able to dodge their questions with lies that weren't fully lies in themselves.'**_ Ddraig spoke he reached the dorm he knocked on it before a student opened the door and told him that Mei was in the mechanical room fixing some of her babies. Izuku said thanks and ran towards the room as he passed by teachers and students along the way and said hi or was praised by those who had witnessed his bravery. The video was shown to the world after all. Soon Izuku reached the door and as he opened it blue flames came pouring out of it. They washed over Izuku, but did nothing to harm him. He rushed in to see if Mei was alright, but was met with a different sight. Mei was standing before him with a version of his own armor on a stand. However, she was wearing something completely different than her usual attire. She had her usual black tank top, but was wearing blue and black sweatpants along with a blue and white hoodie that had a weird insignia on it that was a blue dragon with the word ' _karma'_ spelling out the body of the dragon. What stuck out most was the blue and black mask on her face though. It covered only the front of her face except her eyes which was left open. It had a lightning bolt right below the middle of the large eye hole and was adorned with two shields with X's in circles on the cheek bones, two horns on the side, and a giant dragon head with two giant horns pointing upwards along with a shield with an X in a circle, but on the X was 4 different words and a symbol in the middle. Izuku just stared at the girl before the door shut behind him and the lights came on. Soon Mei took off the mask and looked at Izuku with a grin on her face along with a shit ton of machines behind her. She walked up to him and booped his nose.

"So when were you going to tell me about the supernatural world? Or did you think I just knew how to adjust a sacred gear because I was just that good?" Mei said as she smiled and looked at Izuku's eyes and open mouth.

"So...want to tell me what happened then I'll tell you my side?" Mei said as she hugged Izuku tightly before the young boy and his dragon counterpart both came to their senses.

" _ **WHATTTTTT!?"**_

"WHATTTT!?"

XXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading and sorry for the late update! I hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you thought whether bad or good! Thanks guys and Happy New Year!


End file.
